A Rose by another Name
by Lily Desdemona Potter
Summary: AU: What if it was Isabella Hale instead of Rosalie Hale? Would Bella still have fallin' for Edward? Would she have loved Emmett instead? What about Rosalie? Pre-Twilight with a twist. Canon Romance.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A Rose by another Name**

**Prologue**

Life should have been perfect. I had everything. My parents loved me – though I had always suspected they loved my beauty more then my person – I had a younger set of siblings who adored me. I had known since my mother had my younger sister, Rose, that one day I would marry my prince, and have a family, with a little girl who would be just like her. Most of all, I was engaged to the most well known man in Rochester. Royce King was a handsome man, who seemed to adore me, he gave me gifts almost every day, and I was ecstatic with how my life seemed to be going. I was seventeen when I met Royce, he was the son of the bank owner where my father worked. Mother asked me to take father his lunch one day – which he had conveniently forgotten – and he seemed to follow my every move as I entered and greeted my father and Mr. King. I didn't notice his attentions at first, but I always had everyone's attention when I walked into a room, so his advances from afar where no different then any other day for me. If only I knew then what I know now.

Back then I was shallow, I lived for what others thought of me, for my beauty. I was privileged, even with the great-depression going on I was none the wiser to others plights. I was always to busy to do much more then daydream about my future with Royce, the children we would have together, and the happiness I would get. Happy endings are hard to come by, it seemed like mine was within my grasp but sometimes things interfere and tragedy is the result of a violent storm. The calm before the storm they say.

I don't know if I will ever get my happy ending, but then if we all had happy endings we'd all be under gravestones now. Of course, it doesn't look like a gravestone is where I'll ever be. Sure, I can come to Rochester every year if I wanted to and see my name on a headstone, but I'll know it will simply be a name on a headstone. I'll never be resting under it, not even when my immortal life ends.

I assume this is all I'll ever be, frozen. My name is Isabella Rosalie Hale, and I am eighteen years old. I'll always be eighteen, because from this day on, I'll always been a vampire, frozen in time and never to move forward.

I guess what they say is true; you don't know what you have until you've lost it. I wounder if it counts if I always knew what I had, but never appreciated it until I lost it?


	2. Chapter 2: Royce

**A Rose by another Name**

**Chapter 1: Royce**

**Rochester, New York,**

**February, 1934:**

**BPOV:**

I happily sat at my ivory vanity, with its large gold framed mirror, starring into my reflection. I always loved starring into my reflection, I had since I was a little girl. Though back then I was more fascinated with my reflection through a body of water – like the pond outback our property in Rochester. I brushed my long curly/wavy white-gold hair with my golden hair brush and sighed happily. Life was going exactly as I wanted it, I was the most beautiful girl in Rochester – and no one had any qualms about letting me know this – and I was engaged to be married to the most sought after bachelor and wealthy family in the city – Royce King.

I had first seen Royce at my father's work, at the bank. I had not noticed him until the he sent me a bunch of red roses – my favorite flower – and imagine my shock when it turned out to be from Royce Samuel King. I had almost jumped for joy, but of course my mother was in the room and jumping for joy was not lady like. No, not at all. I may have been raised in the thirty's and born mid nineteen hundreds but my mother was twenty-five when she had me, and born in 1890 – needless to say she had high expectations. Even my cloths were closer to early nineteen hundred, lte eighteen hundreds style then the now flapper style dresses of the early thirties.

I loved the clothing. Not because it was beautiful – though this was part of the reason – but because everyone said the older style dressed complemented my beauty and made me seem more...innocent in a way. I did not understand what men saw attractive in a girl innocence but I was happy to play the part if Royce liked it. I held no strong love for the man – he was handsome, with his darker brown hair and deep slate gray eyes but I was not in love with him. I would have liked to marry for love, but I wanted to begin my dreams soon, I needed a husband to do this, I wanted my happy ever after. Most of all, I wanted a child.

It may seem odd for a eighteen year old to want to have a child, but I was always more mature then most. My mother was a bit on the flighty side, not much but it was what drew my father to her. No one could say Lillian and Charles Hale where not the perfect pair. I was their oldest child, the one they dotted on and bragged about. My mother and father had always loved to show me off, since I was twelve my father and mother had been taking me to more functions showing me off to possible suitors. I found it a bit taxing at first but slowly, not to slowly I became more and more vain and shallow. I am not saying I wasn't always vain and shallow, but I used to be a child, happy and loving who wished to please people. I was still vain and shallow but once I hit puberty it really began showing and I lost every friend I had. Well, except for Vera. I loved Vera like a sister, she was also married now, she had what I wanted. I envied her, but soon enough I'd have everything and more.

Soon I'd be Mrs. Royce King. He'd be King, my King and he'd make me Queen. I smiled, putting down my brush after the hundredth stroke and then began the process of placing it on top my head in an articulate bun with hair pins. I was beautiful, my mother once called me the incarnation of beauty, and I was all to happy to agree. No one could outshine me, not even Vera and her dark hair, fair skin, petite body, and bright green eyes made her a close second for most beautiful girl in Rochester – but I out shown her by a landslide. In this respect I pitied her. Her husband was very handsome and seemed to love her and their newborn son, but he was only a carpenter, not a lot of money from this.

Oh, but their little Henry. Little Henry was simply the cutest baby in the world. I had fallen for his dark curls, bright eyes, chubby cheeks and dimples the moment I held him and he smiled at me. Thomas – Vera's husband – had tried to pass it off as gas, but I was adamant that Henry had smiled and Vera of course believed me over her husband. Thomas was a easy going guy, brown hair and blue eyes, just like Henry's, he could easily brush his wife siding with me over him off and laugh about it. I knew some people who were not that laid back. Hell my own father was one of those men, if my mother did not side with him she was stepping outside her bounds. I didn't agree with this but I was a woman, we didn't have many rights in this day and age. I guess I should be thankful, when my mother was born they had even less rights.

My mother was of course beautiful, before me she was considered to be a rare beauty. Her skin like my own was a fair, with a natural blush, and blemish free. She stood at 5'7, a inch or two shorter then myself, but she was said to be all leg. For being in her forties she looked no older then thirty. She like me had white-gold hair, in waves and beautiful light blue/violet eyes. Mine were a bite brighter then hers, maybe a tad darker but they were still a stunning violet color. I loved my eyes, I was the only person besides my mother to have them in this city. It only added to my beauty, and anything that added to my beauty was welcome in my mind.

I applied a light coating coating of silver and peach eyeshadow as I thought over my soon to be wedding. Taking time to apply a liberal amount of mascara, and bronze like lipstick which pulled my look and skin together. I almost looked like a porcelain doll. As I stood up to retrieve my light blue dress, to put on over my white corset – a downside to having a mother who was all about tradition, though I had worn them since childhood and almost felt naked without one – I got lost in my thoughts. My father was of course giving me away at the wedding, which was set for May 1st, not long before Royce's twenty-second birthday. I had my white dress already picked out and custom made, expense was of no issue, my father had gotten a big promotion when Royce proposed.

My siblings would be involved as well. My two younger brothers – the twins, Richard and Robert – would be the best men in a way, standing at the side with Royce's cousin, John. Vera would be at my side along with my cousins, Violet and Pearl. My sister, would be the flower girl, which she was all to happy about. Then again, what seven year old girl doesn't love tossing flowers around? Rose Lillian Hale was my littlest sister, she was an angel. When I had my daughter, I planed to name her after Rose, and my self as vain as that sounded. My little girl would look and be just like Rose, I hoped anyways. I'd love my daughter either way, I just couldn't wait until I could hold children of my own. I helped raise my siblings but they were just that, my siblings. Richard and Robert were now much older then they used to be, having just turned thirteen in January.

I thought Rose looked the most like mother and I but she did have fathers brown curls and hazel eyes, just like the twins. I slipped on my heels as I did a twirl in front of my full length gold mirror and smiled, happy at my finished look. I pursed my lip as I noticed something seem missing and I walked over to my large closet and pulled out a small blue hat, and placed it on my head, lodging a pin in it to keep it on my head. It pulled the look and dress together and I happily walked out my room and down the stairs, almost skipping as I went.

"Isabella? Your up early," Mother said from arranging a bouquet of flowers on our round furor table. I smiled, walking forward and picking up a stray freesia and inhaling its sweet citrus scent. Mother watched me with wise violet eyes and chuckled, plucking the flower out of my hands and then walking over to another long table which lined up against the stair case. She sat down the freesia and picked up a elegantly decorated case of flowers – Roses, violets and babies breath. I smiled, instantly knowing who they were from.

"These came fro you this morning. A gift from Royce I presume?" Mother asked, a sly smile on her face. I chuckled and blushing and nodding.

"Yes, he knows I love Roses and violets." Truth be told I never cared much for violets until he started sending them to me, saying how they reminded him of my beautiful enchanting eyes. I'd never noticed how true that statement was until I really took a look at the color of a violet flower.

"Are you ready to go to the market today? Royce is supposed to meet us there. There is also supposed to be a family moving into the old house on mulberry street," Mother told me, as she finished her flower arraignment. I gaped at her, no one had lived in the house on Mulberry street since Mrs. Hanson died when I was barely eight years old. It was a huge house, bigger then even mine. Almost as big as the King estate.

"Really, a family has enough money to buy that place?" I asked, generally interested. I wondered what they looked like, of course they could be nowhere near as beautiful as me. Mother nodded, dusting off her hands and walking over to get her coat. I followed her as to get mine, a light brown one which Royce had gotten me, it had beautiful gold brass buttons and a was made of soft wool outside and silk inside, it was more of a trench coat then anything. It would look stunning with my dress and makeup.

"They say the family is even more beautiful then you, but I don't believe it. No one could be more beautiful then my little Bella." I smiled, though it almost appeared like a grimace. More beautiful then me? It had to be a gross exaggeration. Mother's words confronted me though and we set out together down the streets. It was cold out, usually so for February but then again it was only seven...I was usually allowed to sleep until nine on weekends.

We visit flee markets, but bought little to nothing. Mother found a china set which was up to her standards and I found a lovely topaz locket. I had decided to slip it on right away, it pulled together the outfit, the blue, and browns. After this we went to a small cafe and got lunch, mother had taken almost three hours in the flee shop just trying to find something up to her standards, but then again I wasn't much better. It was around this time we ran into Royce, in the jewelry shop. I saw him and smiled, and pulled him to into a swift kiss. I was happy he had returned it, but kissing him always felt odd. Almost like a forced reaction.

"Bells," he greeted once we pulled apart. Mother smiled, happy as some people stopped to stare at our beauty. Everyone said we were the most beautiful couple and anyone who was anyone was stopping to watch us when we were together.

"Hi Royce, did you have a good morning at work?" I asked. He smiled, nodding, though the smile did not seem real and he did not have a gleam in his eyes. I had seen the gleam in Thomas' eyes when he looked at Vera, even in my father and mothers eyes when they looked at each other. I had the gleam but I was not fooled into believing I was in love with Royce, no I was in love with the idea of Royce and what he could and would give me. I trusted him though, he was charming like that. He could probably charm a nun out of her habit.

"It was fine, Hell Lillian," Royce said, nodding to my mother, who nodded back happily. After some small talk and browsing we left the jewelery shop and began walking to the market, for groceries.

"Maria is out sick this week, a bad flu bug. I told her not to even try coming in less she passes it on to one of the children or god forbid, Bella." Mother shook her head, as if disgusted.

"I decided we would take care of the groceries today, and I heard a rumor from Mary that the new family was supposed to be in today to pick up a order," Mother said, smiling as we continued on, Royce had his arm loosely around my waist.

"Mother!" I scolded teasingly. She chuckled and shrugged.

"I just want to show them my beautiful daughter – no matter what they look like you'll always be the most beautiful girl in the world," Mother gushed and I smiled, my heart warming. Royce smiled as well, gave my waist a squeeze and we continued on. Eventually we entered the store, it was almost instantly we encountered the new family. It was almost to easy to spot them, almost everyone knew everyone around Rochester. These three people were people I had never once seen in my eighteen years.

"You must be the Doctor and his family! Cullen is it?" Mother asked as she tried to act surprised to see them in here. I smiled and looked up at Royce who returned a small smile, though it looked more like a grimace, I sighed and turned back to see the family as they turned. I instantly narrowed my eyes, they were beautiful. More beautiful then me...instantly I detested them!

There was two males and a female. I instantly hated the female most, though the other two were not far behind. The older male, was tall, taller then Royce's 6'0, standing at 6'3. He had neat golden blond hair, sort of like my own but if I was at honest with myself it was shiner, more vibrant then mine could ever hope to be, and I felt the resentment swell up more inside me. His face and features were angular and perfect, more so then my own, and their eyes! Their eyes were the most unique shade of topaz, a golden color. Their skin was pale, by far paler then mine, and I was considered pretty pale. Beside him was one of the most attractive women I had ever seen. She was rather tall, 5'6, and had a rounded figure but this made her more appealing if anything. Her curves out did my own and I glared, but knowing Mother would not have any of that I put up a facade of kindness so as to not upset the woman and my mother. The womens hair curled a bit and was a full bouncy caramel color, with red highlights, making it appear almost auburn in the light. Her skin was just as pale, which struck me as odd, but the weirdest yet was her eyes were the exact same shade of gold as the older male.

Finally I moved on to the younger male, no older then Royce or I. He was tall as well, 6'2 at least, and he had the oldest shade of hair. It was a bronze color, a mix or gold, brown, and red, and the most beautiful hair I had ever seen. Not even my unique white-gold hair met up to it. I felt very jealous about this, and as I trailed my eyes over his body, up his face, his beautiful sculpted face, like a golden Adonis. Speaking of gold, his eyes where also the exact same shade of gold as his family, they had to be related some how. The same beautiful features, gold eyes and pale and snow skin, it didn't add up but I pushed this aside. Focusing on their beauty made me feel hate, inadequate and jealousy. Three emotions I hated with a passion.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife, Esme and her younger brother, Edward Platt," the older blonde said, motioning to each as he pointed them out. I saw my smile, though forcibly and knew she had noticed their inhuman beauty as well. She shook Carlisle's hand and then Esme's.

"I'm Lillian Hale, this is my daughter, Isabella," mother said, as she pulled me closer to her and as a result closer to the Cullens. I fought to roll my eyes at her hidden agenda as to why she introduced me as she did. Royce chuckled and walked froward, taking in each Cullen, though I noticed he lingered on Esme a bit longer then appropriate or necessary and I swore I saw Edward narrow his eyes and hiss. I shook it off, the fact I was soon to be married was clouding up my brain.

"Hello," I replied, smiling kindly. I gave them my best award winning smile, I saw my mother smile as well, especially when the light hit my blonde hair and made it almost glow. It was more of a mesmerizing feat in the sunlight but in this time of year we were hardly ever graced with the sun. possibly in July or August but even then we were lucky to see it longer then a day or half a day. I smiled wider at the fact the older man's eyes widened, I knew it was because of my beauty but I was steel in a fury about them outshining me. Esme was looking at me with wide eyes as well, and I swore I heard her gasp, this made me feel a bit better. Thought the fact the bronze god was starring at me in what appeared to be disgust, or maybe unimpressed satisfaction made me angry, with not only him but myself. It also hurt, like he was rejecting me, no one had ever rejected me!

"Hello as well, my name is Royce King, I'm Bella's fiance," Royce said, grinning and shaking Carlisle's hands. I saw him flinch some and wondered why, mother had not but then again mother was wearing gloves. Was Dr. Cullen's hands clammy or something?

"It's wonderful to meet you all, but I am afraid Esme and I have to return home, I assume Edward is returning with us?" the last part came out as a question as the blond Doctor looked to his brother-in-law. Edward nodded, and nodded at my mother, and myself and Royce though I did not think he cared much for me at all. That was fine, I wasn't particularly liking him either.

"They were nice," mother said. I looked at her, frowning. Royce noticed and kissed my cheek.

"Don't worry Bell, your still the most beautiful woman in the world." I smiled, he knew exactly how to cheer me up.

**A/N: Well here is chapter two. I hope you notice I described Bella as having Rosalie's description, mostly anyways. Bella looks like she always does in the movie except blonde. I have two pictures edited to shadow this, one as a human with her blue/violet eyes and one as a vampire. I will post them on my profile so keep a look out. I am trying to make a trailer but my movie maker is not cooperating. Does anyone know a good movie maker program that is not windows movie maker? Bella is still Bella in a way, but with more of Rosalie's personality. Rosalie will be in the story, but I have plans for her - she will be in the sequel or this one I am not sure yet. I'll have chapter three up by tomorrow and it will be in Edward's POV.**

**As for Bella's power, she will have two in a way - I have no decided how I am going to pull that off but I'm going to try to figure it out in a way that is original and satisfying. **


	3. Chapter 3: Isabella

**A Rose by another Name**

**Chapter 2: Isabella**

**NA; May 13th 1921,**

**EPOV:**

This life isn't something I would have chosen, but in the end it is the life I was given. I was never one to worry about death in my human life, I wanted to join the war front, and I figure if the Spanish influenza had never broken out then I would have done just that. I can not blame Carlisle for turning me into this, he did it for my mother, and somewhat because he was lonely. I knew this because I saw it in his mind, sometimes being a mind reader was handy at others it was a curse. I had never realized how dirty the human mind was until now, though it wasn't terrible something told me it could only get worst from here.

I was no longer with Carlisle. I had left a month ago, after he brought home Esme Evenson, a women he had met before me, when she was sixteen and had broken her leg. Now she was woman who couldn't handle the death of her baby, I felt sympathy for the woman I had never met as I left before she awoke but I really couldn't care much. I had grown tired of pretending, Carlisle had good intentions but we were vampires. We were meant to drink the blood of humans, and it was something I found much better then animal blood. Now that I had tasted human blood I could compare animal blood to dirt compared to human.

I was not sure where I was, I never looked at signs but I was here for one thing. Blood. Stalking across the dark streets I kept my senses open and had my hands stuffed in my pockets. I looked at some passing people, though kept my eyes lidded as to hide my red irises, not that they would be able to see them in this poor light. Humans eyes were such week things. I was about to go down a ally to my right and across the street when a strangled scream sounded from the left. I turned and sniffed, noticing the three heart beats. I smirked, and after looking around I took off running and then slowed as I was in sight of a girl being cornered by two men. One had a pocket knife and the other had the girls arm in his hand. I growled, and the trio froze.

"Who the hell are you boy?" a older man, the one with the knife asked. I glared, my red eyes glowing as I stepped farther in and into the street light – which was positioned in this ally way for some reason. The men gasped as the girl tried to wrench free.

_'Thank god, this man will help me, won't he?_' the girls thoughts sounded and I clenched my jaw as she got free, fell to the ground and ran past me, keeping a large distance between us. I didn't bother looking at her as her long curly blonde hair flew past, her ice blue eyes where in tears as I smelled the salt from them as she flew past. The men snarled, very human like so it did little to scare me. The faced me and walked forward, stopping as they saw my eyes, like blood glaring harsher. I smirked, and tilted my head slightly.

"I'm your worst nightmare," I said nonchalantly before taking off in a blur and appearing behind them. I hit the older one in the head, knocking him into the ally wall, and grabbed the other and forced him forward and bit down onto his neck, draining him quickly. I chuckled inwardly at the man trying to fight, banging his fist into my chest, though this only hurt him, shattering his bones. I dropped him less then two minutes latter and crouched down in front of the awaking older man. He gasped as he saw me and tried backing away only to find himself in the confines of a brick wall.

_'Please god, help me!'_ his thoughts shouted and I laughed, before grabbing him by his throat and bringing him up to stand with me.

"God isn't here now," I said, before biting into his neck and draining him at a slower pace then the other. After he was dead I dropped him and sighed, the guilt was kicking in now, but then it was small. I was doing the world a favor, getting rid of the criminals, the predictors, I guess you could say I was playing god.

Shaking my head I moved over to pick up the other man, and took off running into the woods. I found a spot where they would never be found and buried then almost ten feet under, first though I tore then up a bit to make it appear like a animal attack if they were ever found and left after covering them up. It was very unlikely they would ever be found, but better safe then sorry, I had no wish to upset the Volturi.

**~ 0 ~**

**Seattle, WA**

**April 20th, 1931**

**EPOV:**

It had been almost ten years to the day since I had left my creator and the woman he had brought home the same day I left. I sometimes wondered what would have happened if I had stayed. I wondered if Carlisle and this woman would welcome me back, but on days like those, on days that my guilt caught up to me and made my insides and what I could only assume was the blanked soul I might possess burn I would shake my head and go on the hunt. It was all redundant, killing to ease the guilt, it was the reason I was once again on the move. Prowling the streets, this time I knew I was in Seattle, Washington.

"Isn't she darling, George?" a deep rough and uneducated voice sounded from a back ally. I stopped, titling my head back as I looked into this voices thoughts. They were repulsive, thoughts of murder, sex and food. I snarled inside and gritted my teeth on outside. Looking through his eyes I could see another man and a girl – it struck me as deja vu, remembering one of the first hunts on humans I had went on in 1921, but unlike that girl who was terrified and young, this woman was in her late twenties and had to much make-up on. From her cloths and cigarette I knew she was a prostitute. She had wavy brown/blonde hair and pale skin, a pretty face and curvy body though she would have been much more then simply pretty if it was not for all the make-up and her facial expression of boredom and lust.

"She's a sight, that she is," the other man, one who was looking the girl over like a peace of meat said. He had a slight Irish accent. I slipped into his mind and his was just as bad as the other mans. His thoughts revolved around sex, rape, and drugs.

"That's my Belle alright," the first man said, grinning at the prostitute. I sighed, and moved to the alleyway which they were down. It was a long alleyway but with my superior eye sight I could see them perfectly fine.

"Edwin, really...are we going get this on the way or should I got find me some other men?" the woman asked, her voice cold, yet even I could see how pretty it could be if only she wasn't doing this. I figured though from her lack of grammar she had been doing this for years. I began moving silently forward as the two men began advancing of the woman, I knew that technically they were not committing a crime, but the two men had before and slipping into the woman's I knew she to had killed and stolen in previous situations. Just last week she had killed one of her clients who she felt didn't give her enough money.

"Wait, whats that?" the woman asked as the two men ran hands down her sides. They turned and I no longer took the time to hide myself, I was in the light, what little there was, my head was down, no need for them to see my eyes yet.

"Man, ya you! Who are ya?" the first man, Edwin asked. I snarled, showing my teeth which illuminated the alleyway as they caught the light. The men moved forward, Edwin pulled out a knife, the other, George pulled out a gun. I laughed and lunched forward, grabbing the gun out of his hand, knocking the knife out of the other mans. I chuckled as I heard the woman scream and back away, and I snapped the Irish mans neck, he had alcohol on his breath, I had no wish to drink a drunks blood, especially one with drugs in his blood.

"You monster!" Edwin gasped out and ran, trying to get past me, but I grabbed his arm, breaking it and pulling him to me. I bit into his neck and drank deeply. Almost two minutes latter I dropped him and turned to the girl who had tears falling down her face and fear was leaking from her pours. It almost made me stop, the slight twinge of guilt in my chest but I shook my head, looking away from his wide dark violet eyes and pulling her to me as I stared at her neck.

"Who are you?" she asked. I looked into her eyes, her dark ones meeting my bright red ones and she screams before struggling back.

'He is going to kill me!' she thought as she fought and looked from her two clients to me. I squeezed her arms, not hard enough to break but to get her to stop fighting and I bent down to bit into her pale neck. It was about to bite into the cream flesh when a thought stopped in my tracks.

_'Who gave him the right to play god?'_ I flashed back upright, looking at her. She seemed shocked and was breathing hard. She thought maybe I was going to let her go. I thought over her words, who allowed me to play god? What right did I have to play god? I realized with a shock and wave of guilt, I had no right to play god. This wasn't what I was meant to do, if I could protect the innocent that was different, but to punish the guilty...that wasn't my place. I looked into this woman's hopeful eyes, and with a wave of guilt I knew I could not let her go. She had seen to much, I closed my eyes and move my hands up to grip her head, she was slowly losing hope but I just kept my eyes closed and twisted, snapping her neck like a twig.

I looked around at the carnage and sobbed silently, my fist clenched. I had no wish to place them in the ground like I usually did to leave no evidence, so I pulled out a lighter from one of their bodies and a bottle of liquor and poured it on them before lighting all three on fire, the fact some of venom was in their body made them go up in smoke faster and I took off out of Seattle into the woods. I had made my decision, I would go back to Carlisle, and hope to god – as amusing as that was – that he'd take me back.

**~ 0 ~**

**May 12th 1931,**

**Denali, Alaska**

**EPOV:**

It had taken me a few weeks to get a fresh scent of Carlisle. I found he had left our old home in Wisconsin in 1928, he had waited for so long in hope I'd return. At least that was the only reason I could figure out why he would stay in such a place for seven years with a newborn vampire. He never left a clue as to where he was going – at least it did not seem like it until a postcard came to the house a few days latter, the same day I was going to leave to search other places for him. The post card seemed odd, addressed to me, from a woman named Esme. The return address was not marked but the picture, it was of Alaska. So after searching some of the places in Alaska I came upon his scent outside a town called Denali.

Now I have finally found it, the place where they live. The house was large and white, Victorian style and there was a garden out front which I knew must belong to this, Esme woman. I hesitated at first, wondering if they would except me. I still had red eyes, though they were turning orange from hunting animals the last few weeks. With a shaking hand I reached to knock but before I could the door was thrown open and a small rounded body threw themselves into my arms. I blinked, looking down at the body I noticed it was a female, a few inches shorter then my 6'3 ½. She was rounded, but curvy and petite at the same time. She had curly caramel/auburn colored hair, she smelled of lillie's, and lavenders...maybe even more floral scents I could not mark with a name. She finally stepped back and I noticed she had a heart shaped face with angular features, she was very beautiful, but she also had to be a few years older then me both physically and in years. I figure she was born some time in the late eighteen hundreds to have been in her mid twenties in 1921.

She also had a wedding ring on her left finger, I saw her Cullen crest as well on her left wrist and figured she was either Carlisle's wife or we had another new member. That made me even more hesitant, had he replaced me?

"You must be Edward! Carlisle will be so happy, he showed me a picture of you, he always hoped you'd return," Esme said, smiling. I smiled back unable to help myself, she seemed so motherly. I wondered if she had children before her change? I entered as she motioned and she shut the door behind me and led me into the sitting room. She sat down on a chair and motioned for me to sit across from her. I did as she asked, I was nothing if not a gentlemen.

"Hello, I'm sorry we didn't get to meet before," I said, and she smiled, nodding.

"It is perfectly fine. Carlisle always said you were going to come back. He seemed to blame himself, saying it was simply your teenaged hormoans, he told me how he changed you. He showed me pictures, it made me feel better In way. You reminded me of my son, not the way you look, though I could only hope he would have one day been just as handsome," Esme rambled and I smiled, she would have blushed if she could. One thing she said though caught me off guard, her son.

"You son?" I asked. She got a sad look on her face and looked down at the ground sighing. I regreted asking then and in her mind I saw a human version of herself, with tanner skin, and green eyes holding her stomach which was round with child. Then of herself holding a baby with redish hair and the customary blue eyes of a newborn baby. The next image was of her coming into a nersury to find him pale and not breathing, I saw her scream in the memory and then a memory of her jumping from a cliff. I looked at her with understanding and pain, no wounder this woman was so motherly. She had been put through so much. Looking at her she reminded me of my own mother, their features were sort of similar, my mothers face had been more like my own and her skin had been pale instead of tan, her hair had been exactly like my own, possibly more red then mine and she had been rather short – only 5'3 ½. But their manerisims were similar more then anything.

"He would have been turning ten years old five days ago," Esme said softly and I moved to sit beside her on the large chair, pulling her into a hug. She let me and began to sob into my chest.

"I'm sorry, I assume you know of my gift?" I asked. She stopped sobbing and chuckled nodding.

"Yes, I meant for you to see those things, they are the most clear human memories I have left now." I nodded, she was a smart woman, I found and I smiled.

"You know I hardly remember my human life either, or my mother. It'd be nice to have a mother again," I told her. She looked at me with wide gold eyes and smiled.

"Really, it wouldn't be imposing would it? I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I know Carlisle looks at you like a son but I don't want to seem like I'm trying to take your mothers place," she said. She was selfless and caring as well. I nodded.

"Of course, I'm sure she wouldn't have minded." She smiled back at me wider and hugged me before we pulled back and stood up. Just as she was showing me around the front door opened and I came face to face with the man I saw as a father, Carlisle.

"Edward," he whispered and though it probably wasn't the most manly thing in the world he pulled me into a hug. I knew then everything would be fine.

**~ 0 ~**

**Rochester,**

**February, 1934**

**EPOV:**

"Edward honey, will you come with Carlisle and I to the market?" Esme asked as she brushed her caramel hair back, leaving it down. Her emerald green dress really brought out her hair and skin, a thin black coat was draped over her arm. I smiled, it had been two years a few months since I had returned to Carlisle and Esme, In this time I had come to see Esme as my mother. She was always there when I needed her to be, same with Carlisle. It was only a little over a year ago I began feeling the effect of living with a mated couple, Esme was a bit worried for me, but had faith I'd find my mate eventually.

I hoped she was correct, it was important to me, if I never found my mate what could I live for? It did occur to me, and scare me that maybe my mate had already died, before my birth, or after my rebirth, or simply was no longer meant for me. Carlisle was adamant that there was someone out there for me, I simply had to be patient.

"Of course, let me just go get dressed," I said, and she nodded, going over to the living room where I could hear Carlisle's thoughts as he placed his jacket on. I walked up to my room and dressed in slakes, loafers, a white button down shirt with a black pinstriped vest over the long sleeved shirt and then grabbed my dark gray jacket out of the closet. I put on some cuff links as well, along with my Cullen crest and left the room, not even bothering to run a comb through my naturally unkept hair. Esme smiled at me though she disproved of my hair she knew it was a lost cause. We left for Carlisle's car then and squeezed in before we were off to the market place to get food props which Esme had ordered the day before. We had moved into the house almost a week before and Esme had a great time decorating the new home.

I had not taken such a liking to Rochester. It was boring a whole, I had heard some interesting thoughts about the biggest wedding in the history of New York happening in May. A young couple, Isabella and Royce. Isabella Hale was said to be the most beautiful girl in the world, and not everyone was nice about it. I never got a clear image of the girl but it appeared she was pretty, with blonde hair, thought the tone ranged from the few memories I got, and her eyes appeared to be light, hazel maybe blue. I didn't see anything unique about her, she simply seemed to be a vain, shallow girl who thought she was gods gift to men.

Before long we had arrived and Esme was the first one out and walking into the store, even though it may have looked odd. It may be the thirties but it had not changed that much from my time, men were still supposed to open doors for their women. I chuckled as I heard a few women wounder what kind of man Carlisle or I were but said nothing. We followed in and watched as she happily chatted with the sells lady. It was around three minutes latter I caught the beginning of their thoughts and two womens voice.

"I decided we would take care of the groceries today, and I heard a rumor from Mary that the new family was supposed to be in today to pick up a order," a woman said, her voice was obviously older and soft. I turned my head to the side slightly and Carlisle looked at me noticing.

"Mother!" another female voice scolded teasingly. It was younger and sounded like bells, almost as beautiful as one of our own. Was this woman and vampire? I didn't think she was, if she was then the older woman was too, and the other woman's voice was not near as beautiful.

"I just want to show them my beautiful daughter – no matter what they look like you'll always be the most beautiful girl in the world," the older woman said, and I smirked. There was no way they were vampires, and obviously had never seen one. I peaked into the older woman's mind, her thoughts revolved around her children, her looks,and her most of all her public reputation and oldest daughters looks. I did catch her name from the man with them. Lillian. I thought on what I had heard on the name and only one stuck, Lillian Hale. That must mean these were the Hale's. I wondered if the man was Royce King.

"You must be the Doctor and his family! Cullen is it?" the older woman's voice said from behind us. We turned and the first person I saw was the older woman. She was very young looking and beautiful for a human her age – which had to be around mid forties. Her hair was in a tight bun and white-gold blonde, a very unique shade. Her skin was pale, very pale from the other shades I had seen around the city, the palest besides us, and her eyes were a pretty shade of violet/blue.

Looking behind her I could see two others approaching. The girls thoughts seemed to be about either herself, Royce, or us. She had not caught a good look at us until we turned around, and I almost surprised by the venomous turn her thoughts took as she took in our beauty compared to her own. I had not quite taken notice of her yet, still listening to the older woman, Mrs. Hale I presume introduce herself to Carlisle and Esme.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen. This is my wife, Esme and her younger brother, Edward Platt," Carlisle introduced and I looked at the woman who forced a smile on her face. Her thoughts were amusing to say the least.

_'My god, they are more beautiful then Bella. How?' _I fought back a laugh, her daughter could not be that beautiful, though if she looked like her mother then maybe she would be prettier then most. I fought the urge to look at the figures behind her and get a better look at the mysterious Isabella Hale who was turning out to be just as vain and shallow as rumors dictated from other thoughts. Her own thoughts were focused on how she detested Esme for being so beautiful.

"I'm Lillian Hale, this is my daughter, Isabella," Mrs. Hale said, as she pulled the girl from behind closer to her and as a result closer to us. Royce ,as I found was his name from Isabella's thoughts, chuckled and trailed his eyes up Esme inappropriately and I narrowed my eyes and growled lowly, the humans should not have heard it. I then took the time to look at Isabella, as in that moment Carlisle's eyes had widened and Esme had gasped in shock, both their thoughts were in shock and awe.

_'My god, she is beautiful. I wounder what she'd be like as a vampire?' _Carlisle thought.

_'Beautiful, I can see why everyone is so jealous of Isabella. It's hard to believe she could get more beautiful as a vampire.' _Esme's shocked and awe thoughts reveled and looking at the angel in front of me I knew why.

She was tall, 5'8 ½ with a statuesque body, very curvy, though her breast unlike some were not to big or to small, her cloths, her dress that is was a bit outdated – but it made her even more beautiful. Her skin was like peaches and cream, pale like her mothers. Her hair was in a curly/wavy bun and was a brilliant white-gold, even more brilliant then her mothers. Her features were beautiful like a porcelain doll, her nose was small, her eyebrows naturally arched, high cheekbones, and full yet unbalanced lips. Her eyes were the most shocking bright blue/violet color, like her mothers, though just a shade darker and brighter.

She was breath taking, but her thoughts disgusted me. She was just so vain, so shallow. While her outer beauty could give a vampire a run for their money, her inner beauty was decayed. I lessened my glare slightly as her thoughts of my look took her mind. I didn't practicality want her to hate me, but she seemed to already, so why care?

"Hello," she replied, smiling kindly. I almost melted at the sound of her melodious voice, putting many vampires to shame. Her smile was breath taking but I kept my awe of her off my face, she was beautiful but she wasn't someone I could love. I didn't think I could at any rate.

"Hello as well, my name is Royce King, I'm Bella's fiance," Royce said, grinning and shaking Carlisle's hands. I saw him flinch some and I smirked. I did not like this mans thoughts, they were vulgar, he was cheating on his fiance with prostitute's and many girls around. One of them was actually six months pregnant with his child, two others had taken care of a pregnancy only last week. It was disgusting.

_'Odd man, I don't like the feeling he gives off,'_ Carlisle thought. I saw Esme shiver slightly from his side.

_'He reminds me of Charles, I hope Isabella is okay with him,'_ Esme thought and my eyes widened for a millisecond and I looked between Isabella and Royce. The girl may be a shallow gene pool but she didn't deserve anything like what Esme had happen to her by the hands of her ex-husband, I couldn't do anything but hope fate had a different hand in life for this vain girl. I took in a deep breath and gritted my teeth. Her scent! It was so tempting, so innocent. It was of freesia, strawberries, roses and violets.

Carlisle looked at me as he saw my distress and then to Esme before turning back to the three in front of us.

"It's wonderful to meet you all, but I am afraid Esme and I have to return home, I assume Edward is returning with us?" he asked, and I nodded, needing to get away from her sweet scent. I could imagine myself grabbing her in my arms and lovingly sinking my teeth in his neck, drinking from her until I felt the burn fade but I had to be strong. For Carlisle, and Esme, and even for the vain Hale girl who didn't even know she was in danger of her life ending. Nodding once more at the three humans we left the shop, I could hear and feel them watching us go, and to my utter shock I felt a bit of jealousy at knowing that vile man was touching Isabella.

"They were nice," I heard Lillian say.

_'Maybe...I don't think Edward liked me much. No matter, I don't particularly like him either,'_ came Isabella's bitter thoughts. I smirked, if anything she was amusing to tick off.

"Don't worry Bell, your still the most beautiful woman in the world." I snorted as we got into the car and began driving off. Her thoughts immediately picked up after her fiance's praise and I rolled my golden eyes.

"Are you okay son?" Carlisle finally asked.

"Yes, her blood was just so sweet...I thought I might not make it out of there," I told him, sighing. Carlisle sighed and Esme smiled.

"You did though, and wasn't Isabella just beautiful?" she asked.

_'maybe he will take interest in her, he does love beautiful things,' _Carlisle thought, looking at me from his peripheral. I glared just a bit and he chuckled, but Esme's thought were along the same lines.

"Yeah, Beautiful," I said, looking out the window.


	4. Chapter 4: Vera

**A Rose by another Name**

**Chapter 3: Vera**

**BPOV:**

**April 20th 1934,**

I tried not to think to much about the Cullen family. It was hard though, I would never admit just how the youngest male effected me. His slight glares and stares of inadequacy made me upset more then I thought it could. I had never been stared at with such disgust before, woman had stared at me with hate, but that never got to me in a negative way. If a woman was looking at me like that it was because they were jealous of my beauty. I also had a hard time vanishing his handsome face from my mind, the night after our meeting a month and two weeks ago was the first time I dreamed of Edward Platt. It had made me feel more guilt and pain then ever before. Not only was I dreaming of a man not my fiance but I had a feeling my feelings for the beautiful man – who seemed to hate me and I didn't particularly like him or his family either – that could go far beyond what I had with Royce.

I knew though my life was not to intertwine with Edward Platt's life. It didn't really matter, I would marry Royce, forget about the mysterious Cullen family and within the next year or two I would have a baby to hold and love. It was now April, Vera's nineteenth birthday was today, and Henry was turning one tomorrow, but they had decided to celebrate together. I had of course set the party up with Vera, she wasn't all to happy about my help considering I had money to spend on things she did not, it made her feel like a bad friend and mother when she could not get certain things for her baby that I could. I had smiled at her, and simply told her to let me play aunt, it was nothing to feel bad about.

Thomas only found it amusing to watch us bicker on what we should get and what we should not. In the end we ended up with a chocolate bakery cake with tiny violet flowers and one side had three separate colored balloons. It was a large cake and had the best icing to date – much to Vera's chagrin – and in the center was 'Happy Birthday Vera and Henry'. The cake had cost almost twenty dollars, Vera had almost had a heart attack but I had paid fifteen dollars of it and allowed Vera to pay three dollars, even though she fought me on it. She knew better after fifteen years of friendship then to argue with me.

After letting her scrounge about enough money to buy some balloons for blow up and set about and his gifts – I had felt so bad when she only had enough money to buy him three little gifts and with her permission, and lots of charm I had been allowed to buy him more. In the end she had put her foot down and said I could not spend more then a hundred and fifty on them. I had chuckled and nodded, she obviously didn't realize how much that could be in this age – especially with the depression in full swing. Soon enough April 20th arrived, my thoughts had almost completely banished Edward Platt from them and I had become happy just knowing in a little over a week I would be Mrs. Royce King and soon after I would be a mother.

"Bella, will Vera be having the baby soon?" Rose asked from my side. I looked down at her, she was dressed in a cute green dress with a ribbon around her waist. Her hair was curly and shoulder length, half was held back with a green ribbon and the brown curls were beautiful. She also had on a small white coat, it was unusually chilly for middle April. I smiled and shook my head. Vera had found out in March she was pregnant again. She had been terrified at first, worried she'd not be able to handle two babies with the little income Thomas made each months. I told her not to worry, if she ever needed help I'd help her with no questions asked.

"Not yet Rosie. She is only a month along, give it a few months then we'll be able to meet her baby. That's okay though right, cause we have Henry?" I asked her. Rose smiled and nodded as we walked up to the front of the house which had two balloons hooked to the banisters. Richard and Robert were behind us with arms full of wrapped gifts. They were unusually quiet.

"Will you be having a baby soon Belly?" Rose asked and I felt my throat catch and I smiled.

"I hope so, lets be on our best behavior today Rose," I told her and she nodded. She had a hard time finding the right things to say at times, my father said she lacked a filter, mother just said she needed to learn how to be a lady.

I knocked and waited, soon enough Vera was at the door. She was in a white dress and had her hair wavy and down, it was almost black it was so dark. Her skin was a light olive tone and her eyes were a pretty green eyes – other then that she was rather plain. Though in a town like Rochester, she was said to be the second most beautiful, if I wasn't around she'd be the most beautiful, considering she was rather plain that was saying something.

"Isabella, right on time as always," Vera said, chuckling. I smiled and nodded as she invited us in and the party began. It was a small affair, Just Thomas, Vera, Henry, me, and my siblings. The cake was delicious, and Vera almost had a heart attack – yet again – after she saw all the gifts I had brought. Thomas had simply laughed and shook his head, he was a good man, one of the only ones who never took a second look at me. Very loyal, I liked him because of this.

Hours passed quickly, Rose was getting tired and Richard and Robert were board. I was holding Henry, bouncing him on my knee, he was giggling and grabbing at my long and loose golden hair. I smiled at him and he put my hair in his mouth. Vera was embarrassed, thinking I would be angry, I simply smiled and waved it off. If it had been anyone else, I would have thrown a fit, but I could never angry with a baby. I simply pulled it free and handed him to Vera as I took a tissue and wiped the slobber of the strand of curls.

"Bells is it time to go home yet? Rose is falling asleep in the chair," Robert asked. I snorted, very unladylike sound but nodded.

"I'm sorry Vera, I really wanted to stay longer. Are you busy on the 24th?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"No, I'll be here. I wanted to ask you something though," Vera began and bit her lip. I raised a blonde eyebrow bu nodded.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I was wondering if I could use your name, if the baby is a girl. I talked to Thomas about it even though I am not far along and he wanted to name her Grace if it was a girl. I was thinking Grace Isabella would be a lovely name," she said, seeming nervous. I smiled, chuckling as I pulled her into a hug.

"It's fine Vera, I would be honored." she smiled back and I said goodbye once more. I picked Rose up and carried her out, It was only five but we had been here since noon. It was a quiet walk home. As I turned he corner to the house I walked pass a all bronze haired man. I stopped short and turned to look, I was surprised to see he did he same. I looked at him with little emotion, but I did not glare, but I felt my eyes narrow slightly. After a minute I turned and continued home, Rose wasn't' exactly a bag of flour in weigh.

**~ 0 ~**

**BPOV:**

**April 24th, 1934**

"Are you exited for the wedding?" Vera asked as we sat in her living room with cups of tea. Vera's family was originally from England so tea was a way of life in he house. I had taken a liking to it myself.

"Very, though I'm also a bit nervous. It's hard to believe my dream is about to become reality," I said, as I sat my cup on the coffee table, and making sure to place it on the napkin. Vera chuckled.

"Yeah, who would have though, Isabella Hale, finally getting what she wants," she laughed. I chuckled as well, my violet/blue eyes lighting up.

"Well when you put it like that," I said, teasingly. She smiled, and we sat in comfortable silence for a while before going into a conversation about our family. Vera's sister, Amelia was getting married in June to a man from England. Her parents had been scandalized when they learned the wedding was being rushed because she was three months pregnant. I had a good laugh with Vera over that. Amelia was a bit of a cold bitch, worst then I ever thought of being. She despised me because she knew without a doubt I was more beautiful then her by a landslide. Hell, Vera was more beautiful then that deformed woman.

Latter we ate dinner together, and I talked to her about my planes after the wedding. She wasn't at all surprised I wanted a baby sooner rather then latter. She even went as far as to say I'd be one of those women with twelve children. I had laughed, told her how I didn't know about that but I did want a fair few. Three or five, I figured I'd let nature take it's course, and not worry to much about contraceptive, that would be Royce's problem not mine.

It was nine before Thomas got home from work, and I was surprised by the time. He came in with a umbrella and I had gasped and asked him if it was raining. Probably a stupid question but he took it in stride and answered by nodding his head. Telling me how It had begun to rain cats and dogs. I began to worry, what if it was raining on my wedding day? That would definitely not do.

"Don't worry Bella, it won't rain. I checked rechecked with the weather company, they do no predict rain on May 1st," Vera assured me, as we waited for the rain to quit. It was almost ten o'clock when I finally did. I got up to get my pale brown coat, the one Royce gave me and place my matching hat back on. Vera caught my arm as Thomas came back with Henry.

"Are you sure you don't want to call your father? It's rather late out, and dark?" Vera asked.

"No, I don't want to worry or interrupt him. I'll be fine." Thomas and Vera did not look convinced.

"I can walk you home Bella, it's not that far," Thomas suggested. I shook my head as I pulled my wrist length brown gloves on.

"Exactly, It is no that far a walk. I'll be fine, take care you guys," I told then, giving Vera a kiss on the cheek and doing the same for Henry. I smiled and nodded at Thomas and as I turned to leave I caught sight of Thomas looking at Vera with a spark I had never seen from Royce, and it made my heart twist. I famished that thought and as they shared a quick kiss I turned my back and began walking down the street and disappeared around a corner. I walked happily, thinking of my wedding in less then a week. Of the future in store for me, and then my thoughts turned to the weather. I really hoped Vera was right.

I clutched my coat tighter to me, it was cold, very cold for late April. I crossed a street in a light run, my heels clucking against the concrete and I moved around a corner. I was a few streets from my house when I heard them. A cluster of men under a broken streetlamp, laughing too loud. Drunk. I wished I'd called my father to escort me home or taken Thomas' offer, but the way was so short, it seemed silly. And then he called my name.

"Bella!" he yelled, and the others laughed stupidly. I blinked, rapidly, no it couldn't be him? Looking closer I realized it was. I hadn't realized the drunks were so well dressed. It was Royce and some of his friends, sons of other rich men. Each had a beer bottle in hand, I bit my cheek, wondering if I should just walk back to Vera's. True it was a bit of a walk, about four streets over now, and I was only three streets or so away from my home.

"Here's my Bella!" Royce shouted, laughing with them, sounding just as stupid. "You're late. We're cold, you've kept us waiting so long." This made me very uncomfortable. I had never heard him so, ungentlemanly like in my life. I'd never seen him drink before. A toast, now and then, at a party. He'd told me he didn't like champagne. I didn't realized that he preferred something much stronger.

I noticed as I slowly came closer that he had a new friend - the friend of a friend, come up from Atlanta.

"What did I tell you, John," Royce crowed, grabbing my arm and pulling me closer.

"Isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?" The man named John was dark-haired and suntanned. He looked me over like I was a horse he was buying. I flinched back at this, I didn't like that kind of attention, and most men were still gentlemen now days.

"It's hard to tell," he drawled slowly.

"She's all covered up." I gulped, why did that sound like a bad thing coming from him, Royce wouldn't let them hurt me, would he? They laughed, Royce like the rest, and I knew I might night get out of here after all.

Suddenly as if to solidify this point, Royce ripped my jacket from my shoulders - it was a gift from him and he never liked to waste money - popping the brass buttons off. They scattered all over the street.

"Show him what you look like, Bells!" He laughed again and then he tore my hat out of my hair. The pins wrenched my hair from the roots, and I cried out in pain. They seemed to enjoy that - the sound of my pain. I gasped as finally got free, I saw him with my hat in his hands, some hairs were still attached to it, part of me was upset, he might have ruined my perfect hair but I couldn't be bothered with that now. I turned to run, only getting so far before he grabbed me, spinning me against his chest and ripping my jacket completely off and then ripping my dress. I felt tears falling as I tried to twist free only to be hit in the face.

I tried to numb myself as I was thrown to the ground and kicked from each side, and the in the face, blood flew everywhere and I laid their, only half conscious. I cried and tried to scream as I felt them stripping me of my layers of cloths. I jerked upon feeling their dirty hands on my hands, and then I cut off my senses as I felt the first one thrust into me, breaking my virginity and I think I screamed in pain. Pain and anguish was the only thing I could fell at this point. I knew though when each was finished, I could feel their vile seed in my body, and though the thought of me living through this and becoming pregnant entered my mind I knew better. For one thing I had recently finished my period, just yesterday and the other fact remained I would not live through this.

I think Royce was the first, and then he last to go, and then the beating continued. I was hit, kicked and they seemed to centered around my abdomen, like they were making sure if I did survive the chances of them fertilizing an egg was lowered. Then I felt the steel of a blade enter the tender and sore flesh of my abdomen, and I screamed and felt my tears mix with my blood. My eyes were glazed and I gasped for air. I was dying, slowly.

They left me in the street as they finished zipping their pants back up, still laughing as they stumbled away. They thought I was dead. They were teasing Royce that he would have to find a new bride. He laughed and said he'd have to learn some patience first. I tried to move, but could not and I was worried about drawing attention to myself. What if they came back for more?

I waited in the road to die. It was cold, though there was so much pain that I was surprised it bothered me. It started to snow, and I wondered why I wasn't dying. I was impatient for death to come, to end the pain. It was taking so long. I thought I deserved a quick death, why after what they had done was I not allowed a quick death? My thoughts shifted to Rose, Vera, the life Vera had in store for her, and I felt the jealousy that had vanished months ago return. I couldn't have the children or life I wanted if I was dead, this did not make me fight to live though, I had no fight left in. surprisingly my thoughts turned to the Cullens, Edward to be precise.

It was then I head he footsteps and saw he blurry outline of a blond man. At first I thought it was a angel, but the image cleared and I was surprised to see Carlisle. I felt myself become scared but irritated as he began trying to save me. Pressing on my stab wound, he finally sighed and I figured he was giving up. Then he scooped me up, the pain intensified but I did not move before he began to run. I wondered if I had died, the speed was unreal.

I was horrified that the pain didn't stop.

Then I was in a bright room, and it was warm. I was slipping away, and I was grateful as the pain began to dull. But suddenly something sharp was cutting me, my throat, my wrists, my ankles. I screamed in shock, thinking he'd brought me there to hurt me more. He had never seemed the type, but then again I had only seen the members of the family once or twice, Edward thrice. They were never that social and I never liked them anyway. I didn't like that they were more beautiful then me, but I was all to happy to ignore their existence.

The fire started burning through me all to soon, and I didn't care about anything else. I begged him to kill me. Was this hell, were they demons sent to punish me for being so vain? When Esme and Edward returned home, I begged them to kill me, too. They only sighed, saying nothing though I could almost feel the negative emotion coming off one of them. Carlisle sat with me.

He held my hand and said that he was so sorry, promising that it would end. He told me everything, and sometimes I listened. He told me what he was, what I was becoming. I didn't believe him. He apologized each time I screamed. Vampire's were not real, they couldn't be!

It was around this time, this thought that I learned Edward wasn't happy. I remember hearing them discuss me. I stopped screaming sometimes. It did no good to scream I learned, after what Esme had said was he second day. April 26th.

"What were you thinking, Carlisle?" Edward asked. "Isabella Hale?" I didn't like the way he said my name, like there was something wrong with me.

"I couldn't just let her die," Carlisle said quietly. "It was too much - too horrible, too much waste."

"I know," Edward said, and I thought he sounded dismissive. It angered me. I knew he did not like me, but I didn't realize he wished me dead. I heard a strangled sigh in the room, I knew this was Edwards and then a hands ghosted over my cheek. I didn't know who it was, but it was male and I didn't think it was Carlisle's, he was holding my hand. Was Edward touching my cheek? Should I let him, I didn't particularly like being touched at the moment.

"It was too much waste. I couldn't leave her," Carlisle repeated in a whisper.

"Of course you couldn't," Esme agreed. She was motherly, that I could tell, I felt myself warming up to her, even if she did out do me in beauty. I was beginning to think it was my beauty's fault, that maybe it was better off like Vera. The thought served to disgust and horrify me at the same time. I was still a vain girl, no matter what I didn't think that could change, but maybe get better. Maybe I could be like Esme seemed to be, but then if I was turning into a vampire, what was true and what was myth. I had always been told vampires could not reproduce, I hoped that wasn't true but if it was, could I cope with that. I felt my heart clinch, no I couldn't. Not without a bitterness and cold outlook. I would even resent Carlisle, I didn't want to, but I knew myself to well to think I wouldn't.

"People die all the time," Edward reminded him in a hard voice. "Don't you think she's just a little recognizable, though? The Kings will have to put up a huge search - not that anyone suspects the fiend," he growled. I felt odd about knowing he was growling in my defense. It pleased me that they seemed to know that Royce was guilty.

I didn't realize that it was almost over - that I was getting stronger and that was why I was able to concentrate on what they were saying. The pain was beginning to fade from my fingertips.

"What are we going to do with her?" Edward said disgustedly - or that's how it sounded to me, at least. I heard Carlisle sigh. "That's up to her, of course. She may want to go her own way." I'd believed enough of what he'd told me that his words terrified me. I knew that my life was ended, and there was no going back for me. I couldn't stand the thought of being alone. Alone was a word I never gave much thought to, and having it as a possible future terrified me. What seemed like hours upon hours latter the pain finally ended and they explained to me again what I was. This time I believed. I felt the thirst, my hard skin; I saw my brilliant red eyes. Esme was looking at me with a mix of pity, excitement and sadness. I was so overwhelmed, I was dead, yet I was not.

It was after she let me dress in one of her dresses, a size or two to small for me in length at least that she led me to a mirror. Shallow as I was, I felt better when I saw my reflection in the mirror the first time. Despite the eyes, I was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I turned as I heard Edward chuckle behind me. I glared, and crossed my arms as I turned to him.

"What is your problem! You've been rude to me since Carlisle brought me here!" I almost yelled. He stopped and walked froward, a glare on his face and I gasped internally and stepped back some. I wasn't comfortable with him so close to me. He seemed to realize this and ran a hand through his hair, the glare off his face. He looked at me in slight shock then, narrowing his eyes and stepping forward. He grabbed my arm and I gasped, trying to twist out of his tight hold, and knocking the full length mirror behind me over. It shattered and he continued to glare into my eyes as if searching for something.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, his tone hard. I felt my eyes water up and I tried to pull back. I finally thrust my other arm out and hit him in the chest, to my surprise he flew back into the wall, leaving a large hole. Esme and Carlisle ran in then and Esme rushed to me. I figured I looked odd, frozen in place, a look of terror on my face.

"Isabella, what is wrong?" she asked me. I looked at her and then swallowed.

"I..I don't know. He grabbed me and I reacted. He...can you take me hunting or something. I don't want to be here with him," I whispered. She gasped but nodded, sparring a shocked and disapproving look to Edward as she led me out.

**A/N: So here we are. Someone mentioned him being able to read her mind, well that is temporary. Bella's life has been greatly different to the book Bella. So her gift never activated in her human life. Bella is still a shield, but she also has a second gift, or maybe it could be called a trait. I know it seems odd for a vampire to have more then one gift, but I seem to remember a vampire in the book who could control the elements. I know technically that is one gift but that is four different elements so why can't a vampire have more then one gift. It would be rare but possible. Bella's second gift is how Rosalie comes about and whoever can guess gets a cookie, a Halloween cookie. Or one with Edward face on it. Whatever. **

**If anyone has any questions please ask. **

**Ciao,**

**Lily**


	5. Chapter 5: Edward

**A Rose by another Name**

**Chapter 4: Edward**

**BPOV:**

**April 27th 1934:**

Esme took me hunting after the incident with Edward. It was tense at first but after we had hunted some elk together we found a small pond deep in the woods and sat on logs, watching the sun rise. We sparkled a bit as the sun came through the trees but after almost twenty minutes of soaking it in, and coming to terms with the fact I now sparkled in the sunlight the clouds came and we were back to normal. I sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"How are you holding up dear?" Esme asked, looking at me. I looked back at her and shrugged. How could I possibly answer that, I was a vampire! A bloodsucking creature who couldn't have the one thing I wanted. I hated this, I couldn't blame Carlisle completely, if Royce – sneered his name internally – had not killed me, I would still be alive today. I would be preparing for what would be the best days of my life, but then again. If he had never shown me his true colors what would have become of me years down the road after marrying him?

"I'm okay, I've been better. I just can't understand...what went wrong?" I said, my voice breaking and sobs trying to tear through my chest. My red eyes teared up, with venom I presumed, but they stung but nothing would fall. Esme sighed, scooting closer and pulling me into a hug. She rubbed my back as I laid my head on her shoulder and sobbed, wishing more then anything tears could fall. I thought back to when Edward had grabbed my arm, I would never admit it, but he had scared me more then Royce. Maybe it was because I knew Edward was a vampire, like myself with strength – even with my newborn strength which would not last forever, or so Carlisle said – and speed. Maybe it had more to do with the look and closeness, or maybe it was because of my rape.

I knew it was probably a mix of all those things. He had invaded my space, I had never known a rape victim but I didn't think something like that went away a few days latter. I didn't think many liked male contact. I hadn't reacted like that though until his touched me, I snorted, great now I was going to seem week when ever Carlisle or Edward came to close or went to touch me. I didn't know how I was going to get over this, but I had to some how. Esme squeezed my shoulders in a motherly way I remembered my mother doing when gran died six years ago. It had been a hard time for our family, Rosalie Carmichael was a tough woman, and to die at only eighty-eight had shocked us.

"Do you want to talk about it. I can tell you anything you want to know," she said, soothingly. I straightened up and slipped off my heels before moving my foot to dip into the crystal water. I moved the marble toes through the cold water – though to me it was warm – and licked my lips before speaking.

"How were you changed?" I asked. Esme smiled, turning her face to the sky as she leaned back before looking at me in understanding.

" It was thirteen years ago, I'm quite a bit younger then Carlisle, and though I am younger in vampire years then Edward, I was born some time before him, about six years." I looked at her in surprise, I had thought she would be older then that. I wondered how old Edward was then? It couldn't have been that old, because Esme had said she was turned thirteen years ago, that was nineteen...twenty-one!

"Anyways, I was twenty-six years old and had recently run away form my husband..." she spat the word, like a curse and I wondered why "...Charles Evenson was a man six years my senior. He was my parents pick, they feared I was on my way into spinster hood. I simply wanted to fall in love, they didn't care as long as I had children soon and was upholding their public reputation." I felt my eyes soften into sadness at her words. In a way I could relate. I had not been forced to be courted to Royce but looking back I knew I would not have naturally went for his type. I simply wanted to start my life with someone who could provide a material life and many children.

"I was pregnant with my first and only child. Charles was abusive, he drank...a lot," Esme continued and she looked down, folding her hands in her lap. I gasped, so she had been a mother before she was turned. I found myself jumping to conclusions, had she died in birth? Had her husband killed her? Esme smiled sadly at me and continued.

"When I found out I was pregnant and just flew to get out of his life, to protect my baby. I went to Wisconsin, where I grew up. I parents had died a year after my wedding to Charles. To my surprise I found Carlisle was there, as my doctor." I wondered what she meant by this, did she know Carlisle before?

"He took care of me, we had met once before when I was sixteen. I had a big crush on him then, after he helped me with my broken leg he disappeared. I never saw him until then. I gave birth on May 9th 1921 but he had some problems..." she sobbed a bit, shaking her head, and I kept my tongue silent. I knew this did not have a happy ending, but then, who of us did? "...he died on April 12th of heart defects. He just wasn't able to live, I found him dead in his crib. I was so broken, he was the only thing I had in life. What I lived for," she broke off into fierce sobs and I put my arms around her, running a hand through her caramel hair. I didn't understand how I could have hated this women before, she was so motherly, so kind. She was everything I always wished my mother was. Someone who did not care for my beauty, she saw me.

"The next day I stood on a cliff, which was ironically only a dirt road away from my childhood home. I stood there that day, without a living child, and I said goodbye to the life I could have had and the one I did have for all but three days. I jumped, intending to join my baby boy." I had venom in my eyes now as she told me the rest and I tried to compose myself. I felt so bad for Esme, to loose a son like that, I wouldn't have survived it. That was one of my worst fears when I was human, the lost of a baby, weather born or while I was pregnant. My mother had three miscarriages in her life, my grandmother had five before having any children. No one understood why the females in my mothers family seemed to have so many miscarriages. My aunt Cecily had five children, but she seemed to not be cursed my gran and my mother had been. I hoped Rose grew up without the curse as well, I didn't know how anyone could handle such tragedy.

"What happened? I mean obviously your here," I asked. Esme smiled, and chuckled, a bit more happily then she was before.

"Carlisle. They wheeled me into the hospital and declared me dead. My heart was still beating, barely but Carlisle heard and came to me. He bit me, and three days latter I woke as this. I never regretted it, I love Carlisle," she explained. I smiled, wondering if I would ever get that kind of love.

"I'm sorry, for your son. I can't I understand, but I've always wanted children. It was the main reason that I wanted to marry Royce. I wanted to start my own family, as shallow and vain as that sounds." Esme smiled sadly at me, then a alarmed look entered her eyes.

"Isabella...you do realize we, as vampires we can't have children," she said. I closed my eyes tight, fighting sobs. I knew this, but to hear it from her mouth, it made it so much more real. I leaned forward, clutching my abdomen where my children would have grown and fought back a scream, but a faint growl/snarl escaped. Esme ran a hand through my hair and tried to sooth me, pulling me into her side. I slowly controlled my hysterics and sighed, breathing in her scent.

"I'm sorry Isabella, I know how this much feel. I'm so sorry," she whispered. I nodded and smiled tightly at her.

"It's...well I won't say it is alright, but I don't blame any of you." She smiled sadly and hugged me.

"Do you mind if I ask about...what happened to you?" she asked, though I knew she had a vague idea of what had taken place. I pursed my lip and turned my head to stare at the water.

"I lived in a different world than you did, Esme. My human world was a much simpler place. I was beautiful. My life was perfect." Esme looked at me in slight shock, not expecting me to speak in a such a blaze and shallow way. I smiled, amused, she obviously held some kind of naive notion that I wasn't everything rumors said and what I appeared to be.

"My parents are thoroughly middle class. My father has a stable job in a bank, something I realize now that he was smug about - he saw his prosperity as a reward for talent and hard work, rather than acknowledging the luck involved. I took it all for granted then; in my home, it was as if the Great Depression was only a troublesome rumor. Of course I saw the poor people, the ones who weren't as lucky. My father left me with the impression that they'd brought their troubles on themselves."

"But that's not right! They can't help if they are poor!" Esme said, outraged. I smiled, seeing her kindness even for people she did not know anything about. I nodded my head, I realized that now.

"I know that now, but then, I was no better. I only cared for myself. I mean I am not exactly caring like you, but I acknowledge that it is not their fault," I explained and I noticed her nodding in acceptance. I looked back to the water and thought of how to continue.

"It was my mother's job to keep our house - and myself and my two younger brothers and sister - in spotless order. It was clear that I was both her first priority and her favorite. I didn't fully understand at the time, but I was always vaguely aware that my parents aren't satisfied with what they have, even if it was so much more than most. They wanted more. They are social aspirations - social climbers, I suppose you could call them. My beauty was like a gift to them. They saw so much more potential in it than I did." I could tell Esme could hardly believe a word she was hearing, this poor girl.

"They weren't satisfied, but I was. I was thrilled to be me, to be Isabella Hale. Pleased that men's eyes watched me everywhere I went, from the year I turned twelve. Delighted that my girlfriends sighed with envy when they touched my hair. Happy that my mother was proud of me and that my father liked to buy me pretty dresses."

"I knew what I wanted out of life, and there didn't seem to be any way that I wouldn't get exactly what I wanted. I wanted to be loved, to be adored. I wanted to have a huge, flowery wedding, where everyone in town would watch me walk down the aisle on my father's arm and think I was the most beautiful thing they'd ever seen. Admiration was like air to me, Esme. I was silly and shallow, but I was content." I smiled, amused at my own evaluation. Esme was listening with rapt attention, her eyes wide.

"My parents' influence had been such that I also wanted the material things of life. I wanted a big house with elegant furnishings that someone else would clean and a modern kitchen that someone else would cook in. As I said, shallow. Young and very shallow. And I didn't see any reason why I wouldn't get these things." I shook my head.

"There were a few things I wanted that were more meaningful. One thing in particular. My very closest friend was a girl named Vera. She married young, just seventeen. She married a man my parents would never have considered for me - a carpenter. A year later she had a son, a beautiful little boy with dimples and curly black hair. It was the first time I'd ever felt truly jealous of anyone else in my entire life." I looked at her with unfathomable eyes. The sadness was pouring off of her emotions, and face.

"I was young, but I was ready for it all. I yearned for my own little baby. I wanted my own house and a husband who would kiss me when he got home from work - just like Vera. Only I had a very different kind of house in mind. . . ." I trailed off, thinking with a hard expression of what I had once wanted.

I sighed, and when I spoke again my voice was different, the wistfulness gone.

"As I am sure you know, In Rochester, there was one royal family - the Kings, ironically enough. Royce King owned the bank my father works at, and nearly every other really profitable business in town. That's how his son, Royce King the Second" - my mouth twisted around the name, it came out through my teeth - "saw me the first time. He was going to take over at the bank, and so he began overseeing the different positions. Two days later, my mother conveniently forgot to send my father's lunch to work with him. I remember being confused when she insisted that I wear my white organza and roll my hair up just to run over to the bank." I laughed without humor. And there was no humor in the surrounding area either.

"I didn't notice Royce watching me particularly. Everyone watched me. But that night the first of the roses came. Every night of our courtship, he sent a bouquet of roses to me. My room was always overflowing with them. It got to the point that I would smell like roses when I left the house. Royce was handsome, too. He had lighter hair than I did, and pale blue eyes. He said my eyes were like violets, and then those started showing up alongside the roses." I plucked a weed from beside, me trying to distract my emotions from my words.

"My parents approved - that's putting it mildly. This was everything they'd dreamed of. And Royce seemed to be everything I'd dreamed of. The fairy tale prince, come to make me a princess. Everything I wanted, yet it was still no more than I expected. We were engaged before I'd known him for two months. We didn't spend a great deal of time alone with each other. Royce told me he had many responsibilities at work, and, when we were together, he liked people to look at us, to see me on his arm. I liked that, too. There were lots of parties, dancing, and pretty dresses. When you were a King, every door was open for you, every red carpet rolled out to greet you." I gritted my teeth, I hated him so much. I wished I could just get my hands on him to show him how much I hated him.

"It wasn't a long engagement. Plans went ahead for the most lavish wedding. It was going to be everything I'd ever wanted. I was completely happy. When I called at Vera's, I no longer felt jealous. I pictured my fair-haired children playing on the huge lawns of the Kings' estate, and I pitied her." Oh how wrong I had been, I should be the one she pitied. I wondered how Vera, how my family had taken my disappearance, my dearth. I thought of the news Vera had gotten not a month ago, her new pregnancy and I felt my heart rip and jealous consume but I pushed it back. I envied her even more now, she was human she could have everything I never could.

"I was at Vera's that night," I whispered. My face was smooth as marble, and as hard I was sure it was simply beautiful in the faint sunlight.

"Her little Henry really was adorable, all smiles and dimples - he was just sitting up on his own. Vera walked me to the door as I was leaving, her baby in her arms and her husband at her side, his arm around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek when he thought I wasn't looking. That bothered me. When Royce kissed me, it wasn't quite the same - not so sweet somehow. . . . I shoved that thought aside. Royce was my prince. Someday, I would be queen."

"It was dark in the streets, the lamps already on. I hadn't realized how late it was." I continued to whisper almost inaudibly. "It was cold, too. Very cold for late April. The wedding was only a week away, and I was worrying about the weather as I hurried home - I can remember that clearly. I remember every detail about that night. I clung to it so hard . . . in the beginning. I thought of nothing else. And so I remember this, when so many pleasant memories have faded away completely. . . ."

I sighed, and began whispering again. Esme could tell this was not going to end well, just as she had suspected since Carlisle brought her into the house bloody and nude. "Yes, I was worrying about the weather. . . . I didn't want to have to move the wedding indoors. I was a few streets from my house when I heard them. A cluster of men under a broken streetlamp, laughing too loud. Drunk. I wished I'd called my father to escort me home, but the way was so short, it seemed silly. And then he called my name.

"'Bella!' he yelled, and the others laughed stupidly.

I hadn't realized the drunks were so well dressed. It was Royce and some of his friends, sons of other rich men.

"'Here's my Bells!' Royce shouted, laughing with them, sounding just as stupid. 'You're late. We're cold, you've kept us waiting so long.'" I broke off there, running a hand through my hair as I sniffled, not really needing to. Like breathing it was habit.

"I'd never seen him drink before. A toast, now and then, at a party. He'd told me he didn't like champagne. I hadn't realized that he preferred something much stronger. He had a new friend - the friend of a friend, come up from Atlanta.

"'What did I tell you, John,' Royce crowed, grabbing my arm and pulling me closer. 'Isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?' The man named John was dark-haired and suntanned. He looked me over like I was a horse he was buying.

"'It's hard to tell,' he drawled slowly. 'She's all covered up.' They laughed, Royce like the rest. Suddenly, Royce ripped my jacket from my shoulders - it was a gift from him - popping the brass buttons off. They scattered all over the street.

"'Show him what you look like, Bella!' He laughed again and then he tore my hat out of my hair. The pins wrenched my hair from the roots, and I cried out in pain. They seemed to enjoy that - the sound of my pain. . . ."

I looked at Esme suddenly, as if I'd forgotten she was there. Her face looked even paler and shocked if that was even possible, she seemed to be shaking.

"I won't make you listen to the rest," I said quietly.

"They left me in the street, still laughing as they stumbled away. They thought I was dead. They were teasing Royce that he would have to find a new bride. He laughed and said he'd have to learn some patience first. I waited in the road to die. It was cold, though there was so much pain that I was surprised it bothered me. It started to snow, and I wondered why I wasn't dying. I was impatient for death to come, to end the pain. It was taking so long. . ." I wrung my hands together and I fought back the memories and sobs threatening my body. I would not be weak!

"Carlisle found me then. He'd smelled the blood, and come to investigate. I remember being vaguely irritated as he worked over me, trying to save my life. I'd never liked you, him or Edward. It had upset me that you were all more beautiful than I was, especially that the men were. But you didn't mingle in society, so I'd only seen you once or twice. I thought I'd died when he pulled me from the ground and ran with me - because of the speed - it felt like I was flying. I remembered being horrified that the pain didn't stop. . . ." I broke off, looked to her and shrugged.

"You know what happens from there. I woke up and life is now different," I looked from her to the sky, the sun was beginning to ease down. It must be late afternoon. I thought of what I told her, yes life was different. So very different and I wondered where it would go.

I snapped my head around as I heard a branch snap and I looked to Esme before rolling my eyes. So he had been there the whole time. I wondered just when he had appeared.

"You can come out now Edward, I know you there." As if summoned the bronze Adonis walked out of the thick trees and into the small clearing like area, the bit of light still filtering through from what little sun was left hitting him in the face. I caught my breath but I didn't let him know this, but then I figured he probably already knew. He was a mind reader after all.

**~ 0 ~**

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm happy everyone likes the story. I was worried because it didn't seem to be so popular, so few reviews then what I am used to if the story will be a hit. But I am happy with what I received. Someone asked about Emmett and Bella, well the pairing is canon, Bella will be with Edward, and Emmett will be with Rosalie. Someone guessed her second gift right, she does have the power of fertility. She can choose to have children, but it is not what you could call a active power, so she doesn't know that she can have children unlike others. Eventually her power will expand to allow her to bestow the gift onto other female vampires of her choosing. Even humans who are not able to have children, of course that would expose them so she won't be doing that. I always felt if Rosalie had a power, it would be this, and it had other reasons other then just giving Bella babies. Think people, it had to do with Rosalie...THINK! Do it for the COOKIE'S! **

**Anyways this was some Esme/Bella bonding time. Mother-daughter bonding, you could say and then Edward crashes the party. Next chapter will be from his point of view starting when Bella threw him into the wall. Ah..good times...good times. Oh and some may realize this happens a year after Rosalie was originally turned because in 1933 Rosalie was already 18, she recently turned that making her birthday between January and April. But Bella's birthday isn't until September so I made the year 1934 instead of 33', this way she was already 18, turning 19 in September. I hope that made since. **


	6. Chapter 6: A silent Mind

**A Rose by another Name**

**Chapter 5: A silent mind.**

**EdPov:**

I probably shouldn't have grabbed her. No, I know I shouldn't have but she surprised me. I had been able to hear her mind until the moment she saw me, but even before that it was fuzzy. From the last day of her transformation her thoughts had begun to get fuzzy. I had stayed close to her as she changed, I felt horrified when Carlisle brought her home. I was even more horrified to hear her thoughts and know her fiance had done this to her, had raped her. The thought alone made me want to kill the bastard, to break something. I slowly got up from my position on the floor, dusting pieces of the wall off me.

"Edward, what the hell were you thinking!" Carlisle yelled as he helped me, even though I technically didn't need it. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose and shook my head.

"I wasn't thinking," I told him. He made a bitter sound, almost a darkish laugh before shaking his head.

"Son the girl was just raped! Of course she doesn't or won't like to be touched at the moment," he said, sighing. I winced as he mentioned her rape and I bit my lip. I had really messed up this one.

_'I hope I was right, maybe it wasn't right of me to change her. He doesn't seem to like her as a mate but maybe...' _I looked at him and my eyes widened.

"You changed her to be my mate!" I roared. How dare he, Isabella could have been in heaven right now. He had turned her on some whim and now she was damned to hell because of his silly theory.

_'But isn't he right, you do like her.' _his inner voice taunted and he squished it. He did not like Isabella Hale, she was a vain, shallow bitch.

"Edward, I was only concerned. You do love beautiful things," he tried to defend. I shook my head.

"That's ridicules! I can't stand her, much less mate with her!" he told Carlisle who's eyes widened.

_'That's not possible, I know what I saw in his eyes that day. It was similar to what I saw when I first saw Esme...'_ I pulled out of his thoughts, I wouldn't listen to this anymore.

"I'm going out to hunt," I told him and and ran down the stairs without waiting and out the door. I felt bad for what I had told Carlisle, I knew he meant well but he shouldn't have changed her if his only thoughts were to give me a mate. Didn't she or we get a choice? Then the fact I could no longer read her mind pissed me off, why couldn't hear her? I could before, but then again before she wasn't a vampire, she was beautiful human. I scuffed, beautiful. She was beautiful alright, the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen but on the inside she was ugly.

_'how do you know this? You can't read her mind anymore, she could be beautiful there as well.'_ I snarled at my inner voice, even my subconscious was against me today. I didn't understand why, it seemed every time we were in a room together we pissed each other off. I slowed down as I realized I could hear Esme's thoughts and hear Bella's voice. It was beautiful like smooth honey music. She was telling Esme how she was turned. I decided to get closer to listen.

I looked into Esme's mind and felt some pity and guilt as I saw how Bella had reacted to Esme telling her she couldn't have children as a vampire. It seemed I was sort of right before, she had only wanted to marry Royce so she could have children. As she told her story I began feeling angry, how dare that scum hurt her. I didn't like her personally but it didn't mean she deserved what she got. I took a step forward and hissed as a branch snapped. I heard the wind shift as someone's head snapped up and around.

"You can come out now Edward, I know you there." Her voice wasn't accusing, but it wasn't exactly polite either. I rolled my eyes, did the expect the Aphrodite incarnation to be polite? I shook my head at the though, better not let Isabella hear me call her that or she'd be even more of a pain. Slowly I came out, Esme watched me with a bit of disappointment.

'_He better not have followed us, I know I taught that boy manners. I know his mother did as well.'_ I winced at Esme's thoughts and looked as Isabella stood up. I never noticed she had on a blue dress of Esme's. It was bit to little on her so it clung to her curves which I had already noticed before. They had become even more pronounced with her transformation. Her face was inhumanly beautiful just like all of ours but I don't think I have ever seen a more beautiful vampire. I snuffed those thoughts out at the root and nodded at the blond.

"I wish to apologize for my behavior at the house. I did not mean to hurt you," I said. She glared slightly but nodded. Even with ruby red eyes she was beautiful. I gritted my teeth, if I didn't stop calling her beautiful I would begin to think Carlisle was right. But that couldn't be, we detested each other. Didn't we?

"You didn't hurt me. I was fine, I would rather not be touched though," she said, and I saw a flash of pain in her eyes. I hoped over time she'd get better, and that karma would come and bite Royce King in the ass. The man was vile, he didn't deserve to live. I was tempted to kill him myself, but the thought of Carlisle's disappointment the thought of having red eyes once again disgusted me.

"Of course, would you like me to take you hunting?" I asked. She looked at Esme and then back to me. Flipping her hair over her shoulder she nodded and I held out my hand. She glared at it, huffed and took off running. Esme gave me a pity look.

"She'll come around dear, she just having a hard time," she said. I rolled my eyes, why were those two so sure I liked Isabella as more then a sister? A annoying, vain, self centered, shallow sister. I took off running after her as I cleared my thoughts. I tried desperately to read her mind again as I ran beside her. Nothing, zilch, nada. Isabella looked at me and then stopped, we stood in the middle of the words together. The sun was going away and she was simply looking at me.

"Can you read my mind?" she asked. She seemed a bit peeved, I assume she thought I could and did not like it. I smirked, I could play along like I could but that would be found out pretty fast if I couldn't guess what she was thinking. Sighing and I shook my head.

"I could when you were human, I can't now. Carlisle thinks it is your power," I told her. She looked up at me shocked and I found myself missing those violet/blue eyes. They were unique, but I couldn't really understand why I suddenly missed a pair of eyes I'd only seen thrice. This was the most civilized conversation we'd had.

"My power?" she asked.

"Yes, something we brought over with us from our human lives. At first we all assumed it was your beauty..." I stopped there and saw her smile fondly. I rolled my eyes at this, still as vain as ever. "...but then I couldn't read your mind. He thinks you might be some form of shield. Your mind is protected from mental attacks," I finished. She nodded and wrinkled her brow. I wondered desperately what she was thinking about. Then I smelt it, a human. Looking at Isabella I saw her tensed and her red eyes were pitch black. She was crouching and about to run. She got a few yards away when I pounced, taking her to the ground. She screamed and flipped me off before standing back up. She took one step towards the humans direction and her eye widened and she stopped. The wind had shifted some and a sent of a deer rolled by. I watched in amazement as she changed course and took off for the deer. I stood slowly and followed her.

I arrived as she pounced gracefully onto the doe and snapped its neck before sinking her teeth into its neck. I watched in fascination as she fed. She was even more beautiful then before and that repulsed me. What kind of person got off on seeing a woman drink blood and kill something? I had never felt this way before and it confused me. So much I pushed it down. I didn't have feelings for this vain girl, how could I? We were complete opposites. The girl had no heart!

"Why are watching me? Stop," she demanded, snapping me out of my daze. She had her arms crossed and her eyes were hard, for some reason I figured this would be the usual stance she'd take for the rest of eternity. Sighing I shook my head and we took for more game. I had no wish to start a fight with the newborn.

This was going to be a long eternity if she was staying in the family. A silent mind.

**~ 0 ~**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. From Edwards Pov as promised, back to Bella's next chapter. Also though it may not seem it this is a Edward/Bella Paring. I just don't see them jumping into bed together as soon as she is turned. it is not an instant love story, it is going to take time. **


	7. Chapter 7: Harder to Breathe

**A Rose by Another Name.**

**Chapter 6: Harder to Breathe.**

**BPOV:**

My life as I once knew it was over. A week went by after I woke up three days after my life officially ended. I refused to show weakness on the outside though. The night I cried - or dry sobbed as I learned vampires could not only not reproduce but they were unable to cry as well - in Esme's arms in the woods was the last breakdown I had and ever planed to have. At least on the outside. No, the only thing on my mind besides looking over everything I had done in my life and where I had gone wrong was revenge. The newspapers were on fire with my disappearance. They found blood where Royce and his friends has destroyed my life and after a few days and no body only my hate to be found I was declared dead and my funeral was planed for the Monday of next week.

That was three days from now. I was never more happy for the small fact Edward could not read my mind, I was sure he'd try and stop me from getting my revenge.

Didn't I deserve my revenge though? After everything fate had put me through, the unhappy ending it had given me? I think I was in the right, Royce should not be allowed to live if I could not. For that matter neither should his friends and anyone who stood in my way.

I of course wanted no part of them in me, so I would have to be careful. A slow death, but to make sure not to spill their blood. I smirked to myself as I sat in the room Esme had gifted me. They had been kind to me, kinder then I probably deserved but I would not be impolite when they wanted me to stay with them.

Well, everyone but Edward it seemed. I was a bit upset that my wayward feelings for the bronze god did not die with my humanity and more then a little angry that he seemed to think an eternity with me was disgusting.

I had heard Carlisle talking to Esme about them thinking us mates and I admit at first I was confused and appalled. Me? Mate with that arrogant man? I would rather die, again. But my feelings got the better of me and I had to admit even if to myself a part of me found him charming. I was scared though, I had found Royce charming as well.

Shaking my head I flipped my blonde curls behind my shoulder and glared at the sun that shown in the front yard. I hated this life, I could not go and enjoy the sun like I wished. It did not heat me like it once had now and I sparkled. What kind of respecting vampire or person for that matter sparkled? I had loved the sun when I was human, it was one of my more clear memories.

I hated not remembering so much of my human life. The clearest I had was the night I was raped, it was ironic, almost poetic in a sick and twisted way. I remembered my demise the most when so many good memories were fading so fast. I held fast to those I could and wrote I felt leaving me down but I also knew it was already written somewhere, in my old home in my many journals.

I wanted them back, I wanted my human life back but I knew I could not have it but maybe I could still retain some of my human life by stealing back what is mine?

"What are you thinking about?" a familiar voice asked from the doorway of my room and I turned slightly annoyed. Didn't he know how to knock?

I rolled my eyes and turned around crossing my legs as I sat on the rather large windowsill, or I guess you could call it a window bed since it was big enough for a fairly petite woman to sleep on. Edward had the usual mask of annoyance and curiosity on his face and I glared at him slightly and tilted my head up as I answered.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I said and almost laughed at his anger which leaked through his usual facade of the perfect gentlemen. He was polite and a gentlemen but then I was under no illusions that this man was perfect. Pigs would fly first.

"Why do you have to be so insufferable?" he asked and I huffed and crossed my arms.

_'Why do you have to be so arrogant and rude?' _I thought as I glared at him and his eyes widened.

"Did you just..." Edward trailed off and I raised an eyebrow.

"Did I what?" I asked annoyed at his half questions and I smiled slightly as I caught my reflection in the mirror in the corner. I really was the most beautiful girl in the world now. I felt good about that but another part of me would give every ounce of beauty just to have what I used to. To have what Vera had.

"You really are not as heartless as you seem are you?" Edward asked and I looked at him in shock.

"What?" I asked. "What do you mean. Can you hear my thoughts?" He blinked once and shook his head.

"I can't anymore," he said. "A minute ago I could. You were thinking about me being arrogant and rude and when you caught your reflection you thought of yourself and giving everything to have what someone named Vera had." I glared at him.

"I..don't know what you mean," I told him. "I don't have to sit here and let you psychoanalyze me." I stood and stormed past him, or I would have if he had not caught my elbow. I looked at him and glared. I had let out a small gasp when his hand grabbed me, but it didn't feel unpleasant. I had come a long way since I awoke and knew the difference between Royce and Edward and Carlisle and I slowly began to trust them.

I still did not like being touched but I knew I was no longer helpless and Edward had no intention of hurting me. No the gasp mostly came from the shock that went through me, a very pleasant one that ended at my heart. I wondered if he felt it too?

"I'm not psychoanalyzing you Isabella," he told me his voice firm but not as rude as it had been. "I was just surprised I heard you at all. It appears Carlisle was right, you can chose to let me into your head if you want and I assume other mental powers as well." I sighed and nodded before looking from my elbow to to him, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you going to give me back my elbow Cullen?" I asked almost teasingly. It was the first real civil word we'd said to each other and he smirked but not in a malicious way and let me go.

"Of course Hale," he replied and I was momentarily caught in his eyes before glaring and walking out and down the stairs into the living room where Esme and Carlisle were.

"Carlisle, Esme may I talk to you?" I asked and they looked at me and smiled, nodding.

"Is something wrong Isabella?" Carlisle asked and I shook my head, smiling a bit to ease his concern. I was not without a heart of course, I was coming to see these two as family. Even as a little girl I remember getting attached to things easily and once you wormed your way into my heart I would never let you go. Royce had never gotten that far, but I had once thought given time he would. In my mind if he wanted to be in my heart he had to prove his worth and give me what I wanted mostly. A shallow way to go about things I realize now.

"No everything is fine," I replied. "I want to talk about my things. I mean my things in my home, former home." I was having trouble finding words for this and Carlisle and Esme both looked at me with wide eyes. Edward came in then with a look of understanding and outrage on his face.

"You want to rob yourself?" he asked with distaste and I crossed my arms and glared at him. He seemed oddly amused by this action and I scuffed.

"I wouldn't be robbing myself. I'd just be taking a few choice items. Momentous of my old life," I spat back. "I'm sure you have your own momentous as well."

"That's different Isabella," Edward said almost as if scolding a child. I rolled my eyes, he was only fourteen years older them me! Okay so technically I guess that could be considered a child to im but I was far from a child. I was a eighteen year old woman, and I'd always be eighteen unfortunately. "I was the only one left alive in my family."

"Like that makes it alright," I said, angry. Who were they to deny me my personal items. They were mine dammit! Edward winced and I stiffened, I must have lowered my shield on accident. I bit the inside of my lip slightly, fully aware if I bit to hard I'd rip my own lip off. I had accidentally bitten to hard the first day and had no wish to blemish my own features with scares. Thankfully only being bitten by another vampire leaves a scar or having a limb ripped off of course.

Edward rolled his eyes and I snarled. I really had to get a hang of this shield. I didn't want him reading my mind, who knows what he'd find out. If he ruined my revenge then I'd have to tare him apart and put him back together again just to tare him apart again.

"Edward don't be rude," Esme said. "Isabella has a point." Edward looked at her in shock.

"But it could put us in danger!" he exclaimed and I glared at him.

"I don't plan to take everything Edward," I told him. "I just want some special things. My journals, and a couple other odds and ends." Carlisle nodded from where he sat with Esme.

"That sounds reasonable." He looked to Edward and then me. "Edward can go over and get them tonight if you want." I stared at him in shock, my eyes widening.

"What!" Edward and I both yelled in unison. Carlisle and Esme tried to smother smiles of amusement but we both caught them I was sure.

"I don't want him in my room!" I yelled and Edward chuckled bitterly.

"It's not technically your room anymore Princess," he said and I glared at him and hissed.

"Don't. Call. Me. Princess!" I snarled one word at a time.

"Edward don't antagonize Bella," Carlisle said and I smiled.

"Thank you Carlisle," I said smugly. "Anyways I think I should be allowed to go myself. He'll never be able to find everything anyways."

"I don't know Isabella, you are still a newborn," Carlisle said and I sighed.

"I understand," I replied. "But I was able to run away from human blood after only being awake an hour or two. I'll be fine." Carlisle looked at Esme as if getting a second opinion and the motherly woman nodded and Carlisle turned back to me.

"Alright Isabella, you win," he said and Edward rolled his eyes when he thought I wasn't looked and I scuffed mentally. "But only if you take Edward with you. Just to be on the safe side."

I looked at him in shock and turned to Edward who did not seem to impressed either and sighed.

"Fine," I said and turned looked at Edward I nodded. "Let's go Edward."

As we left I noticed he seemed to walk closer to me then was probably necessary or appropriate but I didn't say anything. Even if as he stalked behind me as we left I felt it was harder to breathe.

The Run towards my house was fast and I did not breathe the entire time. Edward kept close to me as if at any moment I'd snap and slaughter the town. As we arrived and stood in front of the house I looked at the tall tree in the front, directly in front of my bedroom window and smiled sadly.

"My window is always unlocked," I suddenly said. "We can get in through there."

"Look Isabella I'm sorry for being rude and crass to you," he began and I turned to look at him. "I was caught by surprise when Carlisle brought you home. I can't say I am happy about all of this, but I will try to be more civil." I looked into his eyes and blinked. I was shocked and felt the same spark of whatever it was go through me, this time just by gazing into his eyes.

"I'll be civil if you do," I told him, unable to think of any other words to speak. "Lets go before someone sees me." He nodded and we both jumped up into the tree and I gracefully leaned forward some and lifted the cracked window and swung by body inside, landing on the balls of my feet without a sound. I had great control for a newborn, everyone had been shocked at this and that control allowed me to not break as many things in the beginning opposed to Edward and Esme - or so Carlisle said.

Edward followed soon after and looked around as I went straight to my bed and knelled down beside it.

"Nice room, very..." he trailed off before smiling. "Tenacious." I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"I'm glad you like it," I told him sarcastically and then chuckled. "Ironically your the only boy whose ever been in here." Edward looked at me shocked.

"Really?" he asked. "Not even Royce?" I stopped what I was doing, placing a large lock box on my bed and stood glaring at him.

"Believe it or not Edward, I was a virgin before Royce," I spat Royce's name like it was a curse, beneath me, and he flinched back. He clinched his fist and I could feel his anger but I was almost positive that it was not directed at me.

"I am sorry, that was callous," he said his head down in shame. "I wasn't thinking."

"Your right, you weren't thinking." I sighed and shook my head. "Let's just get this done. I don't like being here."

Edward nodded and I opened the box slowly after lifting my lamp and taking the key off the bottom which was tapped on and Edward seemed to find it amusing and chuckled. I didn't say anything as I opened it and took out a floral medium size jewelry box and sat it down. I took out two rings. One was a diamond ring which was my grandmothers engagement ring and the other was one of my mother prized rings which she gave me when I turned fifteen.

It was a ruby ring - though the gem looked more hot pink then ruby - and rather large and two lockets. One was older looking, and my grandmothers most prized possession - she was buried in her wedding rings - and the other was a locket my father gave me when I turned fifteen. Fifteen was an important age in my home.

"No one will notice those missing?" he asked and I shook my head.

"She might notice my grandmothers ring is gone, but she'll just think I was wearing it when I went missing. My parents are not very perceptive though when it comes to my things." Edward nodded and I stood and after placing the lock-box back and placing the jowls in the smallish jewelry box I walked over to the closet and opened it. Edward followed me with my eyes as I knelled and moved a small rug out of the closet and moved my hands over the floorboards before smirking and lifting one in the middle gently and moving it aside.

"My mother would have a heart attack if she saw this. To her this would be the blackest of blasphemy's," I said and then shrugged. "Right next to sex before marriage and marriage before your twenty-three. She was practically a spinster before she agreed to marry my father. My grandparents practically fell to their knees in relief the day she announced she was marrying my father."

"You have a pretty clear remembrance of your human life," Edward said as I lifted three leather bound journals the size of my hand from wrist to finger tips and a little wider out and put them beside me before grabbing one more journal which was the most recent and larger. It was the practically the size of both my hands put together and had a fleur-de-lis symbol on the cover. I chuckled.

"I guess I do for now, but I don't remember of a lot of things," I told him. "I don't remember my birthdays before fifteen. I don't remember learning how to read or write or even what my sisters middle name is anymore." I should my head.

"It's sort of funny in a twisted way but I remember the night I died better then I remember the day my siblings were born or the times my parents told me they loved me. Hell, I can't remember my own maids name." Edward raised an eyebrow.

"You have a maid?" he asked, amused and I rolled my eyes and stood. My journals firmly in my arms and I walked back over to the bed after putting everything back in place and grabbing the few pictures I wanted.

One of me, Vera and Henry. Another of my and my siblings and another of my parents and a single one of me when I assume was my eighteenth birthday. Royce was not in this picture and I thanked whoever was listening for that small favor.

"My parents must be somewhere," I said suddenly realizing it was much to quiet. Edward nodded.

"There is a memorial service for you today. We were lucky to even be here right now," Edward said. "I don't think you realized but not long before we left the sun left and it began to snow again." I looked outside and grimaced. It was snowing and a fine layer was covering everything.

"I hate snow," I muttered and Edward chuckled but said nothing more and as I placed my items in a mall satchel from my closet I also grabbed a few outfits until Esme could get me some from the market and with a look at Edward we left. As we did and began running back to the Cullen home I realized my throat was on fire.

I must have begun to breathe again while inside, and I once again shook my head. It may be harder to breathe now days but maybe it was better that I did not.

* * *

**A/N: Well here we go. I am sorry it has taken so long but it's finally here. Also some are a bit upset at the prospect of Bella's fertility status and while I understand vampires having babies is weird it is the only way to bring Rosalie into the story. So it is not just so I can give Bella pretty babies. It is part of the plot, otherwise Rosalie would never be introduced into the story and Emmett would be mateless.**


	8. Chapter 8: Revenge: Best served Cold

**A Rose by Another Name.**

**Chapter 7: Revenge: A dish best served Cold.**

**BPOV: **

Time passes, even for vampires. Though I had somewhat come to terms with my situation, with what I had become I still detested it, and was bitter about how life had done me. No one deserved what happened to me, and soon no one would suffer at the hands of Royce King again. I had decided after the day Edward took me back to my old home to get a few of my personal items that I needed more time to adjust to my bloodlust, and to track down who was involved with my murder. Royce of course was at the top of the list.

George, John, Samuel, and Reese would die first. I could only hope their deaths reached Royce and he'd fear for his life. I chuckled bitterly to myself as I once again found myself on the windowsill bed in my room. I was looking out the window, up at the full moons light. Two months since I had been turned. May had turned to June and June to the beginning of July. Carlisle had discussed moving on to Denali soon to avoid being found out, so in other words to make sure I didn't do anything stupid or get seen.

Rolling my eyes I stood and walked to my closet. I opened it and pulled out the dress I had made for my wedding months ago. I had stolen it from the store just last month, it was not easy to keep from my new family either. I believe Edward had his suspicions but he said nothing. Slowly I pealed my blue dress off and pulled the white wedding dress on. It fit like a glove and I finished my look by making sure my veil was in place and my hair was and beautiful as ever. I twirled once and smiled. I would have made a beautiful bride, maybe someday I still could.

Shaking my head I quickly changed back into my blue dress and brushed out my curly hair before opening my window and jumping out soundlessly. I shut the window back behind me as I took off in a run for town. I had to be careful as I entered down, to make sure that no one saw me and to still be able to track down George, he'd die first. Once I caught the scent I was looking for it was not hard to find George King - ironically the cousin of Royce himself and the only other male heir to the King name. After I was done with Royce there would never be another King born through that family line again. Since Royce didn't have any sisters and as far as I knew neither did George it was all the more sweeter.

I found George stumbling out of a bar an hour latter, drunk off his ass. It was not surprising and I silently stalked him through the shadows. He stumbled down a back alley, why I would never know and I made sure to purposely kick a can as I walked the shadows and he turned, his eyes wide.

"Whose there I say?" he asked, slurring his words and I chuckled bitterly and smiled when I saw the drunk man shiver.

"Kill any defenseless girls lately Georgie?" I teased, as I stepped closer to the light. My silhouette was probably visible to him as he squinted at me. My voice was almost a purr or seductive song as I spoke but I had no wish to seduce him, only make him suffer before his death. I breathed in once more and was happy to realize while my throat burned the alcohol in his blood was like a bucket of ice water thrown on a sleeping human. There was no way I was sinking my teeth into that mess.

"Who are you?" he pressed taking a stumbling step forward. "What do you want?" I stepped further into the light and chuckled as the alley lamp lit my face in the dark and I smirked - his face was priceless. He looked like he saw a ghost.

"What's wrong George? Can't face your demons?" I asked and smeared at him. He stumbled back some, tripping over a garbage can and falling flat on his ass.

"Yo..you'...you're dead!" he stuttered out pointing and I nodded.

"You couldn't be more right George, I am dead," I told him flashing my ultra white teeth as him and he whimpered some.

"You killed me, you and your friends. And Royce...of course," I said almost as an after thought. George shook his head as I moved closer to him, noticing my red eyes.

"No, please I didn't know!" he cried as I advanced. "Royce is the one you want Isabella. I didn't know what I was doing, I was drunk. I was pressured into it I swear!" I snorted, shaking my head and moving faster to be crouched right in front of him and covering his mouth to silence his scream and his eyes widened even more as I lifted him up and slammed him into the brick wall - more gently then I wanted too but I didn't need him dying of a snapped neck or spin.

"Your pathetic," I snarled at him. "You killed me, cruelly took my life and future away from me." I smiled almost joyfully as I trailed one hand down and let it hover over his crotch.

"Now," I began to build the dramatic effect. "I'm gonna take yours." with this I grabbed his crotch and squeezed hearing a sound not so pleasant to my ears or even a humans and held my breathe as I felt his balls bust and blood cover his crotch. It looked painful, but what I had went threw was painful as well. This was retribution. I laughed slightly as I backed away and he fell to the ground covering his bloody pants and shaking, so pale I thought he might die of shock.

"Why?" he croaked out.

"Because you deserve it," I spat and reached down and twisted his neck to the side, snapping it easily but careful not to tare it off. There was enough blood already in the air and I had used all my air to speak a moment ago. I used an old trick my father taught me of counting to ten to calm myself as I picked up his body and took off for the king estate. Carelessly I tossed the body onto the front lawn and chuckled as the alarms sounded and I darted off again to look for my next kill.

John Redfield.

John was still in Rochester, a surprise to me really. Why would he stay knowing what he had done but I couldn't deny my glee at the fact I would not have to travel to Atlanta to kill him. I found him easily at home, lounging on the couch in his under clothes with a beer in hand. Looking through his window I rolled my eyes at the home video he was watching. Seemed it was one of his conquest he had video taped and I slowly lifted the window making no sound. I soundlessly entered and hiding in the shadows of the dark room I slammed the window back down, shattering the glass and splintering the wood. John jumped and turned to look for the sound and blinked at the destroyed window.

"What the..." he trailed off and walked forward some, his pants still unzipped and I growled slowly as I saw he had not bothered to tuck himself back in. I longed to grab the butcher knife from the sink and cut the thing off, images of him violating me with it flashing through my mind but I could not drawl anymore blood less I loose control. True I had taken precautions. Gorged myself on blood the last week and had the self control unnatural for a newborn but I was not willing to loose. I suddenly wondered if Edward, Esme and Carlisle realized I was gone yet? No matter, back to business.

As I was thinking of how to go about this the phone rang and John went to answer it.

"Royce is that you?" John asked and I heard the other end of the conversation as well.

"Yeah, it's me Johnny boy," Royce replied. "Look, George was found dead on my lawn a minute ago. It's weird man, something isn't right. It was gruesome man." I smirked as I heard the fear in Royce's voice from over the phone and could slightly smell it on John though I instantly stopped breathing again after.

"Shit, man I'm sorry about your cousin," John told him and then looked back to the window. "Listen Roy something weird is going on here, but I'm gonna get off and think about it. Watch back."

"You too John, you too," Royce replied and then hung up and I chuckled as he hung up the phone as well. John snapped around and looked around him before I stepped out. John gasped as he saw me, stumbling back much like George had.

"You!" he gasped and I nodded, smirking.

"Me," I replied and sped in front of him, shocking him further. "Did you miss me Johnny boy?" He flinched at the nickname used by Royce only moments before and I grabbed him by the throat and threw him into the wall hard enough to break something in his back and he fell to the ground crying in pain. I smiled as I knelt down in front of him and he lifted his face from the floor.

"How are..you still...alive?" John asked and I chuckled.

"I never said I was alive John," I said and shook me head. "Pay attention boy because I'm only gonna say this once." this caught his attention and he looked at me.

"You are disgusting, you killed me. Who knows how many others before me and I simply can't go on with you still living the life you have. The life you stole from me!" I hissed and grabbed his throat once more and then sighed, letting go and grabbing his arm.

"But I can't let you die so easily," I said and snapped his arm at the elbow and then worked my way down to his wrist and then his finger three separate times. His arms were truly and surely shattered now and I laughed as he cried and begged for death.

"Why should I stop?" I asked. "You never listened to my cries to stop. You never listened to anything I said that night. None of you did. George payed for his crimes against me, it's only fair you pay as well."

John's eyes widened as he stared at me.

"You...you killed George?" John asked through the pain,. I smirked and nodded.

"I sure did, I'm sure you'll see him in hell," I said and grabbed his head and snapped his neck. Once again I picked him up and ran off to the King estate, this time I dumped him in the back yard and left before anyone saw me. Two down, three to go.

I had to smile at how this must be effecting Royce - two of his friends, one being his cousin both found dead in one night on his property. He must be going crazy. Next I would go after Samuel. That was sure to put a thorn in Royce's side. Rumors about the two had been common place before he started courting me, they were just that close. Best friends since birth. It was a little harder to find Samuel, seemed Royce had called and warned him along with John but Samuel who was also from a wealthy family took it more seriously. I smirked as I saw the guards stationed outside his house and I avoided them, they were not worth my time unless they got in my way. I easily scaled the side of the house and went through a opened window.

I was a little shocked to find myself in a nursery. Looking around I saw a picture of a small family. Samuel was in it and beside him a very pretty woman around my age, maybe a little older and in her arms was a baby in a pink and white outfit. A little girl and I narrowed my eyes, my heart would have shattered even more if it was beating. I almost faltered, by doing this I would leave a daughter without her father and walking over to the crib which held the sleeping baby I almost turned and left.

I wanted nothing more then to hold this beautiful baby, probably close to the same age as Henry was but I knew better. Her scent was so sweet, and I was struggling as it was so I closed my eyes and counted to ten once more before stalking out of the room and smiling as I realized the woman was not home only her husband. Samuel would pay - I would feel bad for the baby but maybe it was best she never know her father, never realize what a monster he was. If he could rape me, who knew where his evil would stop, maybe not even with her. With my mind made up I stalked the shadows once more and found him inside a panic room like structure, a guard outside it and I glared. I decided quickly to discard of the guard by snapping his neck quickly and busted through the panic room door.

Samuel was huddling in a corner with a gun and I raised an eyebrow. Royce must had let him know about John as well for him to be on such edge. I glared at him, his life was in danger and he didn't even make sure the baby was alright. All my pity left me at that moment and I laughed as I came closer and he looked at me like he was seeing a ghost, much like the other two had.

"Isa..Isabella?" he asked and I smirked as I walked forward a little more.

"Hello Samuel, were you expecting me?" I asked, looking around the room and he gulped and stood edging along the wall.

"Please, don't hurt me," he begged. "I won't do it again, please my wife and daughter. They need me!" I glared and hissed leaping forward and pushing him into the wall as I glared into his brown eyes with my bright blood red.

"I think they'll be better off without you myself," I told him. "Besides the way I see it you need to pay for the life you took from me."

"Please...I'll do anything!" he cried and tried to thrash free. I laughed and moved back some, tilting my head.

"Anything?" I asked and he nodded. I decided to be a bit more merciful to him, not because I wanted to by any length of desire but because of the woman and child he'd leave behind. They at least deserved something a little less grotesque to bury. I gripped his head between my hands and smiled. "Will you die for me?"

I didn't wait for an answer as his eyes widened and I snapped his neck. I heard footsteps coming from outside and was out the door and back out the window I come through almost instantly with Samuel's body and once again raced back to Royce's. It was crowded with people now, police and Royce's parents. I was quick to be able to maneuver around them and practically threw the body onto the front lawn. I almost laughed as I heard the screams and ran off.

Next was Reese. He was probably the hardest to find. I did eventually find him though, his scent led me into a wooded area where he had set up a tent. I raised an eyebrow and laughed at this, Royce must have cared even a little about his friends to warn them. I didn't do much of anything to warn him I was there, no I just rushed the chubby man and flung him into a tree. I heard a bone snap but was unsure of which one it was.

"No, God no!" he cried out closing his eyes and shaking his head in hysterics. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He was clutching a cross now and I had to laugh.

"I'm sorry, really I am," I said sarcastically with a bitter chuckle. "But god isn't here right now. But then he wasn't there when you killed me either." I walked closer and he cried harder. I rolled my eyes and reached forward and snapped his neck, I didn't want to play with him. I decided then that going back to Royce's to drop the body would be to hard so I left him where he was and raced back to the Cullen house. They'd never know it was me I was sure but I had to get to Royce before Edward got wind of this. I was not to confident in my ability to keep my shield up.

The lights were all on when I got there and slowly walked up to a bush beside my window. I could hear them talking inside as I stripped out of my blue dress and dressed in my wedding dress and veil, pinning my hair back up quickly at vampire speed.

"You don't know where she is?" Esme asked concerned from inside. I heard Edward groan and I was sure he was pacing and probably running a hand through his hair.

"No, but I have a pretty good idea," Edward said.

"What do you mean son?" Carlisle asked as I finished tying up my dress.

"Did you not hear the news?" he asked. "Three bodies have been found in Royce Kings yard - George King, John Redfield, and Samuel Hartford. No one ever saw who did it. I'll bet my existence that Reese Moore and Royce King are next."

"You think Isabella is killing them?" Esme asked shocked. I chuckled mentally as Edward grunted and spoke.

"I know she is, where else could she be?" Without staying any longer I took off in a run again and traced Royce's scent. I was not too surprised to find he was no longer at the King Estate, but there was a plethora of guards stationed around the house. I sniffed and careful to not let go of my careful control and keeping my mind on my revenge I took off once more and tracked him. I tracked him all around the town, and finally found him at the bank. He must have barricaded himself into the banks safe room.

I busted through the door, though it was not that hard since it was unlocked, killing the two guards at the entrance and another in the bank itself. I was quick with them, they only got in my way so I simply snapped their necks. It was not hard to find Royce, he was huddled in a dirty white undershirt and pants in the safe room with a gun and seemed to be acting like a paranoid schizophrenic. I laughed as I gracefully walked in and smirked.

"Isabella, darling your...but how?" he asked standing and shaking his face pale as he stared at me. He seemed frozen in fear as he focused on my beautiful face, my haunting red eyes. I smiled widely almost happily and like I was glad to see him and he shook trying to meld into the wall.

"Oh my dear Royce," I purred almost like I cared as I glided forward a step. "What has become of you?" I laughed softly and he leveled the gun at me, glaring.

"Your a monster, a demon!" he raged. I laughed.

"Maybe I am, but doesn't that seem ironic," I said tilting my head. "I've become your nightmare. You've created a monster with integrity, scary isn't it?" he shook as he held the gun up and I took another step forward.

"Don't take another step Bella, I will kill you," Royce said but his voice shook and I shook my head, waging my finger from side to side.

"Now now, let's not get violent," I scolded. "But does it matter? In the long run I'm gonna make you squeal like a pig you pathetic piece of dung." I hissed and as I went to walk forward he fired the gun and it hit me in the chest, ripping a hole in my dress and burning the edges some but the bullet bounced off and hit a wall. I glared at him as he shook and dropped the gun.

"That wasn't very nice my sweet," I hissed at him and he shook his head.

"No this isn't happening," he muttered and took off running and I laughed following him, getting in front of him almost to quickly.

"What are you!" he asked and I smirked.

"I'm the monster you created Royce," I told him. "Was it worth it?"

"No, please forgive me Bella!" he begged falling to his knees. "I love you darling, I never meant to hurt you." I wanted to rip his arm off and beating him with it but knew that I was no longer strong enough to take in any fresh blood. I needed to be careful so I glared and growled at him making him tremble and shake.

"That sentimental side of you is a real problem, now isn't it?" I asked, though I was not sure how much of a sentimental side he had, but in this situation he made a good show of begging and crying. "That gives me advantage over you, I no longer seem to have one." I grabbed him and threw him against a wall and he slid down it.

"I'm going to kill you slowly Royce, just like you killed me. You didn't listen to my cries of pleading, you laughed and you enjoyed my pain. You took something I can never get back and because of that..." I trailed off as I smirked, my eyes alight with a wicked flame of intent. "I'm gonna kill your soul, just like you killed mine."

I got to work right away, breaking every bone in his body and being sure to avoid any to kill him. Reading some of Carlisle's medical books when I was bored helped with this endeavor and I chuckled at his cries of pain.

"Didn't I tell you I would make you squeal?" I asked him as he stared up at me with pain filled eyes. "i never go back on a promise my dear."

"Isa..Isabella please...let me go," he pleaded in a raspy voice. "I'm sorry, so sorry."

"I'm afraid it's too late to apologize Royce," I told him almost kindly. "It hurts to know you belong here but it's over. Your soul is mine to take now." With that I lifted him up though he screamed as I did, every bone having been broken he was practically passed out in shock and with one last smirk I twisted his head and snapped his neck almost clean off and dropped him. I looked at him for a few seconds and glared before looking around and taking any surveillance cameras or evidence I could find and leaving. I had finally gotten my revenge, and I felt almost free. I could begin to move forward, I would probably never be alright but I could at least exist without the cloud of them over my head. Revenge was a dish best served cold and in a way it had been, I had probably made them frozen in their terror that I could have simply scared them to death if I had tried.

As I got home, I leaped back through my window and almost gasped as I saw Edward was waiting for me in my room his arms crossed and a hard look on his face. He looked me over and his gaze strayed on the bullet hole for a few seconds longer before he took a step forward.

"What the hell were you think Isabella?" he asked. "We could have been exposed! You could have gotten yourself caught or killed." I snorted.

"Killed, yeah right," I said. "Carlisle told me we could only be killed by fire after being torn apart. No way a human could do that." I walked passed him my head held high or at least I would have had he not grabbed me and spun me in front of him, his hands gripping my arms above the elbow and below the shoulder hard as he shook me.

"The Volturi, if you had gotten us exposed by going into a blood rage they'd have come for not only you but us!" he yelled and I felt my throat close up in shock and almost shame. I had not thought of that, what if I had, what if I had almost sentenced my new family to death? I couldn't live with myself if that were to happen, my family was my who reason for existing even if I had only known them a little under three months that had grown on me. Even Edward was special to me, if I was at all honest with myself I had feeling for him that went beyond family. I thought I might actually love him, if only a little. Most the time he just infuriated me though.

"I'm sorry I put you all in danger," I finally spoke softly, venom tearing up in my eyes making them burn. "I wasn't thinking about that. I had to get my revenge though, they needed to pay for what they did to me."

"You stupid girl," he said shaking his head. "I don't care about that. I wish I could have helped you, I care that you were reckless. Your still a newborn, I can't..." He trailed off and backed away shaking his head and I blinked and stepped forward.

"Can't what?" I asked. "Edward tell me, you can't what?" He looked at me then his eyes so emotional I had to gasp. I couldn't tell what one emotion began and where the other ended.

"I can't watch someone tare you apart Isabella, I just can't." with those words he turned and began to walked out.

"Edward wait!" I called and he stopped and then turned to me.

"Why?" I asked. "Why do you care?" I needed to know, why did he seem to care so much. I thought he hated me, and then I thought I had hated him too, but maybe I didn't. No, I knew I didn't hate him but I wasn't ready for love. Not after Royce, not yet. Edward sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and I was almost sure he had heard those thoughts and I would have blushed if I could have I was sure.

"Because your worth it."


	9. Chapter 9: Denali Sisters

**A Rose by Another Name. **

**Chapter 8: Denali Sisters.**

**Rochester, New York.**

**September 30th, 1934:**

**BPOV:**

I was confused by Edward's admission to me that night in July after I had killed Royce and his friends and three unlucky guards who got in my way. I had avoided him as much as possible, not wanting to admit his words touched me in a way no one ever had. Royce had been charming with his words but they had always just been words. Edward though had things in a man that I had always admired and wanted for myself but had decided to settle for second best when I met Royce. I shook my head, I hated always comparing Edward with Royce. They were nothing alike and I needed to let my past go. I needed to move forward more then I already had. Royce and the others were dead they would never hurt another woman like they did me.

I smiled at that thought, yes everything was right again but looking at my now amber eyes – they had changed from the bright red not long after my revenge – and knew nothing was really right. I was still a vampire, still frozen like this forever. I shook my head and sighed. I missed my humanity and I hated – well truth be told I didn't know who I hated for this. I couldn't bring myself to hate Carlisle, he was just trying to give me another chance at life and I loved him for his compassion and thoughtfulness but sometimes I wished I had just been left to die. Sometimes.

Carlisle had not been to impressed by my assassination of my murders, but he had not been as upset about Royce and his friends as he was that three innocent men were killed in the crossfire. I had shamefully bowed my head and apologized, they were just in the way. The wrong place at the wrong time. He had nodded and graciously accepted my apology as Esme gave me a small reassuring smile and Edward stood beside her with his arms crossed and a unreadable look on his face. I didn't try to read him either, I was still confused and reeling from his words earlier. Carlisle had announced that night we'd be moving to Denali to live with our extended family while they fixed up the house we owned up there.

I had never met the Denali's of course, but Edward, and Esme obviously had and Esme made sure to tell me I'd love them. We'd get along famously, and she suspected Tanya and I would get on great being so similar in personality. I had my doubts. That was all two months ago and it was now September, I would have been nineteen two weeks ago. I stood in my packed up room now, and soon we'd be on a train to Alaska. Somewhere I'd never been and I wondered what it was like there.

"It's cold, snowy, rarely had sunny days," a familiar deep voice said from behind me and I turned.

"I wish you'd stop sneaking up on me Edward," I said placing a hand over my heart as if he'd scared me breathless. If I had been human he would have. Realizing my shield must be down I quickly concentrated and snapped it back into place. I knew it worked when Edward groaned and sighed from his position leaning against the door frame.

"I wish you'd not do that," he said. "I much prefer being able to see into your mind Isabella." I rolled my eyes, of course he did.

"You might, but I don't like you being able to." I turned back and went over to my vanity and picked up my golden brush, something I'd taken from my home – my old home – and began brushing my curly golden hair a bit and I noticed Edward did not move from his spot but watched me as if transfixed. I looked back to my hair and didn't notice when Edward came up behind me and grabbed my writs mid stroke. I gasped and looked up into his eyes and let him take the brush from my hands. He guided me over to the bed as my heart stuttered, I swear it could have started at the shock that traveled through me at his touch and I knew he felt it too from his motions and face.

I sat down on the edge of the bed – something I had insisted on even if I did not sleep – and he sat behind me on the bed and I was almost shocked when he began to brush my hair for me. He's hand on my hair made me breathe in with emotions unfamiliar to me. Was this love? I closed my eyes as he continued to stroke my hair with his hand and my brush alternating and soon I almost felt like I could sleep and felt myself lean my back against his chest and he stopped brushing my hair and wrapped his arms around me and buried his nose in my hair.

"Are you trying to sleep Bella?" he asked, his voice nothing but a whisper in my ear and in shivered in delight before shaking my head and sitting up and away from him, his arms falling away from me and I felt a sense of lost at this.

"No," I said. "Edward what is this? This between us?" there was moments of silence and then I felt his lips on the top of my head.

"I don't know," he said. "I'm confused to, I have feelings for you but sometimes your just so infuriating. But even when your only caring for yourself and your looks I can't help but love you." I gasped and stood turning to look at him in shock.

"Love?" I asked, almost choking on the word.

"Yes," he said running a hand through his bronze hair before standing. He sat the hair brush down on the bed as he did. "I think I have since the moment I saw you. You were intriguing even then with an open mind for me to read and beautiful and you knew it." he chuckled.

"I was disgusted at how shallow and pigheaded you were and now I can't seem to not like that quality in you. They make you Isabella Hale and God help me, I've fallen in love with you," he said and I blinked back venom.

"Those might be the nicest words you've ever said to me," I mumbled. "That anyone has ever said to me." I looked at him and stepped closer. Looking up into his own golden eyes, a shade or two brighter then my amber eyes I placed my hands over his chest palms down and smiled up at him. It was a true smile, nothing fake about it and he seemed a bit taken aback by it and I giggled.

"The first time I saw you I hated you, or at least I thought I did. You were more beautiful then me and that infuriated me to no ends. I won't deny being the vain shallow girl you think I am and I can't deny that your arrogant jerk behavior hasn't gotten on my nerves," I began and then leaned closer, on my tiptoes – which was something that was hardly needed since my 5'8 was only six inches shorter then his 6'3. "But I think I began falling in love with you since I saw you. I dreamed of you when I was human, it upset me because at the time I was engaged...though we both know how that turned out."

Edward leaned his forehead against mine and smiled slightly.

"I find this ironic, Isabella Hale admiting to something so...not propper." I glared mockingly.

"Who says they weren't innocent dreams," I defended and he laughed before shaking his head and I bit my lip softly and then throwing caution to the wind pressed my lips to his. He seemed shocked at first and I almost pulled back when he did not respond at all for close to twenty seconds but then he gripped my waist and pulled me closer. The kiss was slow and sweet, and was not deepened to that of a french kiss quite yet. I think he realized I wasn't really ready for that yet and after a few seconds we pulled away and I touched my lips softly and grinned almost like a love sick school girl. He grinned down at me and I giggled.

"I guess Carlisle was right," I muttered and he raised an eyebrow. I worried for a moment I had jumped to conclusions, what if I was just a passing fancy, what if I wasn't his mate? His eyes widened and he shook his head and I realized my shield had slipped once more.

"No, Bella you are my mate," he said running a hand down my face. "I know it, I can't say we're mated yet but one day we will be. Until then I would like it if you'd allow me to court you." I smiled and nodded.

"I would be honored," I replied before laughing. "I guess old habits die hard. My mother would be proud." Edward smirked.

"I don't know if she would be or not considering you just agreed to let a man fourteen years older court you," Edward teased and I shook my head rolling my eyes.

"Nonsense, my father was ten years my mother senior. My grandparents were just glad she'd finally wed." Edward looked at me shocked.

"Your father is that much older then your mother?" he asked in disbelief and I nodded as I placed my brush in the suitcase on the bed.

"He aged very well didn't he?" I asked with a smirk. My father looked no older then my mother did, and my mother was forty-four.

"Are you ready love?" Edward asked suddenly and I nodded. As I looked in the mirror one last time – new furniture would be bough in Alaska – I noticed how much happier and light my eyes seemed to be but of course they were still shadowed and jaded to some extent, haunted by a past I'd sooner forget. Edward helped me with by bags as we left and headed for Alaska.

It took close to four days to get to Alaska. I hated being cramped in a small space with all those humans but my family was with me and when Esme and Carlisle were not looking Edward would hold my hand as he sat beside me. Soon though we were allowed off in Alaska, a town outside Denali and Carlisle got us a car and we were off for the Denali Sisters home. It was out in the middle of nowhere, far away from human life. I suspected that the humans didn't even know they were there.

As we pulled to a stop in front of a large house three woman filed out, all blondes but in different hues. The oldest physically could be no more then twenty-five and was the most beautiful among them and almost matched me in beauty and I had to grab Edward's hand – happy the car hid us from view – and grip it at this realization. Edward hid a small smirk and laugh at my expense. The woman had strawberry colored curls pinned atop her head and a baby blue dress which hugged her figure and heels. She was a inch taller then me at 5'9. She was simply dazzling and kind it seemed but I saw something else in her eyes when they landed on Edward. Something I did not like as I was forced to release Edward's hand as we moved from around the car and forward some.

The middle girl was younger, maybe twenty-two and had a more hyper outlook about her. She was my height and had shoulder blade length white-blonde hair which was left down. Next to her was another woman who had silver-blonde hair and it was shorter, to her shoulders and straight. They all had the same gold eyes as my family. They each gasped upon seeing me, their eyes wide and I grinned fully knowing what they were gasping at. Even if these three women were beautiful I still out shown them a thousand times over and that made me very happy and proud.

"Tanya, so good to see you again," Carlisle said as he took Tanya's hand in his and kissed the back of it lightly and Tanya smiled as he dropped her hand.

"Thank you Carlisle," she replied her voice like seductive honey and I couldn't help the resentment in me building but I shook it off. She had done nothing to me and I did want to try and be friends with my cousins – as Edward had referred to them as. "We know Esme and Edward but who is this dear Uncle? She is simply the most beautiful vampire I've ever seen." I grinned at the strawberry blonde and held out my hand.

"Careful Tanya, you'll give Bella a even bigger head then she already has," Edward said coyly and I glared at him rolling my eyes as I turned back to Tanya.

"Hello, I'm Isabella Hale," I answered and Carlisle smiled as Tanya took me hand and nodded.

"I'm Tanya Denali," she replied. "These are my sisters Kate and Irina. Carmen and Eleazar are out hunting right now but they'll be back."

"It's great to see you again, I assume Isabella is a newborn?" Kate asked suddenly and we nodded.

"I am," I said. We went into the house after that and Tanya showed us our rooms for now before Esme and Carlisle got our house finished. Edward's room I noticed was closest to Tanya's and this upset me. I liked Tanya but he attitude towards Edward made me see red. Carmen and Eleazar did return, while I had been getting to know Kate better – I had decided as we talked that Kate was definitely my favorite of the sisters. Carmen being a close second. She was a Mexican vampire it seemed with a slightly darker pale skin tone then the rest of us and typical golden eyes filled with kindness. She had long wavy black hair and was about 5'5. Eleazar was a bit gaunt looking and around Carlisle's height with black hair and golden eyes as well.

A week slowly passed at the Denali's and I became very close to everyone there, even Tanya. Edward and I would hunt together and sometimes sneak off to be alone but we just were not ready to go public with our relationship. We had to be careful though, if we did not seem the same bitter people to each other as before then Carlisle and Esme may catch on. It was the middle of our second week in Denali and Tanya was once again trying to get Edward's attention so she could seduce him and have her wicked way with him. I was sitting with Kate talking over a book and half listening to Tanya. Edward would continue to turn her down polity but she just couldn't catch a hint.

"Edward, I know your lonely," Tanya practically purred. "Just give me one night, I promise you'll love me."

"Tanya, your a beautiful woman but I'm just not interested," Edward replied like the gentlemen he was and I hoped that would be the end of it but as I looked up I saw Tanya pout and lean in to him and encircle his arm with hers, leaning her head against her shoulder and I gasped and stood, my vision going red.

"Come on Eddie..." Tanya tried again and I growled and stalked forward, pushing the two apart and crossing my arms as I stood at Edward's side. Everyone had heard and come to see what the commotion was about.

"He said he wasn't interested Tanya," I told her with a glare. "Why don't you respect his decision?" Tanya blinked and chuckled.

"Please Bella," Tanya began sarcastically. "He just hasn't realized that we'd be great together." I glared harder and Edward placed a hand on my shoulder as I moved forward and I sighed closing my eyes. I shook it to clear it before smirking and turning around and pulling Edward down in a fierce kiss, deepening it myself and sliding my tongue into his mouth as we played a game for dominance. Gasp could be heard around us and finally we pulled apart.

"I'm sorry Tanya, but stay away from my mate unless you can be respectful of his wishes," I told her as I looked at her and Edward grinned and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Hum, I knew they were mates," Carlisle muttered and I couldn't help but chuckle as did Edward.

"Of course dear, whatever you say," Esme said with a small smirk.


	10. Chapter 10: Beautiful Twilight

**A Rose by Another Name.**

**Chapter 9: Beautiful Twilight.**

**EDPOV:**

If anyone had told me six months ago I'd be here now, standing beside the most beautiful creature to ever walk and the most pigheaded self centered woman to walk then I'd have laughed in their face. More to the point it was Isabella Hale herself, and I couldn't help but not care. I loved everything about her. I loved the way she'd cross her arms when she wasn't getting her way and glare when angry or just upset. I loved how she would smirk at me and her eyes would become lidded and then she run off laughing. It did things to me that I had not felt since I was a teenage boy with hormones and had seen Lisa Calloway in a bathing suit for the first time.

I smiled slightly at one of my last human memories, it amused me endlessly off my memories this one was one of the most clear. Everything that had happened in the last five months had really hit me in shock. I had known my feelings for Isabella Hale not long after I saw her the second time walking home from her friends with a little girl who looked so much like her but with chocolate curls and hazel eyes. The smile on her face and the love in her eyes made me realize there was more to this eighteen year old girl then just the rich vain princess she seemed to be. I saw her a few times in town with Royce as well and I hated him.

Royce's thoughts were nowhere near proper, he was disgusting. When he saw her or was with her his thoughts always strayed to sex or some other thing that I was sure was illegal in most of the united states if not most of Europe. I couldn't do anything though, Bella seemed to trust Royce and what would I say? I can read minds and it would be in your best interest to call off your wedding. She would have slapped me I was sure and broke her hand in the process. I wish I had gotten to kill Royce myself though, the bastard had hurt Isabella more then anyone had and the pain she had been in the fear she had given off when around me and Carlisle for so long hurt me more then I wanted to admit.

The fact Bella had killed him and his friends, the ones who murdered her did not surprise him. What he had been so upset about was that she had gone alone, that she could have been exposed and in turn executed by our laws almost killed me. The thought of her being torn apart, her screams as she was burned and killed for the final time made me what to claw my eyes out. Too kill myself and it was in that moment I realized Carlisle had been right. Isabella Rosalie Hale was my mate, my only reason for truly existing. Just as Esme was Carlisle's reason.

"Let's go hunting Edward," Bella suddenly said as she looked up at me. Her hair was down and fell in soft curls down her back to her waist. It had grown a bit since she turned, one thing we had in common with humans was that even as vampires our hair still grew as did our fingernails, they were just dead cells anyway. Esme would cut our hair once every two months sense a vampires hair grew a tad faster then a humans. She was wearing a pale yellow long sleeve blouse which had green, pink and darker yellow stripes tucked into a high waist pants in a beautiful teal blue which made her look radiant in my eyes. On her feet were a lighter teal pair of heels and she had a smile on her face as she almost always did when looking at me now days.

"Of course love," I replied and she held out a pale hand to me and I took it happily and we began to run side by side. After a few seconds we broke apart some and she laughed as she began to pull ahead of me. I smirked and let her, she was fast but she was still a newborn, I was must faster, if only I wanted to be. I grinned as I saw her gracefully flip over a fallen log and land in front of a large bear. For some reason or another bears and wild cats were Bella's favorite and she was simply disgusted by moose.

"Getting slow in your old age my love?" Isabella asked as she crouched in front of the bear which turned and growled standing on it's back legs. I laughed softly.

"Not even close Bella," I told her and she smirked and leaped forward faster then the bear could move and wrapped her arms around it's big neck. I watched with interest as the bear tried to bite into her neck only to howl in pain as it's teeth broke and Bella growled loudly and forced the bear onto it's back when she noticed one of her favorite blouses now had a slobber and a hole in it. She easily snapped it's neck and like a snake her teeth were buried it it's neck and a moment latter she looked up and moved off the bears chest and to the side of it. A thin line of blood ran down her bottom lip and she smiled coyly at me.

"Would you like to share Edward?" she asked and I groaned as my body began to react to her sultry behavior. She knew as well as I did sharing a kill was a very intimate activity between mates and I could not refuse as I flashed over to the other side of the bear and before we both sunk our teeth into the bear we shared a passionate kiss. After the body was drained I helped her bury it and we began to run again.

"Catch me if you can!" Bella yelled after me as she speed along the forest and I grinned and let her think she was winning. As we came close to a clearing of some sort, almost a meadow but not quite as it was a waterfall and small lake though it was icy from the Alaskan weather. As we broke through into the area I tackled her to the ground and laughed as we rolled to a stop in the snow and looked up into the sky. The cold did not bother us and I looked to the side to see she was staring with a smile up at the sky which was turning darker as the day left and Twilight began. She had her hands folded over her abdomen and I frowned.

I wondered if she knew she did that. I had heard her thoughts enough to know the thing she resented the most was not being able to have children and once or twice she had even thought of what our children might look like and every time I got a look at this in her mind I felt my throat close up and the need to cry. Yet as a vampire I knew I could not cry. I hated that I could not give her what she wanted and I knew she'd never get over it but she seemed happy enough just with me. She would make a beautiful mother, the best and I hated Royce for being the one to take the future from her. Maybe it would not have been a future with me but she would have never known what she was giving up but to her she'd give anything to be human again. I wasn't stupid enough not to realize she wanted us to be human together and I wished we could but that was never in the cards for us it seemed.

"It's twilight again," she muttered and turned her head to look at me. She moved one of her hands from her abdomen and gripped mine and turned over slightly so she could use her elbow to lift her torso up and stare down at me, her eyes filled with love.

"The safest time of day for us," I replied and she smiled and moved over so she was hovering over me before she leaned down and our lips met again. Her body fell to lay part on top of me and I stifled a groan at what she was doing to me. I had to behave though, she was not ready for anything like that. It had only been six months and I was willing to go at whatever pace Bella wished me to. I ran my hands through her hair and the other down her waist and along the outside of her breast and she giggled as she pulled away and moved to lay beside me, tucked inside my arms.

"Ticklish Isabella?" I asked with amusement and she glared mockingly at me and shrugged as she wrapped her right arm over my chest and snuggled into my chest. Our clothes might have been wet but we didn't even notice, being vampires weather changes did not bother us though the sun was the most pleasant and tended to warm our skin if only a little. Unlike the others we could sort of feel the effects if only a little.

"Maybe," she said. "We should get back to the house soon. Didn't Esme say she had the house done?" I nodded. It had been over two weeks since we came out that we were indeed mates and courting the other. It had been shocking for the Denali's as they had only seen the side in which we fought but Esme and Carlisle were the most shocked yet not surprised. Esme had an inkling that something might be going on but had only been proven right the day Bella had grown tired of Tanya's actions towards me. I was about at my breaking point as well, if Bella had not put Tanya in her place I would have.

Carlisle had been walking around like a proud peacock, the fact he had been right where as we had been in denial was something of a accomplishment to him but of course Esme had reigned him in after a few days but it had been nothing if not amusing to see compassionate Carlisle strut. We all knew it was also the fact that his first companion and son had finally found a mate. I had obviously become more alive then ever before since Bella and I came together. The house had been finished by Esme and we would move in today or tonight whichever. I didn't really understand why Esme put so much attention into the house since we'd only be here for a year or two.

It was still undecided to where we'd go next but Bella was already dreading the day we'd move again. I found in my time with Bella she hated change.

"They'll be fine for now," I replied. "We'll head back once the sun goes down." Isabella nodded and closed her eyes, and Edward closed his knowing that until then Bella would pretend to sleep and she would pretend to dream and it was these times that I had unlimited access to her mind because she let me. It was a dream, almost always the same and in this fantasy we were human together and had a large beautiful home with a human Carlisle and Esme and children ran around the yard.

A girl with blonde curls and violet/blue eyes just like Bella's once were but she looked more like me facial shape wise and my mother – which was something Bella did not even know before I had told her – and another girl with my bronze hair in curls and the same blue eyes as the other girl and this time I realized she was sitting in my arms on a porch in the fantasy and was heavily pregnant. I sighed.

"I'm sorry I can't give you that life my Bella," I told her and she tightened her grip around me.

"Don't be, It wasn't your fault." And just like that our conversation was over and we enjoyed a perfect dream in a beautiful Twilight.


	11. Chapter 11: Spitting Image: Brother Bear

**A Rose by Another Name.**

**Chapter 10: Spitting Image: Brother Bear.**

**Tennessee Mountains:**

**June 25th, 1936:**

**BPOV: **

Two years passed since I had been turned and just as much time had passed since Edward and I had begun our relationship. We were still just as in love as the day we had shocked our family with our relationship. I giggled, the looks on our families faces were still fresh in my mind. Poor Tanya was never really the same after that day though it had taken her practically a year to stop hitting on Edward. The first time I had snarled at her and almost taken her head off was the last time she really tried to get him in bed. It was also exactly seven months after the day at the waterfall during twilight and the first time we shared a bed intimately.

It had taken me a little over a year before I was able to have sex with Edward, not that I was going to jump into the bed with him on the first date anyways but had circumstances been different it may have not taken me a year to get the courage and frame of mind to finally do the deed. As it was the first time had been very emotional and slow, anything that was too fast and not within my sight made me jump or panic and I might have even cried a little if I could have. Everything considered I did remarkably well I think and the first time seemed to break every barrier I had against sex after that.

Esme's poor house would never be the same. We were almost like animals, or newlyweds who couldn't get enough of one another. I think we broke Esme's house twice, leveling the entire second floor. Thankfully we lived in the middle of nowhere and we were vampires otherwise someone could have gotten hurt when the floor caved in when Edward and I were rolling around on it. After that we were not allowed to fornicate as Esme called it in the house for months until we got control of ourselves.

The trees didn't fair any better then the house did for a few weeks after this. We had calmed down some though I think Carlisle was in shock since we had both been raised to wait till after marriage. I guess we just didn't see the point, we were vampires and already damned if Edward was right and after everything that had happened to me I couldn't bring myself to believe in god, at least not like Carlisle did. I did believe in something because they brought me to Edward but I didn't know if that something was god. I didn't voice this much, no need to start a debate with the family about whether god loved us or not.

Not long ago we had moved from Denali, and out into an old house as far away from people as possible in Athens, Georgia a place that was relatively cloudy. That was four months ago in February. I liked the area good enough but still I would have preferred to stay in Alaska a while longer. Avoiding a tree I grabbed a large branch and swung myself up into it and looked around at the area. I had decided to go hunting, and knowing I probably would not get much hunting done if Edward came with me I was alone. He had not exactly liked the fact but I had glared and crossed my arms daring him to try and undermine my authority Of course he loved and respected me too much to make me angry or try and control me.

The Tennessee mountains seemed like a good place to hunt, lots of bears this time of year. Sniffing around I grinned as I caught a scent of a bear and took off. I was half way there when I stopped short, a blood curdling scream filling the air and the growls of a bear, the same bear I was hunting I was sure. I then smelt the human blood and covered my mouth and nose, it smelled so good. Better then anything I'd ever smelled before and I knew my eyes had darkened to almost black by now. Without thinking much of it, as another scream ripped through the air, I took off and only two minutes passed before I burst through into a cleared wooded area.

A large burly man was trying to wrestle a huge grizzly bear off him but was only getting more and more injured. Blood was everywhere and as I turned his head and looked me, I saw the most clear blue eyes and he smiled slightly in aw and I saw the dimples and his curly black hair which was mated with his own blood and the only thing that flashed through me was Henry's name and an image of Vera holding him with me.

It had been so long since I had thought of Vera and Henry, since I had thought of my human life really. Edward was a great distraction and I felt my stomach lurch as the bear growled and buried it's teeth in the mans neck and I growled and moved forward and punched the bear in the head making it pulled back and fall away before standing and growling at me.

"An..Angel..run..." the man muttered though he probably didn't know I could hear him and I growled and attacked, snapping the bears neck before turning back to the man and running to his side. As I knelled beside him I realized just how much he resembled Henry. I felt venom enter my eyes as I smoothed back blood stained hair and he tried to smile at me. He was torn up badly, he'd never survive in a hospital but maybe?

I knew I couldn't turn him myself, I would have had the strength but I could take him back to Carlisle. He'd help him. Picking the man up I winced when he cried out some and though it looked odd to see me holding a man twice my size even if I was 5'8, and he was at least 6'5 if not 6'6 and very burly, I did it anyways and took off running. Looking down at the man as his heart stuttered once and then twice I spoke loud enough for his semi lucid mind to comprehend.

"please, keep breathing, keep your heart beating," I said. "I want to help you but you must stay alive." without another word I sped up, I had to run over one hundred miles and his blood was just so tempting. I wouldn't crumble though, I would not be the death of this man. He reminded me so much of Henry, but I knew the love I felt for him was not that of a lover, no I loved Edward with everything I had but this man was more of a brother or as strange as it might sound a son. I knew though it would be strange if that was the case, he couldn't be older then twenty or twenty-one, the same age as I was. No he was to be the older brother I had never had.

"We're almost there," I muttered as I ran. I had to go faster, it had only been seventy some miles back that I had begun this journey. His heart began to stutter even more as I ran and I prayed to whatever god was listening that he'd make it. I was so close to biting him myself but I was afraid. Afraid that I wouldn't be able to stop once I started. Another thirty miles, another twenty, another five before home. I would make it, I would. I pushed my legs faster and faster before I finally burst out of a tree line outside the house. I didn't waste anytime as I ran into the house, almost breaking the door off it's hinges and Esme was the first to me.

She gasped covering her mouth with a hand when she saw me with the man. I ran to the couch and sat him down just as Edward and Carlisle came in. Edward had a shocked look on his face and as I looked at him with venom filled eyes he was by my side before I could blink and rubbing my arms. I sobbed slightly and turned to Carlisle.

"Please," I began. "Please save him." Carlisle looked at me with shock and knelled down beside him and looked him over and shook his head.

"I can't, his wounds are just to deep," he told me and I shook my head.

"TURN HIM!" I cried my voice hysteric and raised, so much that while it might not hurt a humans ears it made ours ring a little. Edward gripped my waist tightly in a comforting manner and then looked to Carlisle.

"Do it Carlisle," he said. "Bella needs him to live." Carlisle looked between us and then nodded and Edward pulled me up as Carlisle bit into his neck and his wrist and ankles. He pumped as much venom as he could into the man and Edward hugged me to his side and kissed the side of my face.

"It'll be okay baby, you saved him," he said. "Emmett will be fine." I looked up at him and smiled.

"Emmett?" I questioned and he smiled and tucked my head under his chin as the man, now Emmett began to scream and thrash. Carlisle tried giving him morphine, and I held my breathe hoping it would work but it seemed the venom burned it off as quickly as it entered his body. I hid my face in Edward chest.

"I hate hearing him scream." Edward sighed and kissed the top of my head.

"I know my Bella," he said and Carlisle walked over to me and smiled, patting me comfortingly on the shoulder.

"You did good Kitty," Carlisle said and I smiled.

"When will he wake up?" I asked and he sighed shaking his head.

"Two more days, maybe a little more then that." He shook his head again. "His wounds a quite bad. What happened to him?"

"I found him being mauled by a bear," I explained. "He reminds me of Henry. I just couldn't leave him."

"Of course dear, you did the right thing," Esme said hugging me. "I am so proud of you." I smiled and closed my eyes as he screamed again and Edward pulled me along some towards the door.

"I'm going to take Isabella hunting," he said suddenly. "We'll be back before morning. I don't think she's ready to be here while he's in so much pain right now."

I didn't bother arguing, I wasn't ready. I need to be alone with Edward right now. Emmett had brought back so many memories to me, Vera, Henry and my human family to be more exact. We ran for what felt like forever before coming to a stop and sitting on fallen logs. From this distance we could not hear Emmett's screaming.

"How did you handle being around me when I was changing?" I suddenly asked as I looked at the ground. Edward sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I didn't," he said. "It hurt, but I wasn't exactly aware of why back then and I got through it. Every scream of agony ripped through my heart like a knife though."

"He looks so much like Henry," I said. "That's why I couldn't leave him. I just couldn't let him die." Edward wrapped his arm around me and smiled slightly in understanding.

"I understand, I'm sure he will as well." I looked at him and leaned over to kiss him softly.

"Your so sweet," I muttered. "But he'll probably hate me, for letting him be turned." Edward chuckled and I looked at him shocked and with an raised eyebrow.

"Actually from what I got in his mind he's just happy to be alive...ish." Edward shook his head. "He isn't sure what's going on but he doesn't seem to think hell will be so bad if there is an angel there as well." I smiled and chuckled before leaning into his side.

"I hope your right," I said and he kissed the side of my head and pulled me tightly against his side.

"I know I am," he said with a small smirk. "I can read his mind after all." I rolled my eyes in amusement; Always so smug.


	12. Chapter 12: Waking up to an Angel

**A Rose by another Name.**

**Chapter 11: Waking up to an Angel.**

**BPOV:**

We arrived back at the house the next morning before dawn and of course Emmett was still in pain and screaming but he seemed to not be thrashing as much. I instantly rushed to his side and took his hand, holding it as I sat against the front of the couch close to his legs. Edward smiled at me and sat in a chair close by, not wanting to leave me alone. I felt a bit put out about this, I was a big girl I could handle myself but I was also touched. I loved how protective he was of me, though sometimes it got to the point of insanity, and it was sweet. This might have been because I was hardly taken care of in my human life other then to be showered in gifts and praise.

"What is he thinking of now?" I asked and Edward wrinkled his brow as he tried to decode Emmett's agonized thoughts. I was sure they were all over the place since I knew mine had been.

"He's happy your back," he replied with a tiny bit of jealousy in his voice and then he smiled and snorted. "You remind him of his mother and sister- both are very beautiful from his memories." I smiled at this and giggled. Leaned over and kissed Edwards jaw before shaking my head.

"You don't have to be jealous Edward, I only love you." Edward grinned at me and nodded, pulling me into a brief but passionate kiss.

"I love you too my Isabella," he whispered back and I looked down at Emmett who let out a long scream before calming down a little. His cuts had pretty much all healed by now, only scratches remained and the venom which was turning him.

"Who is he?" I looked at Edward after asking and continued. "I mean you said his name was Emmett can you get anymore from his mind?" Edward was silent for a few minutes before nodding.

"His name is Emmett Dale McCarthy and he lives in Gatlingburg, Tennessee as the middle child of ten others – five brothers and five sisters." Edward smirked. "You do look remarkably like his younger sister, Violet and mother Agatha. Both are blondes and have big blue eyes much like his own though both are much shorter then you. At least I don't have to worry about him taking you from me." I chuckled at this and smiled at him.

"Of course not, I'm only yours my Edward," I replied and he pulled me over to the chair and we sat there together, me in his lap, and waited through Emmett's change. Esme and Carlisle wondered through now and then as well. Esme and I cleaned all the blood off him but when it came to changing him we left it to the boys. On the dawning of the third day I sat up impatiently tugging loosely on a curl of my golden hair and Edward gently stopped me.

"Careful love, you'll pull your beautiful hair out," he said with a smile. "You want that." of course he was right. Carlisle hmm'd as he checked Emmett over and nodded, smiling at us.

"He should wake any minute now." As if those were the magic words no less then thirty seconds latter did Emmett's eyes flash open, instead of the beautiful blue they were now a startling newborn red. I bit the inside of my lip as Emmett shot up, wearily looking at each of us though he smiled and dropped his defensive stance when he saw me.

"Angel," he said and the frowned, surprised by his much more melodic voice. He looked himself over and frowned at how much paler he was. He once had a gorgeous tan and now he was paler then any human could hope to be. I walked closer though Edward kept a firm eye on me though so did the others and I smiled at him.

"My name is Isabella Emmett," I told him. "I was the one who brought you here." Emmett looked at me with a large smile and his dimples shown. I couldn't help but smile wider and to my surprise he grabbed me and hugged me, lifting me off the ground some making Edward growl a bit in warning. The burly man – who turned out to be almost 6'6 – was boomed with laughter and sat me down gently.

"I won't hurt her, Thank you for saving me Isabella," Emmett said. "But what am I?" I looked at my family and then sighed, looking down in shame.

"I'm sorry Emmett, I wanted to save you and the only way was to turn you," I explained. "Your a vampire Emmett. Like the rest of us." I didn't know how he would take this, I knew I had not taken it well. Then again Edward seemed pretty sure he'd take it well. What I wasn't expecting was for him to laugh joyfully and grin, his eyes lighting up childishly making the bright red not so menacing.

"Sweet!" he boomed and flexed his hands into fist. "So does that mean I have to sleep in a coffin?" We all looked at him strangely and then I chuckled, shaking my head. He was just so...child like it made me sort of jealous that Esme would get to be mother once again while I had to settle for a big brother, but I would take what I could get. Edward rubbed my back upon hearing these thoughts I was sure, I was very lax with my shield these days.

Two years had done me good when it came to control. With Kate, Eleazar and a woman from another coven Eleazar knew – Zafrina's help she had all but mastered it. Eleazar had been amazed by my ability or abilities as he was convinced I had a two part gift or something that was similar to a gift, a trait maybe that I brought over from my human life. Carlisle thought it was my beauty, and while I loved my beauty another part of me cursed it. I liked my privacy but I did not worry to much about Edward hearing my thoughts these days.

"No son, that's a myth as is everything Hollywood came up with," Carlisle said with a laugh. Esme was smiling broadly and took over from there.

"No the only the things they got right is that we are immortal and can not reproduce," Esme said the last part sadly and I winced. "We're hard like marble and very pale and colder then a human. We are very strong and need blood to survive, but our family lives off animals instead of humans. It is why our eyes are gold instead of red." Emmett was still grinning at this and Edward snorted as he shook his head from my side. Obviously he'd heard something in our minds.

"No Bella is not Carlisle's real daughter," Edward said. "They do resemble though don't they? And I'm afraid your right about your family. It would be too dangerous to return to them. Not only is it against our laws to tell a human but you'd most likely attack them for their blood." Edward looked at Emmett and sighed nodding.

"Yes, the burning in your throat is your blood lust," he answered and Emmett grinned and Edward with wide eyes and Edward shook his head.

"No Emmett I am not a wizard vampire, I just have an ability. Bella has one as well, she is a mental shield and very beautiful, more so then normal vampires, though the former is not technically a gift. More of a trait." We all looked between Emmett and Edward and I crossed my arms and huffed.

"Can we please have a two sided conversation here?" I asked annoyed. "Not all of us are mind readers ya know." Edward grinned down at me and Emmett laughed.

"Sorry love," Edward said. "Emmett's thoughts are very interesting. He seems to hold resent at all for this life. He actually enjoys it." I smiled, slightly sadly. Part of me was upset that he was so brazen about what I had let him become, the fact he'd never have any children with his mate one day – whenever he found her and then another part, a bigger part was happy he did not hate me for this.

"I'm glad your taking this so well Emmett, I would like to welcome you into the family if you'd like to stay?" Carlisle asked suddenly and Emmett turned and grinned.

'So you and she would be my new dad and mom then?" he asked innocently and I hid a sad smile behind my hand, amusement clear in my eyes. Esme had a bright look of love on her face and nodded.

"That's right dear, but of course we have other cover stories as well. By the way we never properly introduced ourselves," Esme said. "I'm Esme Cullen, Carlisle's mate." Emmett nodded and then frowned.

"What's a mate?" he asked. "I don't think your from England so you must mean something else, right?"

"Yes Emmett," Carlisle said. "A mate is that special someone that belongs with you forever. Your soulmate for lack of better term, you will be drawn to her when you finally find her and you'll never be able to hurt her, physically or emotionally. Sometimes it takes a while for a vampire to recognize a mate, Edward and Bella here were at each others throats for months before realizing what they meant to each other. It's a very special bond."

"Cool," Emmett said and the looked from Bella to Edward. Edward smiled at the burly man.

"I think she'll be happy to take you hunting Emmett," Edward said and Bella looked at her mate and new brother in confusion. She elbowed her mate in the side and he gasped lightly and chuckled.

"Emmett wants you to take him hunting Bells," Edward said and I grinned. Turning to Emmett I took his large arm in my smaller hand and pulled him along towards the door.

"Of course, he must be starving." turning to Emmett I gave him one of my brilliant smiles that always made Edward crumble to do whatever I asked and his eyes bugged out, it was so adorable I couldn't help but giggle and Edward rolled his eyes. "Come on brother bear, we'll go catch you a nice big bear. Call it revenge at it's finest." As we left the house I heard Edward and the others chuckling at my words, obviously they were thinking of my other forms of revenge. I rolled my eyes, so you slaughter one batch of people and they label you for life. I don't mean to say they held it against me or anything they all agreed Royce and his friends got what they deserved but just that it was almost an inside joke whenever I mentioned revenge.

Together we left the house for the forest and I made sure to take the lead. I didn't want Emmett to get overwhelmed or suddenly smell a human by getting to close and currently there was one around fifty miles to the east but we were going farther away with every second. Suddenly we came upon a grizzly bear and Emmett's eyes turn black. I smile at him and nodded at the bear.

"Just let your instincts guide you," I told him. "You'll know what to do." Emmett was a natural, and he took off not seconds after I spoke and attacked the bear. Being a newborn he went straight for the kill and I grinned proudly as he drained the bear. He was messy, but it wasn't bad for a first hunt. Not bad at all.


	13. Chapter 13: Love is in the Air

**A Rose by Another Name.**

**Chapter 12: Love is in the Air.**

**BPOV:**

Emmett was an easy fit into our family and he brought a since of humor along with him. Not long after he was turned his family found his coat and rifle in the mountains and declared him dead from all the blood found around and on the coat. He had dried sobbed into Esme and I's shoulders upon hearing the news, something he had tried not to do saying it wasn't very manly at all. In July he and Edward gathered some money together, and some other riches and dropped it on the porch of his old home. Carlisle had said it was the least we could all do, Emmett's family did have ten other mouths to feed with the youngest being five years old- or so Emmett remembered but even his memories were becoming faded as the weeks turned into months.

When September came, and I turned Twenty-one – Emmett having turned twenty-one in August so he had been twenty when I found him – Carlisle discussed moving and it was finalized a week latter when Edward came back from hunting with Emmett pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Edward, what's wrong baby?" I has asked and he shook his head and I turned to Emmett who was shaking slightly his eyes down to the ground. He looked like he had given up, literally. I looked back to my mate and crossed my arms, what was wrong with our brother?

"Edward?" I pressed, I was going to get my answers one way to another I thought and he winced as I am sure he saw the punishment if he did not get off his high horse and explain to me why Emmett was so upset. One thing about us females we could survive without sex far longer then men, Edward was no different then any other man except he was a true gentlemen but even he couldn't go without sex for more then a few days. Not that I minded, I was just as bad unless I wanted to be cruel.

"We went into town," Edward began and I looked at him in shock, my eyes almost bugging out of my head in surprise.

"YOU WHAT!" I yelled and Emmett whimpered some and Edward winced. I could hear Esme from out back in the garden mutter under her breathe at the sound and Carlisle in his study drop a book. "You took a newborn into a town full of people?" Edward winced.

"Well when you say it like that..." he trailed off and sighed, running a hang through his hair. "I was stupid I know but I need his opinion and he had just hunted. He's almost four months old and I thought he could handle it and I could handle him." I sighed and looked to Emmett.

"Emmett look at me," I said and he slowly hesitantly looked up at me with bright crimson eyes. I sighed, they had been turning amber slowly since last month but now you would never know that.

"Oh honey," I said and walked over and hugged him before turning to Edward and glaring.  
"Let me guess, he caught a scent he liked?" Edward nodded.

"I'm sorry Isabella,"Emmett spoke. "It wasn't Eddie's fault. I was fine and then this girl walked by in this back ally and I just couldn't control myself. The other humans smelt so good but this girl. She was like heaven...I didn't mean too." I sighed and nodded.

"Ir's okay Emmett, we all slip up now and again." I smiled at him. "Esme, and Edward. We won't judge you; besides Carlisle we have all killed. Though as you know I never drank from them." I smiled as he grinned back and then turned to Edward.

"What was so important you had to go into town?" I asked and Edward looked at me and then shook his head.

"Nothing, just a new thing for my piano," he said and the way he said it made me suspicious but I nodded anyways and smirked at him. I gracefully walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulder and trailed it down his arm flirtatiously.

"Well whatever that thing is it can wait," I said and then leaned forward and whispered. "I can't." With that I yelped in surprise as Edward swept me into his arms bridle style and took off up the stairs, Emmett's booming laugh the only thing we heard as he slammed the door to our bedroom. I giggled as he dropped me on the bed gently and the rest is pretty obvious. Emmett with the support of us all began to forgive himself thankfully and in October we moved to Forks, Washington. It was kind of nice, small but nice. I liked it better then other places we lived, much better then Rochester.

We had not been back to Rochester since my change but I didn't think I would ever like going back to the city of my death. I had asked Edward to check up on my family and was happy to find my family was healing from my death. My mother had been a wreak and my father had begun drinking more but calmed down after the first year. My siblings were doing well for themselves and the twins were both courting nice girls from what Edward could find. Mary and Katherine were their names.

I didn't suspect I'd ask again for years to come. I was content with the information I now had. Packing up my stuff and Edward became an affair to remember. We had liked this house a lot, but it didn't hold all the sentiment the Alaskan house held. Nevertheless we were a little sad to leave but of course we'd be back. I giggled as Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my neck. He knew damn well I was ticklish there. I put the last of our books in the box, smiling at Wuthering Heights – a book Edward proclaimed to hate while I loved. I didn't see why he hated it so much, I had reread it for years, even before I was a vampire the story of Cathy and Heathcliff captivated me.

"I love you," he said to me and I laughed and turned around in his arms kissing him chastely before pulling back.

"I love you too," I replied and he grinned that lopsided grin at me and I kissed his jaw lightly before picking up the box of books.

"Help me with the boxes my love?" I asked but waited no reply before leaving and I knew from noises heard that he was picking up some of the other boxes and bags to bring out. The trip to Forks was pretty slow and took about two days give or take some time. The house Esme had chosen to restore was beautiful and large, white with a large yard and in a forested area with no neighbors for miles. A river was to one side of it and across was more woods. It was peaceful and perfect.

The first night in the house, much to the others disdain Edward and I christened our new room, and not only on the bed – the adjoined bathroom joined the list as well. We probably would have christened the whole house had it not been for our family and the fact Esme would kill us if we broke another house. She had already threatened to make us live in the woods if we didn't calm down some. She knew as well as we did that we didn't have to break things during sex, we just liked too. We began school soon after, at least Edward and I did. We began as juniors instead of younger so that we could move on the fly if need be. Emmett was still to young to begin school, and so he stayed at home with Esme and Carlisle began work at the hospital.

It was November when we ran into trouble. We were hunting when we were interrupted by two large wolves and a Native American man. We all slowly stood from our crouch on he small hill in front of the now dead stag and turned. Esme was the farthest from the wolves and the man, Carlisle in the front and Edward stood slightly in front of me while Emmett stood with his arms crossed beside Carlisle.

"Why are you on our lands bloodsuckers?" the dark skinned man asked and Carlisle looked at us and I glared crossing my arms over my chest and hissing slightly. The wolves growled and I backed up a step and Edward crouched in front of me his teeth bared. Carlisle put a hand on his shoulder and Edward looked at him and stood but kept an eye on the silver/gray wolf who had growled at me.

"Please forgive my daughter and son, they are still young in this life," Carlisle said and I rolled my eyes. Young my butt, the human or whatever he was had started it. "We were unaware it was not allowed that we hunt on these lands."

"Hunt? Why would cold ones hunt in these parts of the Quilute lands?" the man asked. "do you not require blood to live?"

"Sure we do," Emmett said with a smirk and the wolves took a step forward threateningly and the man held out his hands to stop them.

"My son is right, we do require blood but we are vegetarians, we live off of animal blood unlike others of our kind." the man blinked and then looked at the stag at our feet and then looked at the wolves.

"Stand down my brothers," the man told the wolves in a commanding voice and stepped forward.

"I have always trusted my instincts cold one, and my instincts tell me you tell no lie." the man nodded. "My name is Ephraim Black, and this is my pack brothers, Quil Ateara and Levi Uley."

"I see," Carlisle said. "I am Carlisle Cullen and these are my family. My wife, Esme Cullen and my sons Edward and Emmett Cullen and the blonde is my daughter, Isabella Hale." The night drew on and Ephraim invited us back to the reservation where they had a fire going. I moved closer to Edward upon seeing it, I wasn't terribly afraid of fire but being a vampire we were all weary of it. That night we signed the treaty which I thought was complete crap really. I mean who were they to tell us where and who we could bite.

I made sure to mention to them that accidents happen and sometimes circumstances made us have to bite a human and told them that if we were not in Washington at the time and the person was not from around here they had no grounds to stop us or harm us. It took arguing and Carlisle wanted to just go with the original words of the pack which was biting or killing of a human anywhere in the world but I was adamant. Emmett had already slipped once and he was still a newborn, hell Esme had slipped more then once. It was bound to happen. Eventually the pack agreed and we left the reservation to never return.

"Was that necessary?" I asked as Edward glared at yet another school boy who had come up to me to ask me out. It was almost the dawning of the new era, the forties and things were changing from what either of us remembered growing up. He smiled.

"Yes," he said bluntly and I giggled before he got into the car with me and we speed off, though not near as fast as we'd have liked to go. "I hate having to hear the thoughts of those boys and some girls about you. There deplorable." I laughed as frowned as I realized we were not going towards the house but another direction.

"Where are we going?" I asked and he grinned and a few minutes latter we came to stop at a trail head and he got out and opened my door for me before I could. I looked at him oddly, it was not very often that Edward refused to answer me and I let him lead me through the forest, and off the beaten trail which confused me even more.

"Babe where are we going? We just hunted two days ago," I said and rolled my eyes slightly at the reminder of the treaty. I still thought it was dumb, stupid mutts.

"Just a little farther love," Edward said and we continued to run and finally broke through into a beautiful meadow. I thought the place in Alaska was beautiful but this place made that look like a clearing of green grass compared.

"My god, it's beautiful," I said looking around and walking further inside. I twirled around the sun coming out a tiny bit, though it might not have even come out in town we were quite a few miles out of town and danced off my face, making me sparkle. Edward grinned as I stopped and came to look at him.

"Yes, but not as beautiful as you my Isabella," he said and then walked in front of me and kissed me lightly before pulling back and falling to one knee. I looked at him in shock and if I had been human my heart would have stopped in shock and surprise at what he did next. He brought out a ring box and slowly opened it, looking into my golden eyes the entire time.

"Isabella Rosalie Hale, I love you and without you I'd be lost in a world without a sun or moon. In total darkness, my love will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked and I placed my hand over my mouth in shock but grinned and nodded, letting out a small squeal and jump as he grinned and took out the ring. It was simple but flashy all the same. It was large and older looking, probably from the early 1900's or late 1800's and encrusted with diamonds. It sparkled in the slight sun just as we did and he took my left hand and it slid perfectly onto my left ring finger.

"That ring was my mothers, I took Emmett with me to town that day to get it cleaned and fitted. It turned out to already be the perfect size." I grinned at him and as he stood back up I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him into a passionate kiss. We did not come back up for air which we did not need for almost ten minutes and we ended up on the ground, me on top of him straddling his waist. I smirked at him as I sat up, my hands on his chest.

"I would love to be your wife Edward," I told him and leaned back down for another kiss. The sun went back behind it's clouds as we pulled back apart and with a mischievous gleam in my eyes and brought my hands to the hem of my red blouse. Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Out here? Really, that's not very proper Bella," he teased and I laughed and pulled the top over my head and was left in only my bra and long flowy skirt which made my position sort of uncomfortable and I almost worried my skirt would rip. Not that it would matter, Edward had a bad habit of ripping my clothes.

"Screw proper," I said and we both threw caution to the wind and well the rest you'll have to imagine but we didn't go home until early the next morning.

"Where have you two been?" Esme asked as we entered the house the next morning in each others arms. We stopped and looked at our adopted mother with wide eyes, like dear caught in the headlights.

"Oooh, Eddie and Belly are in trouble," Emmett said laughing in a sing song voice. I glared at him.

"Don't call us that Emmett," Edward hissed and then he turned back to Esme. "We were at the meadow I found." Was all he said before I rolled my eyes and walked over and held out my left hand. It was almost obvious the moment she looked down that she saw the rather large ring on my ring finger. She squealed, sort of out of character for our mature mother and grabbed my hand and jumped up and down excitedly, taking me along for the ride. I laughed and she turned.

"Carlisle, he asked her!" she called and I looked at her amused. "Edward asked her, they're getting married!" Carlisle was fast to run into the living room and to Esme's side. He grinned upon seeing the ring on my finger and walked over to Edward and patted him on the back.

"Well done son, well done," he said proudly and I rolled my eyes once again. Men. Emmett laughed and shrugged.

"About time." Was all our burly brother said and I couldn't help but laugh. Not for long though as I was soon pulled off for wedding plans by Esme.


	14. Chapter 14: Wedding Day Blues

**A Rose by Another Name.**

**Chapter 13: Wedding Day Blues.**

**BPOV:**

I could hardly believe it. Before long I'd be Mrs. Edward Cullen. Well, at least on paper, I fully intended to keep my last name. It was really a must anyways, right now we could get away with being together since we were not related to each other but If I kept Cullen as a last name people might get a bit more creeped out then they already were. The last thing we needed was an human running off to law enforcement yelling incest. I rolled my eyes as I looked over the book which had many different flower arrangements.

"Oh, what about this one Bells?" Esme asked as she showed me a bouquet with babies breath, roses and violets. I winced. She noticed an raised an eyebrow and I sighed.

"I chose a similar arrangement when I was engaged to Royce. Roses and violets are remind me of him," I said softly. She gave a me a understanding smile and patted me on the arms softly. I heard a growl from inside the house and smiled, I should have known Edward would be able to hear me. Shaking my head I looked over the other arrangements and smiled as I found one I liked. It was a arrangement of babies breath, irises and lilies. A beautiful mix of white, purple and yellow. It also matched the wedding colors nicely, though just the white and purple, the yellow was close enough to gold to work.

"Oh that's perfect Bella," Esme said as if reading my mind and I smiled and she began writing down information so we could get them ordered. It was then it caught Esme's eye; A found a bouquet for me to be holding as I was married which had the babies breath and a purple flower but only here and there, and I was sure it was a purple freesia. Instead of lilies there was a bunch of yellow narcissus flowers and in the main center was a bunch of beautiful red roses. I instantly loved it, the beauty and bright color scheme.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" I asked. She smiled, she didn't know much flower language, something I loved to study even as a human. I knew what each flower meant. Iris' meant faith; hope; wisdom and valor; my compliments; eloquence; message. Babies breath meant Everlasting love; happiness; pure in heart. Yellow lilies meant I'm walking on air and a freesia meant Innocence and Thoughtfulness. Red Roses of course meant Love; I love you and finally the Narcissus meant Egotism; formality; stay as sweet as you are; you love yourself to well; self-esteem.

I had chosen the first arrangement with care but I did love the bouquet she had selected and it did suit me just perfectly. It would compliment my beauty beyond what I could hope. She chuckled, she did know the story behind the narcissus so she had a good idea what it meant.

"Not at all dear, I just think it's a beautiful flower." I nodded and gave her my go head and she wrote the information for that down as well. Putting the books aside I crossed my legs and groaned rubbing my stomach. She looked at me in concern.

"Is something wrong Isabella?" she asked and I shook my head.

"I don't know, I don't think so. Maybe that bear didn't agree with me yesterday. My stomach is a bit upset..I think. I barely remember feeling like this once or twice as a human." She frowned and I looked at in concern. "Can a vampire feel sick to their stomach?" I asked and she shrugged.

"I've never heard of anything like it before but maybe," she said. "I don't think we should worry about it. It's probably just stress from the wedding. It's only three weeks away now." I smiled. Yes, it was that soon. We had chosen for a short engagement, a longer one would have my mind to wild and reminded of Royce so we decided a winter wedding would be perfect, better then any other date in the summer or fall. It was not that unusual for others our age to marry, but as the years rolled by I had a feeling it would be something that changed.

"I can hardly wait," I said. "Do you want to go with me to get the dress latter today? The fitter called me yesterday said it would be ready for pick up today." Esme smiled and then frowned.

"Should I even see the dress, I mean Edward might find out what it looks like if I see it." I shook my head. She need not worry about that.

"Don't worry about that..." I trailed off though as my head swooned and I practically fainted. Esme gasped and put her arm as me as my vision came back to me and I shook my head. Edward was downstairs then and at my side before I could sit back up properly. He had a look of shock and worry on his beautiful face.

"Bella, did you just...faint?" Emmett asked with a small chuckle as he stood behind the others and Carlisle came in from the study then and looked me over. I shook my head.

"It's nothing I'm fine," I told them.

"Vampires don't faint Bella, this could be serious," Carlisle said and I shook my head.

"I did not faint, I just...tried to stand up to fast," I replied but I knew they did not buy it. I rolled my eyes, I was not going to let anything ruin my wedding. Not again. I shook my head and stood, feeling much better though I was hungry...wait I was hungry? I shook my head, probably just needed to hunt. That was all.

"I'm going to go hunt, when I get back I want no one to mention this again," I said. "I'm getting married in three weeks, I won't have you all making a fuss over nothing." with that said I stormed out of the house though once outside I stopped and wrinkled my brow. Had I just blown a fuse over something so small as concern? I knew I was prone to overreacting or being shallow and bitchy but nothing ever like that before. I didn't understand but my stomach was getting unbearable.

Looking back at the house I decided to take the car and sped towards it, happy that I had the keys on me since I was getting ready to go into town anyways and I drove around. I found myself passing a diner more then I should really, and without even thinking about it pulled in to a stop there. My stomach felt like an empty hole but the felling while familiar from my human life I didn't understand.

"Hello Ms...Isabella Hale? Well what a surprise," an boy from school began as he greeted me from behind the counter. I looked at him, he was rather cute for a human, with pale skin and curly brown hair and brown eyes which were rather cute for someone like him. Charles Swan, his father was the police chief around here and he was courting a girl named Mary Hudgens. I bit my lip and winced slightly as I felt my stomach spasm at the smell of food but not in a revolted way, no it liked the smell. I couldn't understand this and I would not mention it to my family but I had to have something soon before I simply couldn't stand anymore.

"Hello, nice day we're having today," I said, starting off the conversation civilly, something these humans were probably unaware I could do. "I'm hungry, what would you recommend?" he blinked and smiled.

"The Burgers and fries are always good Ms. Hale," he said.

"Just Isabella is fine," I said. He was helping me out after all, might as well be nice to him. "That would be great, um can I get two burgers with that order though and one of those chocolate drinks...milkshakes?" I hoped I had said that right, and he nodded.

"Surely Isabella, you can take a seat over there and I'll bring it over once it's done," he said and I nodded and went to sit in the booth by myself. I breathed in the aroma's around me. Some of it still reeked to hi heaven. The person eating some kind of soup two seats in front of me had the most disgusting meal I had ever smelled and the dark drink in most the glasses were nasty smelling to me. But meat was okay I though, the person in front of me had a burger I thought and it smelled fine and his girlfriend had one of those chocolate drinks which smelled nice as well.

"Thanks Charles," I said as he sat the food down for me twenty minutes latter. He smiled but seemed shocked.

"Your welcome, enjoy your meal Isabella," he replied and walked off. I smelled the food and of course was half surprised and half concerned when it did not smell revolting but my stomach was on the verge of collapse so I picked up of the first burger and took a large bite and closed my eyes as the delicious flavors. I could also still taste a tiny bit of blood in it, I didn't remember asking for a burger that was not well done but I was happy nonetheless that it was on the rare side. The pickles were the best part I thought and the fries were also very good. This wasn't normal though, I thought as I sipped my chocolate shake through a straw. This was not natural, vampires don't eat human food. Where would this go latter? Would I digest it, throw it up as we normally did if we ate human food – Emmett learned this the hard way – or would it simply dissolve inside my stomach?

It wasn't long before my plate was empty and my stomach was now as quiet and content as it had been the day before. I no longer felt light headed and I got up, leaving a ten as a tip on the table and walking to pay the bill, five dollars give or take for the meal and left after sending a small wave to Charles. I decided then he was okay for a human. After that I walked around, and shopped a little. Buying a new make up kit from a store close to the diner and then got back into my car just as Esme arrived. She looked at me and then the dinner and I shrugged.

"I was bored, I just hung out in there to get away from everything," I said, before she could even ask the question. I could not tell them I had ate human food, and that I had liked it. Not until I understood what was happening to me. A small part wondered if I was turning back into a human but that couldn't be it. I shook my head and Esme got into the passenger side, obviously she had run here.

"Let's go get that dress Bella," she said smiling and I nodded. We were out of Forks soon after and in Port Angeles before we knew it. The dress shop was close by and I loved the finished result. It was a mid thirties style, 1933 or 1935.

"It's one of my finest pieces of work," the dress maker said and I smiled at her.

"I can believe that," I said. "Thank you so much. How much is it again?"

"Well considering everything put into this dress compared to others I've made, I've decided about sixty dollars should cover everything." I looked at her and nodded, pulling out the money and handing it to her as Esme took the dress into her arms and I nodded at the woman.

"Oh, Ms. Hale may I ask when your due?" the woman asked and I blinked and turned to stare at her with narrowed eyes. What could she possibly mean by that.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked and she blushed looking down.

"I'm sorry, it's just you have this glow about you. A lot like my sister had when she was expecting her first child. I just thought you were...I'm sorry obviously you aren't. How embarrassing," she said and Esme looked between us and I knew she was wondering if she needed to hold me back from hurting this human girl. I just bit my lip and sighed.

"It's alright, and I'm afraid that is impossible," I said. "Many doctors have said I am unable to bare children." With that Esme and I left and I slid into the car, staring straight ahead. Esme looked at me in sadness and I blinked back venom tears but these felt slightly different but I didn't wonder about that for long. No I had to push everything that stupid human girl had brought to the forefront of my mind. I didn't even think about it having some symbolize of truth, after all it couldn't have anything to do with my sudden need for human food. Nope, it was impossible.

"You alright Bella?" my mother, adopted or not, asked and I nodded as we drove home.

"Yeah, just your normal wedding blues," I said and she nodded. I would not mention this to anyone, not the human food I had consumed or the fact the human girl had wounded me so deeply with her words.


	15. Chapter 15: I now Pronounce You

**A Rose by Another Name.**

**Chapter 14: I now pronounce you...**

**BPOV: **

It was much harder then I would have thought to sneak food under the watch of four other vampires. After my fainting spell they had begun worrying over me to much for my own liking. I had blown a fuse three times in the last three weeks and now it was the night before my wedding. Had kept everything under wraps so long I had almost forgotten this was not the norm for a vampire. It was the puking in the mornings and sometimes afternoon and night that finally made me realize this was not something that was normal. Not only was I throwing up – human food and blood – but I had begun using the bathroom. Though I did not have the urge to poop, I did begin urinating. I knew I could not get away with it in the bathroom so as much as I hated it I would disappear whenever I could into the woods and go there. It wasn't normal urine either, it was a light blood colored mixed with what I could remember the proper urine being like.

I shook my head as I brushed my hair, Edward and Emmett had gone on an last minute bachelor party as Emmett so bluntly put it. Just a night of hunting and Esme was doing something not far away, a wedding present she said but would not tell me what it was. I lurched forward some as vomit entered my mouth and I shot to the bathroom and threw up my dinner – a stake and potatoes. I only had to eat once every four or so days it seemed but that was pushing it and I had to hunt quite a bit more as well. Needless to say I had to push Edward out the door with the promise of no sex for a month if he did not go have fun with Emmett. He had grumbled the whole way and I shook my chuckled bitterly at the memory as I hung my head over the toilet, something I was getting so used to it shocked me.

"Bella are you alright in there?" Carlisle's concerned voice asked from his study downstairs and I sighed, wiping my mouth.

"I'm fine," I replied. It was a feeble excuse really, but my family respected my privacy enough. Those rare times they heard me throwing up they grew worried and Emmett even had a theory that I was eating human food. No one else believed it, but they had no idea how right Emmett was. Standing I placed an hand over my stomach and rubbed it. It was then I felt it and gasped. A kick, I know I felt a kick. Blinking I stood in front of my full length mirror – the only kind I allowed in my room – and nearly ripped my red nightgown – a silk piece that fell to my ankles – below the breast all the way to below my belly button and the waist band of my panties.

I turned and stared in shock, my eyes as wide as soccer balls. This couldn't be real, how? I felt my breathing – though I really did not need it – becoming erratic and my head get light headed but I fought through it. Placing my hands around my abdomen I gasped as another kick made me bend forward some and I turned side to side. My vampire eyes seeing what a normal human might not see – a bump. A bump...was I sick? Was this some kind of vampire disease meant to torment me? Rubbing my abdomen again I felt the kick again but this time It lingered on my hand and I sat down on the toilet seat unable to understand. This was real, this was a baby. I was sure, it was. Was it Edwards? Of course it was Edwards, any other sperm in my body before my change - I repressed a shudder – was destroyed and burned off as soon as the venom began to burn through my body.

"If your really baby, please let me know," I said and not but five seconds latter there was a tap against my hand and then another and another. I smiled, this was real. I was pregnant, something I thought I could never have and here it was. The proof that god was real, how else could this be possible. If I didn't believe in god before I did now. Carlisle was right, though I wouldn't say that out loud, I did have a reputation to uphold. I chuckled and then frowned. I had to be sure my baby was alright and I needed to tell Carlisle. Maybe he knew something, could make heads or tails of how this was possible? With that in mind I stood and left the room, practically running down the stairs for the study in which I could find Carlisle. I was so relieved to know no one else was home or within hearing distance.

I knocked first, feeling the need to be polite.

"Come in Bella," he answered and I opened the door and went inside before shutting the door behind me. Inside the room was many books and for some reason a machine he must had bought or got from the hospital. It was odd and I had no idea how or what it was supposed do. Shaking my head I looked to Carlisle and smiled wide. He blinked, probably because he had never seen me so excited, not even with Edward, not to say I wasn't always happy with Edward. I was but this was just so unbelievable, it was what I always wanted. I could only hope Edward and the rest would be a receptive to the news as I was.

"Carlisle I have a confession to make," I began and he raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes, so that sounded a bit weird, weirder if I had called him father. He smiled and I walked closer. Without out much prompting I began.

"I've been eating human food." He stood shocked and shook his head.

"Isabella, why would you eat human food. It's absolutely unappetizing," he said and I sighed.

"I've not only been eating human food Carlisle, I've been liking it. I've been craving it, where do you think I go every few days?" I told him and his eyes widened. "I think I know why now." He looked at me and nodded. I wasn't surprised, Carlisle was the most compassionate and understanding of men, or vampires out there.

"What is that Kitty?" he asked and I smiled. I lifted the ripped nightgown away from my stomach and cupped it slightly, his eyes fell and after a moment to focus his eyes and see what I was outlining for him he gasped.

"I think...no I know I'm pregnant,": I said. "I don't know how but...I was upstairs when the sickness hit. Now that I think about it I should have known. Vera went through morning sickness as well as my mother." I shook my head and laughed rubbing my stomach as Carlisle got closer to me almost hesitantly.

"After I had emptied my stomach I felt a kick. At first I thought I was just sick, that I had caught some vampire disease but now. I know it's a baby," I told him and he knelled in front of me and stared at my bare stomach before placing his head against it, his ears pressing into my abdomen. He moved it around a little and he gasped before looking up me.

"A heartbeat," he said. "I believe you Kitty. But this is just so unprecedented. I would like to check you over now if you don't mind. I have to be sure your okay, that this isn't just some..." I bit my lip and knew he meant nothing by it. I narrowed my eyes some in anger but sighed and nodded. I knew it was baby, and I was sure he believed so to as he had said he heard a heartbeat – obviously it was not old enough or clear enough to hear with our ears so far away yet – he just needed to be sure. I respected that and let him lead me to a hospital like bed, he really brought his work home with him I noticed and he smiled.

"I've been experimenting with some things. Things I won't publicize if I get right but I'm sure one day someone will," he said and I smiled as he began his examine. He looked me over and hmm'd a few times. He seemed shocked to as he exampled my very small baby bump. He then inspected my eyes and his eyes widened a few times before nodding.

"Well, I think your right," he said after a moment and writing things down. "The bump is pretty warm compared to the rest of you. It's hardly noticeable yet but it seemed to be getting warmer with the rest of you. A bit of color seemed to have returned to your cheeks and your eyes..." he trailed off with a smile. I blinked, what about my eyes?

"What about them?" I asked.

"They have specks of your human eye color in them now. They are very faint and hardly noticeable yet but they're there." He grinned at me. "There is one more thing I was to try, just to make absolutely sure." I nodded and he brought over the large machine I had seen when I entered. I frowned at it and he smiled and took a wand like device and placed some sort of water over my stomach. It was water I was sure and cold water at that. I was shocked to actually realize I felt the cold sensation at all.

"A Austrian Psychiatrist recently discovered the use of Ultrasound to diagnose brain tumors," he said as he moved the wand over my stomach and pictures began coming out the machine like photographs. "I got to thinking of using it for seeing things about unborn babies. Gender, health those sort of things. But of course I can't be the one to discover it publicly, to much attention and that is the last thing we need. There that should do." He put the wand away and wiped my stomach off lightly and I sat back up straight from my laying down position and he took up a stack of photos. He began poring over them in vampire speed and finally began to laugh in joy.

"Congratulations Isabella, it looks like your the first pregnant vampire," he said and I grinned and clapped my hands, tears trying to fall. It actually felt like tears too and I wondered if maybe the process was turning me more human to cope with the baby? I guess we would find out latter.

"It looks like the baby is growing a bit faster then a human baby, two months and we should be able to get a gender, maybe even next month at this rate. I'd say this might last five months instead of nine. Maybe." I smiled, so that meant I probably conceived.. I laughed lightly.

"That means I conceived around the time Edward proposed to me," I said and he smirked, nodding.

"What a nice gift," he said and then his face turned serious. "I think we may have been wrong about your beauty being your second gift so to say." I raised an eyebrow at this and smirked.

"You think this is, the ability to reproduce?" I asked. He nodded.

"At least a trait, it would explain why Eleazar could not tell what it was. It is simply a trait you brought over. Your last thoughts before your change must have been strong, your desire to have children higher then your desire to stay beautiful or even alive for that matter. It's simply amazing. Who knows, it might even grow in the future so others could benefit from it. I doubt it, but maybe," I smiled at his rant and then a larger smile over took me.

"Does that mean I could have more children after this?" I asked and chuckled.

"Yes that is a possibility though I doubt you can control when it will take place. It didn't happen till recently and we all no you and Edward are no prudes. I think it is for the best it has natural built in birth control because regular contraceptives don't work with vampires anyways. The venom in our...cum will melt the condom away like acid and birth control pills will simply burn out of a female vampire if they can keep it down," he replied and I nodded.

"Can I see the photos?" I asked and he nodded handing me them. They were hard to understand at first but finally got what I was looking for. In each photo taken only five or ten seconds latter she seemed a tiny bit bigger, not much mind you. It was as I handed the photos back I realized I had called my baby a she. A baby girl, that would be beautiful, but a boy would be great as well. A little boy to look just like Edward, but maybe with my features or my fathers? I wasn't picky, I was just so happy.

"Carlisle, do you mind if I block your mind from Edward until we leave for our honeymoon. I'll need the pictures too, I want to tell him after we've left for our honeymoon, a wedding present so to say. I need the photo's so he doesn't freak out. You know how melodramatic our Edward can be," I said and he laughed and nodded. He placed the photos in a folder for me and I hopped off the table.

"I want you to let me know if anything else happens, more human. I think this baby will be a hybrid from what I've seen. Half human and Half vampire. I don't know what that could mean for you. It may be turning you into a hybrid slowly to accommodate the pregnancy and then you'll probably turn back after the baby is born." I nodded.

"Well other then the human food I have been puking, regular morning sickness and then of course the bathroom breaks." He looked at me shocked.

"You actually going to the bathroom?" he asked.

"Yes, it scared me at first but I just didn't want anything to ruin my wedding. I couldn't handle to disastrous weddings in less then a decade. I'm sorry Carlisle," I told him and he nodded.

"It's alright Kitty, I understand why you did it. Do you mind if I tell Esme and Emmett after you and Edward are on your way tomorrow? I just can't keep something so wonderful from Esme for long," he said and I smiled and nodded.

"Be my guest, be sure to capture Emmett's reaction for me," I said with a laugh. "It's bound to be hilarious." With those words I left and went back to my room. I passed the kitten on the way and spotted an apple and smiled. I loved apples as a human, and it seemed the baby did as well so I grabbed one on my way upstairs. It seemed even as a vampire, a supposedly damned monster I would want for nothing. I could already fill myself becoming a happier person, this was going to be a existence worth the agony of blood lust and seeing everyone around me die after all and it was all because of my new found reason to live – not only Edward and my family – but my little baby.

With out even realizing it I had layed down in my bed and closed my eyes. For a minute I thought I had fallen asleep but I was much to aware for that to be the case. Early the next morning I sat up and ran to the bathroom, once again getting rid of anything eaten in the last day. I cleaned my mouth out after and went back into my room to find Esme ready with the accessories to help me get ready. I smiled and I pulled my nightgown over my head and stood in my underwear. She began with curling my hair up on my head, so it appeared much shorter then it really was.

"I heard you throwing up again, is there something you wish to tell me Bella?" she suddenly asked as she stuck the diamond and silver hair comb in my hair before placing the long light veil on my head over it. I looked at her and then placed an hand over my stomach and I smiled. I got up and walked over to the folder Carlisle gave me and took out one of the better clearer photo's and gave it to her. At first she didn't understand what she was looking at. When she had been pregnant I didn't think this technology was around, and I didn't think it was publicly yet anyways. I just got lucky.

"Is this..." she trailed off as she looked up at me with wide eyes. I probably looked weird, standing here with a big smile on my face in my veil and underwear. "Is this what I think it is?" I walked over and placed her hands on my stomach. She immediately knew what too look for but it was obviously different from a human pregnancy, my stomach, and small bump was much harder, much like a vampires skin but also a bit softer, silky. Not quite as hard as we were normally. She gasped.

"I'm pregnant," I told her. "Carlisle think it's the second gift that Eleazar saw but couldn't identify since it was not technically a power. We all assumed it was my beauty but now..." I smiled and then frowned as I saw the slight hurt expression on my mothers face. I felt terrible then, this wasn't something I could share, the power was just something I was born into this life with. Carlisle thought one day I might be able to but then he could be wrong. I hugged her.

"I'm sorry mom, I know how this must hurt," I said pulling back. "If the rolls were reversed I know I'd be devastated. But you'll be a grandmother, and I'm sure me and Edward will need help." She smiled as her eyes lit up at the prospect of being a grandmother. I laughed and suddenly the baby kicked and Esme who still had a hand on my stomach gasped and then laughed rubbing my still flat – at least to a human and a vampire who was not looking for it – stomach.

"Be good for your mother dear," she said and then turned and picked up my dress. It was of course white and was sleeveless and had details of lace around the breast and a deep v neck. It was a full skirt and silk, falling to the floor. My heels were pure white as well and my jewels were simple. The wedding would be in the backyard, the soft snow fall would make the wedding more beautiful then I could hope for. This was probably the most excitement this small town had seen in years, the biggest wedding they'd seen at least.

"Thanks you Esme, this is beautiful," I told her as I stood in front of my mirror. I looked like a angel if I did say so myself. This time I would not be the avenging angel in the white wedding dress but the happy angel who was getting her dream.

"No dear, your what makes it beautiful," she said as she finished my light makeup. I was naturally beautiful, she said and I didn't need much. I was all to happy to agree with her words.

"When do you plan to tell Edward the news?" she asked as she finished putting her own make up on and I finished curling her hair and pinning half up with a comb like mine only it had rubies instead of diamonds. Her dress was a beautiful silk light blue and fell to her knees, with a similar neckline to my wedding dress. Tanya, Kate and Irina would be coming, and be wearing dresses just like it. Carmen would be wearing something a bit more mature, since it was not custom to have more then four bridesmaids in my family – my human family at least. A beautiful chocolate dress in the same style.

Tanya and I had bridged our differences a year ago, but her advances for Emmett had all but made me rage. I had told her to lay off none to gently. I had not expected her to come to the wedding but she had replied that they would all be coming. Hopefully she behaved.

"Girls, it's time," Carlisle said smiling as he saw us. He kissed Esme softly before standing in front of me. His eyes seemed to fill with venom as he beamed at me.

"Beautiful Kitty, I am so proud of you," he said kissing my cheek and I blinked.

"What for?" I asked, I hadn't done anything extraordinary. He laughed and hugged me lightly. My over all looked was indeed perfect. I had on a necklace, my something borrowed from Esme. It was god Victorian necklace with a large amethyst stone in the center. My wrist held the crystal heart, my something new, which was sort of cheating since it was really old, being Edward's mothers before mine. But it was new to me. I had a pair of rose gold drop earrings which belong to my grandmother – my something old – and a beautiful diamond and sapphire ring on my right middle finger which was probably meant to be an engagement ring but I didn't care – it was my something blue.

"Not only did you bring us Emmett, you've made my first son so happy and in return made yourself happy. I am proud to call you my daughter, and soon you'll bring a child's laughter into this home. Something it has been lacking for many years," he said and I smiled.

"Thank you dad," I said and kissed his cheek. We were then out back, well of course the bridesmaids had to go first. It was decided Esme would go first, then Kate, Tanya and Irina and finally Carlisle would walk me down the isle. I was barely aware as I stared at Edward who stood what seemed like feet away from me that Emmett stood at his side. I smiled and fought back tears, noticing there was no burn. These were real tears trying to fall. I had to fight them back though, if I wanted to wait until we were on our honeymoon to tell Edward the news, he'd worry if I really began to cry. Before I knew it I was there, with Edward and I turned to him, my bouquet in hand. Some humans were there, the Denali's were the only other vampires. I had decided to invite Charles and his girlfriend – soon to be fiance as he had asked me a week ago what the best way to propose to Mary would be.

Our vows were the simple, traditional words that had been spoken a million times, but of course I was nothing if not unique. We'd asked Mr. Weber – the minister in the town and of course we went to school with his son and had allowed his whole family to attend with other select humans - to make only one small change. He obligingly traded the line "till death do us part" for the more appropriate "as long as we both shall live."

I had a time fighting back my tears as we got to the part where we were bound forever. The part I had waited for the last two months to say, hell if I had been honest since we had confessed our feeling to one another. I almost broke my jaw I was smiling so wide as he spoke the two words I waited to hear.

"I do," he said and then it was my turn.

"I do," I replied and Mr. Weber smiled and pronounced husband and wife.

"You may now kiss the bride," he said and Edward cupped my face and I practically threw my arms – bouquet and all around his neck and our lips met. It was soft and gentle, but passionate and alive. When we pulled back their was an buzz around us and I smiled and it was done. We were officially married, I smiled at Esme and Carlisle and the Denalis and then caught the scent of the cake on a table not far away where we would eat. I wondered if Edward would get suspicious if I actually ate a piece of it?


	16. Chapter 16: A Time of Celebration

**A Rose by Another Name.**

**Chapter 16: A Time of Celebration.**

**BPOV: **

It was truly a time of celebration for Edward and I. We were going to be parents. Something that had been supposedly impossible for us but we had been granted this gift and we were all to happy to grab hold of it. A child, I had only dreamed of this – metaphorically of course - but then that didn't hold true anymore. Edward had pretty much assumed I would change no more to accommodate the pregnancy. That this was the halfway point my gift needed me to be at. I was warmer now, almost to a human temperature.

My eyes were like a kaleidoscope of blue/violet and golden that they usually were. My skin blushed now, and while my skin was still impenetrable the day I had woken to find my heart faintly beating and blood circulating through my veins shocked us both. I ate, and I used the bathroom. I was almost human it seemed though I still craved blood and my strength and speed seemed to only be a fraction off from it's usual. Personally I could do without the bathroom breaks.

After the initial denial, fear and shock Edward had become so much more receptive to the news then I had dreamed. I knew he had wanted to have a family with me as much as I wanted to have a child but I had no idea he'd be so happy once all misconceptions concerning the baby were cleared up. His words had really hurt me, to suggest that I allow my child to be killed, taken from me was monstrous but I understood where he came from. He only worried for me but still, it hurt me to know he could even suggest that to me especially when he knew where I stood on the subject of abortion.

I snarled internally. I had always be disgusted with the concept, after my change when I though I could not have a baby of my own I had been angry and outraged anyone could decide to kill such a gift. Now while the fact humans did do this hurt me and made me upset I had no need to overreact or dwell on it. I was getting my wish, I was having a child and that was all that mattered to me. Yes, I thought as I rubbed my swollen stomach, the humans could do as they wished as long as I had my child and Edward – my family.

January ninth, a new year of existence. If Carlisle and Edward were correct our baby would be born in three months give or take. I could hardly wait. Edward had been exceptionally patient and sweet since he found out. He waited on me hand and foot if I wished, and it had become sort of funny, and so out of character in some aspects. At the end of December, the first of January I awoke to find I was twice as big as before. I looked almost six months pregnant but still rather small. I guess with my figure it made since, but I was still rather big. I wondered how we would get home if anyone recognized us from the flight here? Surely they'd notice the difference?

"Bella, are you hungry?" Edward asked as I sat on the patio in front of the house and sun bathed. I only sparkled a little now, mostly I just glowed. A human probably would not notice. But a vampires eye would see it as clear as they saw the veins under the skin of a human. I looked up at him and shook my head before yawning some. He smiled and swiftly lifted me into his arms before sitting down in my former seat and setting me in his colder arms. I sighed contently and layed my head in the crock of his neck.

"Your getting big," Edward suddenly said and I jerked up and looked at him with my eyes narrowed. He blinked and flinched back some. He knew he's dug himself a hole with that one.

"Are you calling me fat Edward Anthony Masen Cullen?" I asked and he smiled and shook his head. He reached out and rubbed my belly gently before kissing my chastely.

"Of course not my love, you could never be fat." I smirked, kissing him back.

"Good answer Edward," I told him. "Have you heard from Carlisle and Esme?" Edward laughed and nodded and I raised an eyebrow.

"They told Emmett," he said and I smirked.

"How'd he take it?" Edward chuckled and shook his head.

"Not well," he answered. "Carlisle told him last week..."

_Carlisle entered the living room, Esme beside him as they sat their newest son down. They looked at him and then each other, unsure of how to go about this. _

"_So what's up?" Emmett asked. Both Carlisle and Esme smiled amused, Emmett had a way with words, a way that was pretty confusing to most in this era. They had to wonder if he'd been like this even as a human? _

"_Son, we need to talk," Carlisle said and Emmett's eyes widened slightly. They didn't know did they? He gulped and laughed nervously. _

"_Dad, uh about that," Emmett began. "It's was all Edward's fault. If he hadn't of thrown me into the wall your painting wouldn't have been damaged and we'd have never..." I was interrupted by Carlisle who shook his head. _

"_No, no it's not about my paint..." Carlisle trailed off and then his head snapped up to mine. "What painting? Emmett what did you do?" Esme sighed. _

"_Dear now isn't the time," she said placing a hand on her husband and mates arm. "Let's focus on Edward and Bella first." Emmett looked between the two confused. _

"_Edward and Bella?" Emmett asked. "I don't know about you two but I'm really not into listening about their sex life." If they could have it was indubitable Carlisle and Esme would be blushing and Carlisle sighed. _

"_No, Emmett Bella is pregnant," he answered and after about thirty seconds Emmett burst into laughter. _

"_Okay, what's the punch line?" he asked and Esme and Carlisle looked at each other and sighed. _

"_Honey, there is not punch line," Esme said. "We're serious. Bella and Edward are expecting a baby." Emmett's eyes bugged out as his mouth fell open and he stared frozen at his adopted parents. Esme and Carlisle waited for almost two minutes before Esme took Carlisle's arm into her hand and looked at him and then Emmett and back to him. _

"_Carl, is he going to be okay?" she asked. Carlisle sighed and shook his head. _

"_Emmett, son," he called trying to pull their youngest out of his statue impersonation. He did not respond. _

"_Emmett! The grizzlies are going extent," Esme tried but he still refused to move which made the mated couple look at each other concerned. Emmett loved grizzly bears, ever since his first hunt. _

"_This could take a while," Carlisle sighed._

"My god, is he okay now?" I asked as he finished the story. I was laughing at the thought of my bear of a brother going into shock, it was bound to be a funny experience. Edward laughed as well and nodded.

"He's fine, overly excited though. Esme caught him bringing home things for baby boys and girls the next day. He is refusing to call himself Uncle Emmett though, says it doesn't feel right this time," Edward replied and I wrinkled my brow.

"What, is he physic now?" I asked and he shrugged. Then I pouted slightly as I thought of something. "What did you and Emmett do to Carlisle's painting?" Edward froze then shook his head with a sigh.

"It was Emmett really," Edward answered almost sheepishly. "He crashed into the painting and destroyed it. We had to order a new one, but uh...it's not a original of course. Just a copy, not even painted by the artist. It was the only one we could find." I laughed and kissed him before smirking at him and standing up.

"Your going to be in so much trouble when we get home," I told him with a laugh and he winced before smirking and standing and I backed away some and took off running with a squeal as he crouched and took a step froward. I might be pregnant but I was not human so I had a bit more leeway with these sort of things then a human would. The baby was very well protected.

That night I talk to Esme on the phone and we laughed about the way our husbands were acting. I told her what Edward had told me about the painting which Carlisle had bought in 1729 by a renowned artist in France.

"Carlisle has been pouting since Emmett let it slip," Esme said, and I smiled as I sat in my window seat which I was happy to find was in the room we had chosen to stay in and stared up at the bright stars. Edward was on the bed, reading a book about pregnancy – how he acquired it I did not know. It was kind of annoying, in a sweet way how he worried and actually read a book on it so he could know more to care for me.

"How is Emmett?" I asked and she laughed.

"He's great, it may have taken him an hour to come out of his shock but he jumped up and punched the air in joy. I'd never seen anything like it." I laughed, flipping my blonde hair over my shoulder and I saw Edward looked over at me amused. I smiled back at him, my eyebrow twitching up in a suggestive way and I giggled.

"Are you and Edward having some private conversation Bells?" Esme asked a second latter and I blushed slightly at being caught. It amazed me how much Esme could see without being there to see it happening.

"It's nothing mom," I said knowing it would distract her and I was right, it did. "Anyways I think I should go for the night. I'm sort of tired." I giggled lightly at the end as Edward kissed my neck and I blushed, sure Esme had heard us and I was right. She giggled from her end and said goodbye and I hung up and turned to my husband. I narrowed my eyes at him and he looked at me innocently and I smiled unable to handle the look. With that I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him, amazed by the difference in texture and warmth between us now that I was pregnant. The fact I now had flowing blood had been a bit hard on him at first, I had been his singer as a human – the same thing Emmett had found months before that caused him to slip – and so while I did not smell edible to him I was still a temptation.

"Careful love, you have to breathe now," he said and I groaned. Another inconvenience was my need to breathe now. It had been a startling shock when I had woken gasping for air as my lungs began to function again. It had scared Edward to death, almost to the point of a heart attack since around the same time my heart began beating and my blood began flowing. We figured the blood was converted into my own from animals I drank and the baby since technically my blood was dried up after the change. Remembering that I now had to breathe not only for myself but for our child was a annoyance at best and I sometimes forgot but in the end I found it worth the pain.

"To bad, I had some idea for the water," I told him with a smirk. "guess we'll have to wait until the little monster is here." he grimaced at the nickname and I laughed. He knew it was just a nickname but he much preferred the other one, but I liked to annoy him with this one and considering how often the baby was kicking at my bladder I found it appropriate. Our little nudger was growing fast, and soon we'd have a little family within a family. I smiled as he picked me up and carried me to the bed where we layed in each others arms. My head on his chest and his arm around me. I sighed happily as his hand smoothed circles over my stomach which was covered in a ankle length silk nightgown in light azure blue. He loved blue on me, but he also loved to see me in red. Personally I thought I looked great in any color I wore.

"Little vixen," he whispered and I smiled and chuckled, such a delayed reaction.

"Incubus," I teased and he smiled and I yawned against my better judgment and he moved to stroke my hair before beginning to hum my lullaby – something he'd composed for me even before we began to court.

"Get some sleep Isabella," he said and continued to hum knowing it would put me to sleep easily. I tried to keep my fluttering eyelids open but soon they had fallen and I was dreaming of colors and other odd things. My dreams seemed to center around beautiful things, colors, and things I'd seen on the island, like some of the pretty birds. I'd always liked birds, swans being my favorite, as they were seen as the most beautiful and graceful of birds. I'd always wanted to fly, it seemed like something of a thrill, of course it was not lady like to my mother to have such wishes so of course I'd kept jt to myself. But in my dream I was flying, with wings, wings of pure white similar to a swan. It was beautiful and free and as I awoke the next morning it was to Edward rubbing my stomach.

"Hello sleeping beauty, did you have a good rest?" he asked and I leaned up and kissed him sweetly.

"Hmmm, yes it was very colorful," I told him and he laughed. "Yes, I saw. Flying Bella, I would have never thought." I blushed softly and groaned as my stomach churned and I shot up and into the bathroom. Edward followed and held my hair back for me. I sighed as I sat up against the porcelain bowl I had become to familiar with.

"This baby is so grounded when she is born," I muttered and he chuckled.

"She?" he questioned and I blushed once again.

"Mother's intuition," I told him and he helped me stand back up.

"A baby girl, beautiful like her mother. I think I'd like that," he said and I giggled and kissed him. As we pulled away a minute or so latter I bit my lip lightly.

"She's gonna have one over protective daddy I'm sure," I said and he laughed and rubbed my stomach softly.

"That's right," he said then wrinkled his brow. "We'll have to call her something other then baby though. Do you have any idea's Isabella?" We walked into the kitchen as he asked and he went to work making me eggs, one of my favorite foods right now and I nodded.

"If it's a boy I was thinking EJ," I answered and he turned to look at me.

"EJ?" he asked, and I smirked. It was unique and not used in this common day era. It would suit my needs to be unique and stand out perfectly if I was wrong and our baby was a boy.

"Edward Joesph – my father's middle name was Joesph and you were named for your father," I explained and he smiled.

"I like it, EJ, Edward Joesph...Cullen?" he question and I smiled.

"Hale-Cullen, I thought about using Masen but it just didn't sound right. " I shrugged. "For a girl I was thinking of Rosalie Lillian." He laughed then as he put my eggs in front of me.

"After yourself and your mother?" he questioned. I glared slightly at him but chuckled and shook my head.

"Rosalie is a family name, my grandmother's name was Rosalie, my mother's middle name was Rose and my sister's name was Rose. Before my grandmother was my great-great grandmother Rosemary and before her was was Rosalie – you get the idea," I explained. "Lillian is after my mother, we could use a different name though. Rosalie Elizabeth sounds nice." Edward smiled at me and kissed me gently before shaking his head.

"I think Rosalie Lillian is perfect, beautiful just like her mother. Lillian was also my grandmother's name and my mother's middle name. It's perfect, in an ironic sort of way," he told me and I chuckled and went about attacking my eggs. This was definitely a celebration to remember for the rest of our days, but now we'd have to get through the return home. It was sure to be a reunion to be talked about for years.


	17. Chapter 17: The Return

**A Rose by Another Name.**

**Chapter 17: The Return.**

**BPOV: **

"Bella do you have everything?" Edward asked as we finished packing a week after the day we had decided on names for the baby. Our little Rosalie, we were almost positive -well I was and he trusted my judgment it seemed or maybe he was to afraid of my mood swings to second guess me – That it was a girl growing inside me. Leaving Isle Esme was proving to be a hard thing to do for me, I would miss it here a lot. Edward had held me as I cried after making plans to return home and whispered into my ear, promises.

"Maybe Esme will allow us to return soon," he suggested to me as he held me. I smiled, he was right. The island was going nowhere anytime soon. I smiled fondly at the memory, and zipped my bag up. I wore a dark green dress, a size or three too big for me that Esme had packed in case I began to get to big for my usual clothes. It was a good thing she did as well since this dress was actually a little snug on me. It accented my growing stomach beautifully though. I rubbed it soothingly as I lifted the suitcase off the bed, or at least I would have had it not been for Edward's hand grabbing it from me.

"Let me, I don't want you over exerting yourself in your condition," he said and I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"I'm pregnant Edward," I began putting my hands on my hips. "Not disabled." He laughed softly and kissed my cheek

"Just humor me love," he said and I nodded slightly and followed him out to the boat which would take us out to main land. It was two trips before everything was in the boat and then we were moving. The water did nothing for my stomach, and I became deathly nauseous. So much so I was leaning over the railing to puck soon after and I glared at the boat driver as I wiped my mouth. Stupid human, couldn't he go any faster or slower or not move at all.

"Sorry Isabella, It'll be over soon," Edward whispered to me as he stroked my hair and held me. I sighed and waited, trying to keep my breakfast down as we approached land. As soon as we were docked I was of the boat and practically kissing the ground below me – metaphorically speaking of course – and I smiled as Edward and the boat driver carried the bags to the car. The ride to the airport was quick and pretty much silent, he held one of my hands as he drove and I looked out the window, smiling as I saw a few parents with their children at a park. Soon that would be me and Edward. We'll at least I assumed Rosalie would be able to walk in sunlight, though we couldn't but I was sure we could fix that. A small playground in the backyard would work just fine I was sure.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked and I turned and smiled at him.

"The baby, after she is born. I was thinking Emmett and you might like to place an small playground in the backyard for sunny days when we can't take her out to a real park." He grinned and brought my hand up and kissed the inside of my wrist as we pulled to a stop at the airport.

"It's a wonderful idea love," he said. "I'm sure Emmett will enjoy that, if he hasn't already thought of it," Edward said and I laughed and nodded before I watched as my husband and another person took our bags away and I followed. Soon we were on a plane – not one of my favorite ways to get around, but it wasn't like it could kill me if it did go down. I bit my lip then, it might not have been able to before but now. I placed a protective hand over my stomach and sighed and my head rolled to the side to look at my mate as I felt his hand over mine. The baby kicked out against us and I smiled before looked around Edward as a woman about forty or fifty reached over and tapped him on the arm.

"Hello, I couldn't help but notice you two are expecting," the woman said and I noticed a little boy around five on the seat beside her. He had light brown hair and bright hazel eyes which matched the woman's eyes, but that was pretty much where the similarities ended. "I'm Evelyn Thompson, this is my grandson, Thomas."

We were usually not this social with humans, it was dangerous and we always left anyways so it was hard to keep relationships with someone who would die in fifty to eighty years time. But I couldn't help but smile at her, maybe I was going soft in my old age or maybe our baby was making me that much more sociable. First Charles and now this woman, I guess the humans better appreciate it now because I doubted it would last forever.

"Hello, I'm Edward this is my wife, Isabella," Edward said nodding and the woman smiled.

"Edward and Isabella, such lovely names. I was going to name my daughter Isabella but her father won that argument. We ended up naming her Marie," Evelyn said and then smiled again.

"When are you due, you two don't seem very old, about the age of my granddaughter, Thomas' sister," Evelyn inquired and I smiled.

"About three months, give or take. We're on our way home to Washington from our Honeymoon," I told her and she smiled before sitting back in her seat properly.

"That's nice dear, you two take care of that baby," she said with a knowing smile. "You'll rethink everything you thought you knew once they hit the terrible twos." Edward and I looked at each and chuckled, we were not exactly normal so maybe our baby would skip that phase? I could vaguely remember Rose's terrible twos, mother left her with me most the time because of them. The plane ride was uneventful after that, we switched planes once more before we were on our way to Port Angeles and then as we landed and got off I was not surprised to feel it was raining. Edward was quicker then my slightly weaker eyes could be to get a umbrella for me and we were walking to the car which had been parked there as we left for our honeymoon. Employees placed our bags in the back and then we were headed to the house, home. We made one stop to get the mail on our way and I smiled as I saw the wedding invitation inclosed in the mail.

**Your are invited to celebrate the union of Charles Gregory Swan and Mary Anne Hudgens.**

**Forks, Washington Church**

**1430 Elm Street,**

**At 4:30 P.M.**

**On July 31st, 1937.**

Tucked inside the card was a letter and I was happy to see it addressed to me by Charles. Maybe I was going soft, I seemed to have a soft spot for the human and his soon-to-be wife.

**Dear Isabella,**

**I'd like to thank you for helping win over my Mary's hand in marriage. I hope you and Edward are happy together as well, as happy if not happier then Mary and I will be once school is out this summer. I hope that I will see you there, at our wedding. It would mean a lot to me, since without you I don't know if I'd have had the guts to ask Mary or not. Once again thanks for everything. **

**Your friend,**

**Charles G. Swan. **

"That was kind, do you plan to go?" Edward asked as we pulled up the long driveway to our home. I smiled and shrugged.

"Well, I would have had the baby by then. We'll see, I'll write to Charles about it latter. The wedding isn't until July anyways." He nodded and we got out of the now parked car. It was not long before Emmett came running down from the house. I gasped and squealed as he pulled me into his bear hug and spun us around.

"Emmett put Bella down!" Edward growled out and Emmett did just that.

"Sorry Eddie, but Belly is home! Oh look at her belly, it's so big," Emmett said in wonder and then placed a hand on it and then jerked it back as the baby moved against it. He shivered.

"Even as a vampire that still creeps me out," he muttered and we smirked at him.

"Don't call me Belly Emmett," I told him and looked towards the house where Esme and Carlisle were smiling and waiting. I smiled back and began walking towards them but stopped and looked over my shoulder.

"Be a dear and bring the bags in Emmett, Edward," I said and then began to the house.

"More like a mull she means," Emmett muttered and I laughed.

"I heard that brother bear," I called back and then hugged Esme and Carlisle. They both rubbed my stomach affectionately and Esme kissed both my cheeks.

"You've never looked more beautiful Isabella," Esme said and I smiled slightly.

"Really, even though I'm as big as a whale?" I questioned and they chuckled.

"Even like that," Esme said and we entered the house and walked to the living room.

"How are you Kitty?" Carlisle asked and I smiled.

"I'm great, we're pretty sure this is as human as I'll get," I told him. "The return of my heartbeat and blood flow was a huge shock for us both though." Carlisle nodded and then his eyes lit up.

"Would you mind if I examined you again?" he asked. "You look over half done with the pregnancy now, but I'd like to find out if I can place a date for birth and maybe find a gender while I'm at it. Has Edward been able to hear any thoughts yet?" I chuckled and nodded.

"Of course you can, we're pretty sure we're having a girl but I'd like to know to be sure," I replied.

"As for the latter, I can't hear the babies thoughts yet. I don't know if I'll be able too considering her mother," Edward said as he placed the bags down, Emmett carrying the bulk in after him.

"I see, well. I think we should get this started. After the examination Esme has a surprise for you two," Carlisle told us and I smiled and stood. Edward followed after Carlisle and I into the study where he'd examined me last time.

"Now you know the procedure Bella," Carlisle said and I chuckled and sat up on the table/bed that I had been on before. Edward watched by my side and I heard him hold back growls as he had to examine how many weeks I was manually. It was weird I admit, for my father for all intents and purposes to be examining me but I couldn't go to another doctor, I wasn't human enough and neither was our baby.

"Well, it looks like your about 28 to 29 weeks along," Carlisle informed us as he removed his gloves. I looked at Edward smiling and Carlisle pulled over the machine he'd used to see inside me to make sure the baby was indeed a baby. Edward frowned, and then nodded and I rolled my eyes knowing him and Carlisle had a silent conversation.

"I hate it when you do that," I informed them and they chuckled before I felt the cold water like stuff on my stomach and then the wand moving around. Soon we could see it on the machine and hear the pictures being taken and before long he took the wand off and Edward cleaned my round stomach off.

"Overall it looks like everything is going great. It seems your coming along quickly," Carlisle said. "It might only be a month or two instead of three. You seem to be growing about three weeks in a month if not more. It sort of hard to see with the technology we're left with." Carlisle said this all while going over the photos.

"Really? It's a..." Edward trailed off as he looked to Carlisle who was now grinning widely. I looked between them and pouted before hitting Edward on the arm.

"What, come on tell me!" I exclaimed and they chuckled and Carlisle handed me the photos. In each the baby seemed to be asleep and seemingly sucking his or hers thumb. It was much more developed then before and I felt tears come to my eyes. This was my baby. Our baby, I thought as I looked up at Edward and gripped his hand.

"Congratulations Kitty, it's a baby girl," Carlisle told me and I grinned wider. I squealed and hugged Edward tightly before placing my hands over my stomach and stroking it.

"Hello little Rosalie, I can't wait to meet you," I muttered and they smiled and Edward leaned down and kissed me before kissing my stomach.

"I want to examine you once every two or three weeks to make sure everything is going well. At this rate I'd estimate the birth date as being between February 10 and 20th. It's going much faster then I originally thought," Carlisle said as we left the study and Esme and Emmett were waiting in the living room with smiles on their face. Emmett came and patted my stomach quickly before removing his hand – I found it amusing he was terrified of the baby moving.

"Hey Rosie, be sure to give your mom a hard time once your born. It's your job to make her hair turn gray," Emmett said with a booming laugh and I glared.

"Emmett don't corrupt my baby now," I hissed. "She's impressionable you know. Besides with parents like us she's bound to be a handful." Edward laughed and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Especially if she is anything like her mother," he said and I narrowed my eyes as him and he kissed my cheek. "Beautiful of course." I smiled and Esme grinned, I could tell she was exited to become an grandmother.

"Now, would you two like your surprise?" Esme asked and I grinned clapping my hand at the prospect of a surprise. I loved gifts, but of course they knew that.

"Looks like she is," Edward said and they laughed before Esme took my hand and led me and Edward out of the house and into the woods. There was a trail we had never seen before and soon we were going across a small bridge which was painted light blue and I looked to Edward in confusion and he just grinned at me. I rolled my eyes and then we walked for a few more seconds before I gasped, a rather large cottage up ahead. It was probably half the size of the main house and looked like it had been built onto. I looked at Esme and Edward and then back to the house.

"I remolded it myself. There was a smaller cottage big enough for two here before but knowing you'd be expecting a little one soon I went ahead and rebuilt it with Emmett and Carlisle's help. It has two floors, and large kitchen and three bathrooms. Big enough for a family of five. That way you can grow and expand if you want. Of course your always welcome in the main house until the baby is born and even after. We just thought you'd like a place away from us," Esme explained and I hugged her.

"I love it!" I exclaimed and began pulling Edward towards the cottage. It was beautiful and perfect, and I couldn't wait to see the inside of it. "Come on Edward, I want to see the inside!"

"Calm down love, the house isn't going anywhere," he said with a laugh and Esme chuckled as well and followed us in. The house was indeed as beautiful on the inside as I thought and the things Emmett had bought for the baby was all in a large nursery on the first floor and our room was located beside it in another large room.

Maybe I hadn't needed to worry as much about our return home after all.


End file.
